The Future Awaits
by isnani
Summary: Sirius falls in love with a girl unknowingly from the future. But when he finally meet her again, she could not recognize him as her longtime lover. In fact, she's in love with someone else from her own time. What will he do? POST OOTP: SBHGRW complete
1. Retrieval of the ‘Dead’

_A/N: **If you are a fan of the Sirius/Hermione pairing, be a sweetheart and join my fanlisting. The link can be found at my profile.** Okay, I know that both my SB/HG fics got Ron romantically involved, but I CAN'T HELP IT! I'm crazy about this love triangle since both Sirius and Ron are my favourite men… mmhmm… Anyways, don't mind my grammar. I'm always terrible with them!_

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 1: Retrieval of the 'Dead'

* * *

Two years had passed since the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron went ahead with their ambition as Aurors. As for their female counterpart, she went ahead and work for the Ministry, under the 'Department of Mysteries'.  
  
Hermione Granger was most admired and envied for her devotion and determination for her work. She gets promotions in a breaking record speed in just two years. She is now part of the vice-presidents in her department.  
  
At the moment, she was on a research project about the Veil which Sirius fell into five years ago. Of all her past projects, this was one which she was really determined on. She did not know why, but she just felt a strong surge of determination for this particular research. She reasoned to herself that maybe, it happened to involve Sirius death in it. 

Months passed. After numerous information gatherings and meetings, Hermione appointed Ron to be her Auror on a special mission, which he readily agreed. This somehow unsettled Harry, who was totally free of any Auror work.

"Sorry, Harry. Don't feel bad. I have my reasons to choose Ron for this mission," consoled Hermione.  
  
Harry gave her a knowing smirk.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, "In a way Harry, you _are_ involved in this too... very much, in fact. No, let me rephrase that. You ARE actually involved with this mission. I'll give you more details when I get them as soon as possible."  
  
"No, Mione. I understand. I'd choose Ron too if I were you."  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Harry, I _know_ that you know that Ron and I are going out. But it's nothing like that. This is about the Veil," she said in an exasperated voice.  
  
Harry's eyebrows instantly shot up.  
  
"Yeah… I think I found a way to… open it. And maybe… retrieve a certain someone…"  
  
"Hermione.., but that's impossible! As much as I want to deny it, Sirius is DEAD!" retorted Harry.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to try, Harry. You will stay here, and I'll give you some orders by owl."  
  
"But why do you guys need to go so far off London to Vienna to _do_ this stuff?"  
  
"As far as our research goes, Austria is the only country the spell will work." 

8888888888888888888888888

The day to Vienna arrived. Hermione insisted on travelling by traditional muggle airplane, which took her _'centuries'_ to convince Ron that he has nothing to worry about. Ron had to finally relent, since he could not resist his girlfriend's puppy dog face and a certain '_guarantee-will-work'_ question; "Don't you trust me?"

Harry received an owl of confirmation from Ron, the next day that both Hermione and him had arrived at Vienna safely. He chuckled at the thought of the famous 'I-told-you-so' look Hermione would give his best friend. 

It was until five days later, when he received a letter from Hermione:

_ Harry,  
  
Hi! How are you? Both Ron and I are working on well. __Vienna__ is a really nice place.  
Although the git always wants me to enjoy this so-called 'honeymoon' with him. Ugh!  
But, heck! I still love him! Heheh!  
  
Anyways, back to business, Harry, both Ron and I will be doing the chants this  
Sunday. Do you think you can get Remus to come with you in front of the Veil? I'd  
given you guys legal permissions to go there. So don't worry about it.  
  
There's things I'll need you to do once you're in front of it, Harry. Yes, Remus  
included too.  
  
- Be sure you two are the only one in there.  
  
- You'll need to sit cross-legged about 3 feet from the Veil with both hands steadily  
on your knees.  
  
- Chant this phrase repeatedly "Viennava Veilee Vaki Aatma"  
  
Please, whatever it is, do NOT give up repeating, UNTIL you hear a certain 'slit' from  
the Veil. I'm not so sure how to detail this 'slit', but I trust that you will know when  
you'll hear it.  
  
Now, if this 'someone' never appear from this, then I guess you can give up.  
  
You should start chanting at __1.00 AM__ sharp. Back here in __Vienna__, Ron and I will be  
doing our part of the chants at the same time. It is said here, that during our chants,  
you guys will feel a certain connection with the both of us.  
  
Right, Harry… good luck and remember, this Sunday __1.00 AM__.  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione Granger_

Harry could not help but doubt this will work, but the other side of his mind told him 'when did Hermione ever gone wrong?'

8888888888888888888888888

Harry got Remus to read the letter, and he too had the same doubts, but he agreed that they must not ignore this chance.  
  
"I don't even understand why Hermione's doing this…" Harry wondered.  
  
Remus just stayed silent.

8888888888888888888888888 

Saturday came a little too soon. Both Remus and Harry prepared for their task.  
  
"What am I getting from doing this?" Harry asked himself. "Even if he _does_ come out, will he still be the same? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"Harry, _relax_…" Remus cooed.

Harry sighed and muttered, "If only we could contact through cell phones…"

"What is that, Harry?" Remus asked in a voice which meant that he did not catch him properly.

"Never mind."

8888888888888888888888888

It was 12.35 AM when both Remus and Harry reached the Department of Mysteries. It looked so dark in there, that Remus suggested that they do a 'Lumos' on their wands and stick them up through the holes on the floor they'll be sitting on.  
  
Finally the time came and they started their chants immediately. Soon, with a few repeated chants, Harry felt as if a blast of wind had entered his skull. It was then when he heard Ron's and Hermione's voice chanting the same phrase together with them.  
  
Minutes passed. It seemed forever to Harry, and he was already starting to feel bored with the chants, but he was reminded by Hermione's words not to give up until-  
  
"Cheeerrtt!!!"  
  
Instantaneously, Harry felt a lost of connection. He looked to his left where Remus was sitting beside him, and saw him looking back with the same confused look, he knew he was giving too.  
  
All of a sudden, the Veil in front of them bellowed as if a big storm was raging from the inside. It was a somewhat spooky and eerie sight, especially since they were in a closed room with no windows, and the only door was about fifty feet away from where they were currently sitting.  
  
"Umm…" Remus murmured. Fear clearly written in his voice.  
  
"Cheeeerrrrtt!!!"  
  
Both Remus and Harry yelped at this.  
  
"Umm, H-Harry… did Hermione give you anymore instructions that I did not know of?" he stammered.  
  
But before Harry could answer, they heard heavy footsteps from inside the Veil.  
  
'This is it!' Harry thought, 'But, will it be seriously Sirius, or someone else? Maybe it could be a ghoul coming out from this stupid thing.'  
  
And sure enough, a ghoul-liked figure came into view. Remus and Harry who were still sitting down, shaking like there was no tomorrow looked up to see a man with long black beard and hair standing tall in front of them. They both screamed like girls, holding each other tightly.  
  
"Ugh! Guys! Cut it out! You don't want breaking my eardrums!"  
  
Harry instantly recognized the voice. 'Could it be?'  
  
"Sirius!!"

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know… there's still no romance for this first chapter. Just have patience you lovesick fools! Again, **if you are a fan of the Sirius/Hermione pairing, be a sweetheart and join my fanlisting. The link can be found at my profile.**_****


	2. The Reunion

_A/N: **If you are a fan of the Sirius/Hermione pairing, be a sweetheart and join my fanlisting. The link can be found at my profile.** Heheh! Self-pimpage, can't help._

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 2: The Reunion

* * *

****

..:: Back at Vienna ::..

"What do you think happened?" asked an alarmed Ronald Weasley.  
  
"I think they got him," his girlfriend simply replied.  
  
Ron was aghast.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Come, Ron. Let's pack. We better get back to London if we want to know what happened… by airplane," Hermione smirked, earning her a groan from Ron.  
  
"Not that bloody bird again!"  
  
"Don't curse, Ron!"

88888888888888888888888888

Hermione handed the flight attendant her boarding pass and found her seat, which was a window seat, since Ron was terrified of the view.  
  
Hours passed since the plane departed. Hermione turned to her right to look at her boyfriend, who was still ridiculously gripping his armrests. She smirked and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Ron, get a grip and _relax_."  
  
That seemed to ease him a bit.  
  
"Well, I know of one thing that can make me relax…" Ron said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but not until she heard a tapping sound from her left.  
  
"Hedwig!"  
  
"Umm, Hermione… how do you expect her to get that letter inside?" Ron asked in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
Hermione was thinking fast, half terrified, and half pitying that little bird who was trying to match the plane's speed. She quickly took her wand out and cast a spell which would distract every other passenger in the room, and proceeded to tap the window on the left with her wand.  
  
Instantly, the glass window disappeared and she quickly took the letter from Hedwig's beak, because of the strong wind coming in. The bird flew off after being thanked by the witch. As the glass window appeared again, Hermione turned around, only to witness everybody in the room with papers and food splattered on their faces. Ron was licking off peach cream off his face. There were murmurs everywhere about the sudden outburst, though none suspected it to be the cause of the unknown witch amongst them.  
  
"Well, go on. Open it," Ron urged.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and moved it so that both Ron and her could read it together.  
  
_Hermione and Ron,  
  
This is a miracle! Hermione, you really did it! Sirius Black is back! He is himself.  
Though he came out with a 3 feet beard and hair that can defy Rapunzel's!  
  
_"Rapunzel?"  
  
"Never mind, Ron."  
  
_Well, come back you two! I think the both of you can continue your 'honeymoon'  
some other time. This is Sirius Black we're talking about.  
  
And, thank you, guys!  
  
Your friend forever,_

_Harry Potter_

88888888888888888888888888

"Sirius, you really _need_ a make over!" Harry told his godfather.  
  
"Yeah, mate. You can't really expect your saviour to see you in this condition, can't you?" Remus added with a wink, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.  
  
Sirius kept quiet for a moment before relenting, "Yeah, alright… Where is my _saviour_ anyway?"  
  
"She's in Austria," Harry replied nonchalantly, dismissing his confusion on the wink Remus just gave his godfather.  
  
"Australia?!"  
  
"_Austria_, Padfoot… you know, in Vienna," Remus said.  
  
"What she's doing so far, there?"  
  
Harry proceeded telling his godfather the reasons, while Remus began trimming his friend's hair and beard.

88888888888888888888888888

"Aah! London sweet London!" Ron sang, taking in the fresh atmosphere, stretching out his arms.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, young man!" said an old man from the plane's door, who was knocked from Ron's strong arms.  
  
"Sorry, _old man_!" Ron retorted, earning him a glare from both the man and his girlfriend.  
  
"Ron! You shouldn't have done that exactly on the front door. People want to walk out, you know!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just glad to be off this _metal_ thing."  
  
"Ron, you know how I love travelling by plane."  
  
Ron whined but said nothing. He placed his hand on Hermione's waist and proceeded to check out.  
  
They took a taxi back to their apartment where they lived together with Harry, since they felt too tired to apparate. There, they found a note:  
  
_I have a feeling you guys will be back today. We're at Remus'. Meet you there!  
  
Harry.  
  
_Both Ron and Hermione had a quick lunch. Ron was in the shower when Hermione got an owl which was addressed to Ron. She opened and read it, before going to the bathroom's door and said, "Ron! You are needed at the office!"  
  
Ron let out a groan and said, "_O-kay_."

88888888888888888888888888

"I can see now that you're a new man, Sirius Black!"  
  
"Hermione!!" Remus and Harry shouted in unison. They proceeded to hug the girl standing at the doorway.  
  
"I didn't know you're back already. Where's Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, he's required in the office."  
  
Sirius was still standing open-mouthed on his current spot. He was shocked to see the change in Hermione, the girl he had ever loved. He could not imagine the girl he knew could grew any more beautiful. She was wearing a soft pastel-purple dress, with her hair clipped on the top left, letting down her beautiful golden brown curls falling elegantly on her right shoulder.  
  
Hermione grinned at Sirius, and ran up to him. She gave him another one of her brilliant smiles before embracing him. Sirius felt himself melting in her arms. He could feel his knees almost giving way and could not help noticing that he was tingling all over. It was only after Hermione spoke that he realised that he forgot to hug her back, which he quickly complied.  
  
"I don't know how many questions Remus and Harry have bombarded you with, but we really need to talk."  
  
"Yeah," he said with a slight disappointment as Hermione released him from the hug.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry to disappoint the SB/HG fans. Have patience. There will be some SB/HG romance in the upcoming chapters._****


	3. Confusion

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 3: Confusion**

* * *

**

Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus went on chatting to catch up. Every now and then, Sirius would catch himself staring at Hermione.  
  
He was still as confused as he was the last time she left him 27 years ago.

..:: Flashback ::..  
  
_"Please, don't leave me, Hermione," pleaded Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I can't. You don't understand," Hermione replied while trying to stuff all her things in an already puffed bag, tears running down her beautiful caramel eyes.  
  
"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!!!" Sirius exploded.  
  
"I can't, Sirius. If I stayed any longer, I'd be doomed!" Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Why?!" his voice softened with alarmed worry.  
  
"Please, Sirius. Just… just forget about me."  
  
Sirius stared at her incredulously, not believing what she just said.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, it's already too late for that, Mione. You can't leave me. I won't let you!" With that, Sirius went over to his girlfriend and tried to stop her from packing, taking out some of the things she had already stuffed into her bag.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore came along with a young Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr Black, you will have to let Ms Granger leave," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, "You don't want her to suffer, won't you?"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to talk back, but he found that he could not find the right words. He felt completely oblivious of the situation.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he finally shouted, already frustrated with the whole lot of them.  
  
A tender voice spoke which made all the other three heads turned.  
  
"Hermione has stayed long enough… too long indeed. Now it's time for her to go back," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
But before anyone could respond to her, Hermione turned to Sirius.  
  
"I can assure you, Sirius… that we will meet again." Smiling, she continued, but rather in a sad tone, "But I can't assure that I'll be able to recognize you the next time we meet."  
  
This only served more confusion into Sirius, who was looking back at all the three faces in front of him stupidly.  
  
"And Mr Black, if you haven't noticed, I would like to remind you that boys are not allowed in the Girls' dormitories. How did you pass the stairs, anyway?" asked an annoyed Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sirius looked at Professor Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow, who smiled smugly.  
  
"Sometimes, it's good to be a Headmaster," he joked, knowing the reason his student looked at him.  
  
Sirius looked away, clearly not in the mood for jokes. He was in the middle of utter confusion, frustration and betrayal. He had fallen in love with Hermione Jane Granger. A girl so special that could tame 'The Sirius Black', as people like to put it. And now, he had to let her leave him. Who does she think she is to enter his life, steal his heart and then leave him? He was so angry at her for whatever she'd done and doing to him.  
  
All the four of them descended the stairs, where James, Remus, Peter and Lily sat waiting. They saw Hermione with her red, puffy eyes. Lily ran up to her and asked, "Mya, you're really not leaving us, are you?"  
  
This only made Hermione cried harder. She hugged Lily and said, "I'm going to miss you. Take care… really."  
  
She then went up to all the three other Marauders and hugged each of them. When she was hugging James, she whispered, "Take care of yourself and Lily, James," which caused James to blush slightly. After wishing her farewell to Remus, she came up to Peter, who she hugged him tightly. She smiled and said "I'll miss you too. Be good."  
  
Finally, she turned to Sirius who still looked indignant and was refusing to meet her eyes. She whispered softly, "'I'll always love you." With that, she tip-toed and gave him a sweet, savouring kiss.  
  
"I hate you," Sirius muttered back, looking down at his feet, tears already spilling from his eyes.  
  
He still refused to look into her eyes as Hermione gave him a watery smile and left. Sirius could feel his heart crushing into tiny little pieces as every bit of her skin left him. Finally, she was gone. Gone following the two professors.  
  
_..:: End of Flashback ::..

"Sirius? SIRIUS!! You okay there, mate?" Remus asked.  
  
"Huh? Wha-"  
  
"I said Hermione and Harry are leaving."  
  
"Oh, okay…"  
  
"What, Sirius," his godson spoke, "After all these talks, you haven't even thanked my best friend here? Where are your manners?"  
  
Hermione giggled and playfully swatted Harry's arm.  
  
Looking at Remus who smirked annoyingly, Sirius turned to Hermione. "Uh, thanks, Hermione."  
  
He felt pathetic and did not really know what else to say to her, since he didn't really feel thankful. He just felt it was better to be left in that Veil.  
  
Hermione beamed brightly which made his knees go weak. Hugging him, she said, "It's good to have you back, Sirius. We all need you here."  
  
In turn, Harry hugged Sirius. "Yeah, it's really good to have my godfather back." Sirius smiled at his godson.  
  
"Okay, you lot. Off you go!" Remus ushered the two young adults.  
  
"What, Remus, too _eager_ to get rid of us?" Harry said in mocked sadness. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, leading them to the door and said, "Don't mind him, guys. Our Harry here had just recently turned into a mocking-queen!"  
  
"Mocking-KING!" Harry corrected her, with a playful smile.  
  
The two older men laughed. Sirius however wasn't really impressed with the gesture Hermione made to his godson.  
  
Once they were gone, Sirius turned to Remus and asked, "Moony, are those two together?"  
  
Remus looked at him and smiled. "Nah!" Waving his hand dismissingly.  
  
"Oh!" He sighed in relief.

* * *

_A/N: Is that an improvement, SB-HG fans?_****


	4. A Celebration Indeed

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 4: A Celebration Indeed

* * *

****

Two days passed since Sirius' comeback. The Order of Phoenix had learnt about his return, though they were still a bit unsure whether it was wise to announce his comeback to the public, despite Hermione reminding them that Sirius has been cleared off his charges, since Peter was spotted.  
  
It was later in the evening that, Mrs Weasley told the members that they ought to have a 'Welcome Back' party for Sirius, which they all agreed. They decided to hold it at their very own headquarters, at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
To Sirius' astonishment, the place looked brand new, sparkling clean and more so, very… homely.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to those lovely women there, they have redone this house," explained Harry, nodding at Mrs Weasley and Ginny.  
  
"…and Hermione, of course," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Sirius' ears reddened at her name, thankfully covered by his long shaggy hair. He smiled at his godson.  
  
"Gosh! I've missed so much. I didn't know that my very own godson has turned cheeky these days…"  
  
Remus came from behind, answering Sirius, "Well, the reason with that is that he's still in search of the 'Right One'. So, he's been flirting all over." Remus grinned at Harry with a wink, which made Harry turned crimson, making the two Marauders laughed at the young man.

888888888888888888

It was half an hour later when Hermione arrived. Sirius thought she looked so tired, probably from work. It made him feel guilty that she came.  
  
The feast was about to begin when Ron came in saying, "Sorry I'm late!"  
  
He looked just like Hermione, all tired and dehydrated. It was then that Sirius realised that this was the first time he saw Ron ever since his return.  
  
Ron went over to Hermione and pecked her on the lips, to Sirius' horror.  
  
"Hey, love."  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," replied a smiling Hermione.  
  
Sirius felt as if someone had thrown a bludger onto his stomach. '_They are together?!_' he thought. He looked over to Remus who was sitting beside him. He could sense Remus was trying to avoid his eyes, pretending to be busy folding his napkin.  
  
Sirius snorted mentally, '_Yeah… celebration indeed… Celebration for my broken heart that is_,' he thought gloomily.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," Ron greeted with a friendly smile, "Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I was needed in the office."  
  
He seated himself next to Hermione which made Sirius growled inwardly. "That's okay," Sirius replied, trying to sound casual, but only Remus noted his controlled tone.  
  
All of them feasted on Mrs Weasley's delicious dishes. They had Yam flavoured ice cream as dessert, which Harry bought from a muggle supermarket.  
  
"Mmmm… we should get many of these for Hogwarts," commented Professor Dumbledore, which made both Harry and Hermione glanced and smiled at each other. Arthur was about to comment, but stopped when he saw the look his wife gave him.  
  
Everybody seemed full except for Ron, who was pestering Harry to give him more ice cream.  
  
"Ron! Honestly! Will you _ever_ grow up?!" scolded Hermione.  
  
"Nah! Hermione, let him be. You know you like him the way he is," Harry teased, giving Ron the whole tub of ice cream since there was only little left. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her cheeks from reddening. Ron smiled smugly at her, and then leaned in to kiss her cheek, which caused her to blush even harder.

888888888888888888

Back in the living room, Sirius strained his ears onto the conversation the three best friends were having in the kitchen. The others were trying to make him tell them more about the Veil, though he was in no mood to talk about it.  
  
Ron and Hermione came in moments later, with Ron holding Hermione on the waist and him trying to snuggle into her neck making Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Harry followed behind them, shaking his head. The sight of the couple, made Sirius cringed visibly, though it was only noted by his friend, and the two professors.  
  
The threesome seated themselves across Sirius, and to Sirius' disgust, Hermione was sitting in between Ron's legs.  
  
The members having found that it was useless talking to a moody Sirius, turned to Hermione to ask her questions.  
  
"Oh we just gathered information as usual, solved some puzzles… though I must admit that I was not so sure it will be successful."  
  
Ron and Harry snorted.  
  
"Understatement of the century," Ron muttered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. That remark made everybody laughed, except for Sirius and Hermione.  
  
Soon, it was time for everybody to go. Remus had asked Sirius if he wanted to stay in his house or his, to which Sirius answered, "Of course yours, Moony. You really think I want to stay here? Why? You mind me staying?"  
  
"NO!! That's not what I meant. It's just that… I thought since you found this place looking better-"  
  
He was cut off by Sirius, "Nah! I agree it looks better, but I rather not stay here, alone."  
  
Hermione was grabbing her cloak when she turned to Sirius, "By the way, Sirius…"  
  
Sirius instantly faced her. He just loved to hear her saying his name. "Do you think you can meet me at my place on Saturday at noon? I'm off for that day."  
  
"Sure," he said, not noticing the excitement he let out in his voice. Hermione smiled at him and waved a goodbye. Together, she, Ron and Harry apparated away.

* * *

_A/N: How's that?_****


	5. Friends’ Argument

_A/N: Yeah... one of my reviewers got confused there. Yes, Hermione already went to the past in this one. But once she gone back to the future, she did not even know that she once went back in time. (Somehow, her going back in time actually changed the future… if you get what I mean…) What actually happened back then, will be told in the upcoming chapters in flashback forms. _

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 5: Friends' Argument

* * *

****

Sirius can't help but feel excited about meeting Hermione. _To hell with Ron_. He wanted to assume the meeting as a date, though he knew Hermione wouldn't think of it that way, but still…  
  
All the while, he didn't know that he was smiling broadly whilst thinking of his 'dream date'.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Padfoot?"  
  
"Mind your own business, Moony."  
  
He was still quite angry with his friend for not telling him about Hermione and Ron. Remus sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Sirius mate, I know you still have feelings for her. But _please_, be sensible. She's young enough to be your daughter."  
  
Sirius instantly went outraged. "What do you _mean_, Moony? Hermione's _my_ girl!"  
  
"She _was_ your girl, Padfoot. Now, she's someone else's," corrected Remus.  
  
Sirius scowled. He still remembered the time he barged into the Gryffindor common room in her third year. He was hiding behind a cupboard in his animagus form when all the Gryffindors escaped the tower after Ron screamed. It was then when he saw her for the first after she left him. She was in pigtails wearing a cute-looking pyjama. At first Sirius thought he was just hallucinating since the girl looked younger than the one he knew. His suspicion was only confirmed when he heard one of the students called out, "Hermione! Over here!" Time by time, he finally figured that the Hermione he knew was a girl from the future.  
  
Sirius shook his head to clear off the memory. "I'm in love with her, Remus."  
  
"Sirius, you were in love with a girl who hadn't even _existed_ back then. I hope you are aware of that!"  
  
"But now she _does_, doesn't she?!"  
  
"Yes she does! But she's not the girl you knew back then, Sirius."  
  
"What are you talking about, Moony?!" asked Sirius in an exasperated voice, "She's still the same Hermione I knew. Same eyes, same voice, same hair, same body… same lips…"  
  
"Okay! Okay!... Argh!!! What can I do to make you understand?!"  
  
Sirius dismissed his friend's statement and asked, "When did they start dating, anyways?"  
  
"Who? Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"No, Ron and Harry," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Eww!!! Padfoot!! Hmph! Well, as far as I know, they started hitting off during their seventh year. Though Harry told me that they had it in them since fourth year."  
  
"4th year?!" Sirius spat disgustingly, "But I knew them already then. I didn't see them getting _cosy _whatsoever?"  
  
Remus sighed and sat down across Sirius. "Padfoot, my mate, Harry have been together with the both of them since he's 11 years old. Of course he knew them better than you."  
  
It was Sirius' turn to sigh.  
  
"It's just hard, Moony. I still love her, you know. And to see her not even remembering our relationship back then is…"  
  
"Hurtful," Remus finished for him knowingly.

"I still don't understand… why can't she even _remember_ me?"  
  
"She didn't remember me when I came to teach in her third year too. I guess that's what happened when time is messed up with. She just… went to become to her new self back. That's what Dumbledore told me, anyways."  
  
Sirius looked up at his friend who continued, "She was in her 7th year when she was with us back then, but nothing actually _happened_ in her seventh year. McGonagall told me she did not allow Hermione to have that timeturner because she knew what was going to happen if she did. I guess you can say that explains everything."  
  
Sirius nodded and decided to change the topic, "Whatever happened after I fell into that Veil, anyway?"  
  
88888888888888888888888 

"Ron!! You moron!!"  
_  
_"I'm _sorry_. I didn't know you were in the shower, baby."  
  
"Argh!! At least you didn't loose your sense of hearing, didn't you? Can't you hear the shower's running?!" yelled a frustrated Hermione Granger.  
  
"Well, I don't see what you're so angry about. I've seen you naked before, haven't I?"  
  
"ARGH!!! Get out!"  
  
"Mornin', Harry."  
  
"Morning, Ron. Have some blueberry waffles!"  
  
Ron sat down and began munching his delicious breakfast.  
  
"You know, Harry, you are a great cook!" complimented Ron.  
  
"Aren't I, mate? Too bad, no ladies realised that yet…" Harry said in mocked sadness.  
  
"Well _I_ do!" Hermione came into the dining room, with only a long baggy T-shirt on, and with her wet curly hair wetting the top of her clothes.  
  
Ron cleared his throat to signal her that her comment affected him. Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry chortled.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. I won't steal your woman."  
  
"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, mate. Hell knows that she's still head over heels with you," Ron added. Harry blushed, which made Hermione giggled.  
  
"Can we drop this subject?" asked Harry.  
  
"If you want to," Ron replied teasingly.  
  
"Anyways Hermione, Ron and I have to go to the office after this."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'm on leave today anyways. And I'm meeting Sirius here later."  
  
After Ron had his shower, the two men dressed to get ready for work. It was when both of them were at the door when Harry turned to Hermione and said teasingly, "Remember Mione, don't do anything to my godfather that I would do." With that, Ron whacked his best friend on the head.  
  
"Haha! Yeah, Harry? What _would_ you do?" Hermione laughed back.  
  
Harry went silent for a while before bursting out saying, "EWWWW!!! Now I can't even _look_ at my godfather without having images!" Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
Once they're gone, Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
"Harry's gone mad!" she said aloud.  
  
"What _would_ I do to Sirius, anyway? Not that he's bad looking," she wondered, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Ugh! Harry has really rubbed it on me!"  
  
With that, she passed the time by watching the muggle television she and Harry had bought together.

* * *

_A/N: This is a terrible chapter in my opinion. I don't know how to portray what I had in mind properly, but this is the best I can come out with :(_****


	6. Flat Screen TV? Or wizard’s photo?

_A/N: Aah! I'm never good with conversations during 1-to-1 meetings. Bear with me! And whoa! Talking about that, I'm going to have my school's attachment's interview (SIP) soon… I'm so nervous! I hate interviews!!_

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 6: Flat Screen TV? Or wizard's photo?

* * *

Anxious? Nervous? No… TERRIFIED! That's what Sirius Black is feeling right now. He was trying to fix his shoulder-length hair with some charm, but it appeared that the effects seemed to be useless.  
  
"Sirius, you're _44_ years old! Act like one!" scolded his friend.  
  
"Shut up, _Moony_!"  
  
"Hmph!! Fine!"  
  
After what appeared to be like hours, Sirius turned to his friend. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Good." It was a remark which made Sirius too rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm off…"  
  
"You sure you know where the apartment is, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Harry gave me the address. I'm going to apparate there, anyway. Okay then, see you later."  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
888888888888888888  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Sirius," Hermione told herself.  
  
She went to the door, but stopped to fix herself before opening it. Instantly, she gave him a bright smile, which again made his knees go weak, that he unconsciously held the doorframe for support. She was wearing a pair of slacks and a light grey sweater with a big 'H' stitched on it. Probably Molly's Christmas' present. She had its sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and had her hair tied up in a high lazy knot that made some fringe fell down on her face, which to Sirius, looked perfect on her.  
  
"Come in. Make yourself at home."  
  
Sirius took a seat in the living room.  
  
"What would you have, coffee, tea.., or would you like to try some muggle soda?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Umm, it's a muggle drink. It's called Coca Cola. I'm sure you'll like it." With that, Hermione disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Sirius took the time to let his eyes wander around the room. So this is how a modern muggle apartment looked like. He heard from Harry that Hermione was the one who insisted on doing the home deco. Finally, his eyes set on a large piece of silver… thing, which was attached to the wall. It was currently showing a couple snogging senselessly in the sunset. He gulped, and unconsciously squirmed in his seat, taking great notice that he and Hermione were the only ones in the house.  
  
Hermione came in with a tray of cookies and drinks.  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
Sitting in an armchair beside Sirius, Hermione finally took a good look at her guest.  
  
"You look goooood!"  
  
'_Of course! People didn't call me a 'Hogwarts' God' for nothing, you know,_' he thought proudly. That coming from the love of his life, made him swell with pride. Of course he didn't say it out loud. Instead, he just blushed and muttered a 'thank you'.  
  
He took a sip of his drink nervously, and soon found that it was rather… an _interesting_ drink. It bubbles down your throat, and undeniably tasted great. Weird creatures these muggles are…  
  
"Taste gooooood!"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Told ya! Ron has been addicted to it ever since."  
  
Sirius gave her a small quick smile. _That name just _had_ to come out, mustn't it?_ He looked around again, feeling a little awkward. He turned to look behind him to see several picture frames arranged neatly on a shelf. Most were of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were together a mixture of both wizards' and muggles' photos. He averted his eyes quickly whenever they caught sight of those with only Ron and Hermione in it. There were two other larger ones that hanged on the wall which didn't move, and were totally black and white.  
  
Hermione followed his gaze.  
  
"Well, I somehow still prefer muggle pictures. They're more artistic… more abstract, if you asked me. That's why when we bought this apartment, I took the interior decoration in my own hands. I like muggles' way of living.., which fortunately the guys didn't mind."  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "Then I must compliment you on your good taste."  
  
Hermione blushed and muttered back a 'thank you'.  
  
Sirius eyes then landed back on that rectangular silver thing in front of them, which to his horror, was now showing the same couple, but half nude, snogging senselessly on a _bed_! Hermione's eyes widened and quickly took the remote to switch it off. She gave out a lame mumble, "Erm… heheh!"  
  
The both of them looked everywhere but each other, feeling the awkwardness between them grew stronger and stronger.  
  
It was Hermione who broke the silence. "That's how afternoon programs are… always some pathetic romance rubbish." She said all these without looking at Sirius. He did not understand what she meant by 'programs', but just sat there looking at her, smiling mischievously.  
  
Hermione finally dared a glance at Sirius, and was terrified to see his mischievous look. She knew she must have looked like a tomato head in that instant.  
  
"Argh! _Anyway_!" she said aloud which startled Sirius. "I asked you to come here to talk to you more about the Veil. There're still some discoveries I would like to make."  
  
Sirius' heart dropped a bit. He knew the reason she called him over, but he honestly didn't come here to talk about it. 'Who cares?!' his inner mind told him, 'You're alone with her. That's all you need. Just listening to her is good enough.'  
  
So they spent the rest of the time chatting about the Veil. All the while, Sirius would make jokes which made her laugh; a special melody which Sirius missed terribly. He would also note her familiar gestures like she did 27 years ago. Like for instance, absent-mindedly brushing off the strand of hair from her face, but still making it look elegantly graceful, what with her delicate fingers, which he used to love holding._ Sirius secretly had a fetish for hands.  
  
_He was really enjoying his time with Hermione, though he did notice 'a _big_ something' was missing.  
  
888888888888888888

It was at 4 o'clock when both Harry and Ron returned. Both looking worn.  
  
"Hey, Siri! Still here?"  
  
"What's with the nickname, Harry? And yes. I'm still here. I thought that would be apparent."  
  
"Well, your name has 3 syllables. I'm lazy to pronounce all of them."  
  
"There's still 'Padfoot' and 'Snuffles'…" offered Sirius.  
  
"Nah! I still prefer 'Siri'. And I heard from Remus that your girlfriends at school used to love calling you that."  
  
Sirius tensed for a bit. He made a quick glance at Hermione who was giggling at the conversation between the godfather and godson. Ron was smirking while sitting on the armrest of her chair.  
  
"Why, Harry? You want to be Sirius' girlfriend _too_?" Hermione teased, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Ugh! Mione!! Don't remind me!!" yelled Harry, who then stormed off into the bathroom.  
  
Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, not noticing Sirius looking at Hermione perplexed.

* * *

_A/N:I think this is an improvement for myself. Too bad if you guys don't agree. Though yes, I'm still not satisfied with the conversation between Hermione and Sirius. Though I like my ending. Sirius getting the wrong idea… somehow or rather. _****


	7. Not a good actress is she?

_A/N: I'm kinda out of idea for this chapter. So, it's kinda bullshit. Though I still need this chapter for the upcoming ones.  
  
_

_Revised: __27 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 7: Not a good actress is she?

* * *

"Argh!! My neck hurts! I'm telling you, it's going to break anytime soon. I'll be a downright _great_ company to Sir Nicholas when I become 'Nearly Headless Ron Weasley'."  
  
Hermione went up to her boyfriend and started massaging his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Aww… Ron… my poor ishy-bishy-boyfriend… I've been trying to tell you always to sleep properly on your pillow. No wonder your neck pains you."  
  
Harry came out from the bathroom, drying his messy wet hair with a towel.  
  
"You know, Mione. Ron and I've been sharing the same dorm for 7 years. I can tell you that his body is never intact when asleep. Once I caught him snoring with one leg up the headboard and the other on the end table. I wonder what kind of _dreams_ made him turn his position…" Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Tell me about it. Just this morning, I woke up with his big foot greeting me to the new day!"  
  
Ron flushed and muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione giggled and lowered herself to kiss his cheek. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who might that be? None of them were told that they would have any visitors today. Harry grabbed his wand and cautiously peeked into the peephole.  
  
"Ah!" Harry breathed out gleefully.  
  
"Hey Harry! Thought it is Sunday and we wanted to make a morning visit."  
  
He let both Remus and Sirius in.  
  
"But Sirius was just here yesterday?" Harry said in mocked innocence.  
  
Sirius shot him a playful glare making Harry grinned in return. He stopped when he caught sight of Hermione kneading Ron affectionately. Remus must have seen his contorted face since he gave him a warning nudge.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Remus asked.  
  
"He's just scared that he'll end up accompanying Nearly Headless Nick," pointed Hermione.  
  
Sirius snorted. Hermione looked at him oddly and then grinned.  
  
The five of them chatted for what seemed like hours when Hermione received an owl from the Ministry.  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
"What?!" the four men cried in unison.  
  
"8 DeathEaters broke out from Azkaban."  
  
"How come you got the news first?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Maybe perhaps she's a member of the Ministry, Sirius. Or also perhaps she's a Vice-President in her Department," Harry answered sarcastically.  
  
"No need to be so _satirical_, my dear godson," Sirius sneered, but at the same time impressed with Hermione's position. She had never told him about that. 'Though yeah,' he thought, 'what's so surprising about that?'  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Three in the afternoon, Sirius and Remus were back at their house. Remus was busy searching something from his cupboard when he came upon a photo album of his school days.  
  
"Hey! Take a look at this!" he said, throwing the album at Sirius and then continued searching his cupboard.  
  
"What? Oh."  
  
The album contained lots of moving pictures. There was one where James was giving Sirius a piggy-back ride, one with James playing with a snitch, and another one with Remus and Peter laughing at something. His heart boiled at the memory of Peter.  
  
His breath got caught when he finally saw a picture of the Marauders, including Lily and… Hermione. Sirius had his arms wrapped around her, with her back on his chest. The picture-Sirius was occasionally pecking her on her cheeks, neck and lips, making her giggle and squirm in his grab. The same goes with Lily and James; he was tickling Lily every now and then, while the rest of the Marauders just stood there chuckling. He then remembered how hard it was to convince Hermione to take the group photo.

..:: Flashback ::.. _"Aww… Come on, Mione!"  
  
"No, Sirius. I hate taking photos."  
  
"It's just a snap. What must I do to make you reconsider?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sirius couldn't help but feel irritated with his girlfriend. She's so pretty. Of all the girls Sirius had gone out with, they had always loved to pose for pictures, especially with him. So what's different with her?  
  
He sighed. Yeah… that's what I like about her. She's different.  
  
"Fine! You know what? I'm carrying you there! Whether you like it or not!" With that, Sirius pulled Hermione up and carried her as if she was a potato sack.  
  
"SIRIUS!! You put me down this instant!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sirius! I need to finish my homework!"  
  
"You can complete it later."  
  
She was kicking and trashing her legs and hands. Even when they joined the group, she was looking as if she was unsure whether being there was the right place to be.  
  
_::: End of Flashback ::: 

"Found it!!" exclaimed Remus, putting Sirius out from his reverie. Sirius sighed. He remembered the photos at her apartment. She seemed so photogenic. He sat there looking at nothing, with the album on his lap.  
  
"You know, Hermione was not a very good actress, if you asked me," Remus said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I remember her looking nervous when taking this picture. I think she knew that taking it was not a good idea because she's from the future. It's just that we were fool enough not to figure it out."  
  
Sirius stared at his friend who continued, "Even now, I can still remember moments when she'd fidget about something she said."  
  
"Why Remus, I didn't know you were ogling at my girlfriend all along."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Well, I can't help it if she's so pretty, can't I?"  
  
"Why you!!" Sirius smacked his friend's head with the album. They continued whacking each other not noticing a 'CRACK' sound in the room.  
  
"I didn't know you guys are still _that_ immature!"  
  
Sirius and Remus stopped abruptly.  
  
"Harry!" They cried in unison, looking flustered, making Harry chuckled.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, I'm bored at home. Ron and Hermione went out for their date."  
  
Sirius frowned.  
  
"Have a seat, while I make you some grape juice. Got that from the supper-market you recommended me to," Remus said while making way into the kitchen.  
  
"_Super_-market, Remus," Harry corrected, shaking his head.  
  
"I can't believe Remus got those muggle terms wrong. Considering he scored high for 'Muggle Studies' at school," Sirius wondered.  
  
"I can assure you, Sirius, that they never cover everything about muggles. Sometimes I'm just glad I'm from both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Not like some Pureblood fools."  
  
Sirius scowled. "That's just _mean_, Harry!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I forgot that you're one of them," Harry grinned, earning him a whack on the head.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me! I've got something to show you."  
  
"Great! Whacking my head makes an old man regain his memory! How interesting!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not _that_ old!"  
  
"Sure, Sirius."  
  
"Wait here," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself when Sirius went into his room. His eyes finally landed on an opened album on the coffee table in front of him.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah… 'Uh Oh!' You can say that!_


	8. Secrets and Plans

_A/N: Okay… here's the 8th chapter. Sorry, if I took my own sweet time these past few days. Been too preoccupied!_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 8: Secrets and Plans_

* * *

"Here you go, Harry. Grape jui-"  
  
Remus' jaw dropped at the sight he saw, dropping the glass in his hand. The clatter of broken glass seemed to catch everyone's attention.  
  
Sirius frantically ran out from his room, "What the hell happened?"  
  
He followed Remus' gaze to see Harry holding the photo album, who was looking at the both of them intently.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously, "just browsing through your old photos. Is that too… shocking?"  
  
Remus cast a quick cleaning spell on the mess he made and walked over to Harry cautiously. He sighed a relief when he saw the picture Harry was looking at was not the '_dreaded_' one. He looked over to Sirius and gave him a discreet shake of head, telling him that he need not worry, but that did not go unnoticed by Harry.  
  
Sirius took the album from Harry's hands and put it away.  
  
"Here, Harry. I wanted to show you this. It's called a Nelish. Your father owned this, and I think it's time to pass it to you…"  
  
Harry drank his last drop of grape juice Remus had made for him… again.  
  
"Well, I think it's time for me to go back. I don't want you guys to beg me mentally in your head to get lost," he chuckled cheekily.  
  
"Now, Harry. You don't really think that, do you?" Remus said.  
  
Harry just laughed. Neither of the two friends noticed him slipping a picture into his back pocket.  
  
"Naw… Ron and Hermione should be home by now. I don't want them to think the escape convicts got a hold on me. Especially, Hermione! She's one wreck when she's worried."

8888888888888888888888

"Mommy… I want Megha…"  
  
Ron stirred in his sleep, only to hear the voice again, "Megha…"  
  
It was the third time he heard Hermione murmuring this name while asleep. He had asked her, who it was. But every time he did, she will dismiss the question. Her pained look every time those questions arise was never gone unnoticed by Ron.  
  
He looked over to Hermione who was sleeping by his side and pulled her closer.  
  
"Shh…" he cooed, stroking her hair and cheek. "Shh… it's okay…" He had thought of singing her a lullaby, but decided that it was far beyond ridiculous. She finally quietened down.  
  
The moon beam shone from the window, giving her a breath-taking look. _She really is beautiful._ He really feels lucky to be 'the one' for her.  
  
September is coming, meaning her birthday, September 19, is coming soon. Ginny had agreed to accompany him tomorrow to purchase his gift for Hermione. A ring. A special ring, that is. True, it was still considered early to buy her a present, but he just couldn't wait. It was time, he decided. And he was ever so nervous and eager to propose to her.

8888888888888888888888

Two more drop of vanilla essence… yeah okay… What's next? Stir till it's white and fluffy…  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
"Arrrgghh!!!"  
  
The sack of flour fell, eggs splattered on the tiled floor. His head was covered with sugar and flour as he turned around shocked.  
  
"HERMIONE!!! Don't DO that!!"  
  
She just stood there staring at Sirius with an amused face. She smiled apologetically, and then smirked.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me? Sirius Black, trying to bake a cake?"  
  
Sirius immediately flushed, "Muffins to be exact."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows looking more amused.  
  
"What's that you're holding, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh. It's for Remus. His Wolfsbane potion."  
  
Sirius gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I guess that means Remus hasn't told you, yet. Since Snape died, I told him that I'll be happy to help him conjure up the potion for him."  
  
Sirius did not know whether to feel sad or happy for Severus' death.  
  
"Voldemort found out he's a spy, hence his death."  
  
"Oh," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Well.., so where's Remus?"  
  
"Oh, umm… He was needed for the Order. He'll be back soon."  
  
"Well, I'll just leave this thing here, then. Tell him to drink it up as _soon_ as possible. I need to be in the office by now. See you, Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, okay…" feeling disappointed that she couldn't stay much longer. He watched her walked over the table to place the tumbler when she turned around looking at him.  
  
"Oh! And Sirius…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She smiled and pointed her wand at him. "Scourgify! Hmm… Much better!"  
  
She winked and disapparated.


	9. Not fair!

_A/N: Just for the record, the spell "Scourgify" in the previous chapter means 'clean up'. I thought you guys knew that already..?_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 9: Not fair!_

* * *

"Morning, Red-Head."  
  
"Morning, Scar-Head!"  
  
Harry sniggered. "Have a good shag with your girlfriend, last night?"  
  
"Shut your gap, Harry! And it's none of your business."  
  
"Oh c'mon! It's not that I'm deaf. You lot forgot putting a Silencing Charm on that d-"  
  
_THUNK!!_  
  
"What was that?" asked an alert Ron Weasley.  
  
"It came from the entrance door…" replied Harry. He went up and opened the door cautiously to reveal a frustrated Sirius Black, who was rubbing his forehead furiously.  
  
"You guys! I must admit that it's kinda frustrating that you put wards around your house. Can't people just apparate right into it?!"  
  
"Aah… my dearest godfather. As my darling friend, Hermione puts it, 'you've got to _loose_ something to _gain_ something'," Harry said in an intellectual voice, obviously mocking his female friend.  
  
"Harry! You can cut that act _now_!" Hermione yelled from her room.  
  
"Look who's talking! Shagging my red-haired pal till who-know-when, and telling me to shut up!"  
  
"HARRY!!" both Ron and Hermione shouted. Ron was looking at Harry in horror, with crimson face.  
  
By the time, Harry realised what he said, Ron had already stormed into his room. Harry sighed. "Well, they have been shagging since 7th year… what's there to keep a secret about?" he said, clearly trying to defend himself.  
  
What Harry didn't notice was the pale face his godfather was now wearing. He had unknowingly broken his godfather's heart even further.

..:: Flashback ::.

_"Sirius, stop that!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, before continuing leaving trails of kisses on her left arm up to her slender neck.  
  
"Stop _trying_ to distract me! I'm trying to read here. It's good to know about the Kexrosies before our classes."  
  
"Hermione, the book is in your hands. And you are _already_ in the _process_ of reading it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't if you continue kissing, _biting_ AND seducing me."  
  
"I am?" he looked up momentarily, mocking an innocent face.  
  
"Argh! You're insufferable!"  
  
Without further notice, Hermione jumped onto Sirius, kissing him furiously. Sirius smiled inwardly at his achievement.  
  
__Tongues and teeth clashed. Sirius gathered her to him, his mouth demanding and bruising as his hands slid pass her blouse to roam her bare back... with the exception of her bra strap, of course. They continued kissing passionately, not caring anyone walking in on them. Furthermore, it was late at __midnight__. All students had gone up to their dorms.  
  
Sirius let out a soft moan as Hermione caressed his neck, and in one swift movement, he was on top of her, straddling her. Hands tangled themselves in hair, explored bodies, unwilling to stop touching. He didn't know how his shirt had become unbuttoned, but he didn't care because Hermione was running her hands over his stomach, stroking up and down. As the contact became more intimate, Hermione did what she had never done before; licking her lover, all over his chest and nipples, which caused him to buck his hips to her, showing her how aroused he was. But just as his hands reached her stomach, which was obviously taking its cue to move further up, Hermione sat up abruptly, knocking him over.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ooo… I'm so sorry, Sirius. You're okay?"  
  
Sirius nodded, panting heavily.  
  
"We had to stop."  
  
Sirius nodded again, before kissing her forehead. "I know. You're not ready. I don't want to do anything which you would regret later."  
  
Deep in his heart, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. It always ended up like this when things became intimate between them. He would have had her already if she was one of those bimbos he had dated back then. He really wanted her, but at the same time, he wanted it to be special with Hermione. She would always tell him that she was not ready. He respected that. He did not want to rush up things. He will wait. Yes… he will wait.  
  
_

..:: End of Flashback ::..

Sirius couldn't help but feel jealous of Ron. Hermione had been shagging him since their _seventh_ year?! _What about me?! When it comes to me, she just… abandoned me?! Making excuses which I foolishly fell for?! Not ready, my foot!! But she was ready for Ron in her 7th year?!_  
  
"So, what brings my godfather to this humble place?"  
  
Sirius did not hear a word Harry said since he was still deep in thought. Harry sighed loudly, which still did not capture Sirius' attention.  
  
"Great. Now I have no one to talk to."  
  
Harry stared at his godfather, wondering what he was thinking about. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"SIRIUS!! Planet Earth to Sirius!" Harry shouted, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Care to tell me what you were thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Harry looked intently on his godfather's face. "Do I look like a dumb toad to you?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way…" Sirius guffawed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again, when Sirius asked him, "Harry, when did Ron and Hermione start dating?" His voice sounded fake-casual like. Sirius knew Remus told him they did in their 7th, but couldn't help asking Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius in the eye for a moment, as though he was trying to read his mind.  
  
"Well, they told me they started dating in seventh year."  
  
"Oh," was all Sirius could say. There was a certain glint of jealousy in his tone that Harry noticed.  
  
"Anyway, back to my original question, what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh… umm… well… er… good heavens! I forgot!"  
  
Harry huffed. "Sirius, I just do hope I won't be as forgetful as you when I grow old."  
  
Sirius scowled. "Hey I'm not-"  
  
"I know, I know… my _young_ godfather. I let you think back… and in the mean time, let me go apologise to those lovebirds in there."  
  
Harry got up and went over to his friends' door. "Guys, I want to say I'm sorry, okay. It's a slip of tongue… what you call that, Hermione? Ah! _Freudian Slip_!" Harry said, trying to make a joke.  
  
The door opened to reveal a smiling Hermione Granger. Ron apparently had fallen back to sleep on the bed. "It's okay, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head at the sight of his red-haired friend. "That big oaf! He just woke up this morning!"  
  
Hermione frowned at Harry, apparently offended on behalf of her boyfriend. Harry held out his hands in defence, "Oops! Sorry!"  
  
"Never mind. I've yet to have my breakfast. What did you make?"  
  
"For you, my lady..." bowing his head, "yesterday's leftover pepperoni pizza!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went straight into the kitchen. Harry grinned at the retreating back of his female friend, while walking towards Sirius.  
  
"So, did your memory finally made its come back?"  
  
Sirius gave Harry a quick glare, but smiled eventually.  
  
"You know, you're acting more and more like James. So cocky. Like father like son!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Hah! Yeah. That's what Remus told me once."  
  
"Anyways, I was thinking of planning a surprise party for Hermione's birthday," he said in a hushed voice.  
  
Harry stared incredulously at his godfather, obviously not expecting to hear that.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?"  
  
"Yes, you did. It's kind of… a thank you note for her… for saving my life."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something. Finding that he had no words to let out, he nodded.  
  
"Okay. So what you want to do about it? I mean, we need to talk to Ron about this too."  
  
Sirius frowned. He hadn't thought of including his 'rival' in the plan.  
  
"Well, let's get out of this place. Go to some café or something to talk it out."  
  
"You want me to wake Ron or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"O-_kay_."  
  
Harry went into the kitchen to inform Hermione that he's going out with Sirius. On the way to the nearby café, Harry stopped suddenly.  
  
"Hang on a minute. How did you know about Hermione's birthday?"  
  
Sirius gulped, before looking at Harry warily. "Er… I… I have my ways. Heheh!"

* * *

_A/N: I'm not good at writing 'make-out' sessions. Even with the help of constant smut reading, I still suck at it. :P Sorry about that. And man! I really hate my English! They suck! I got 'D' for my O' Levels. So… bear with me._


	10. Ponderings

_A/N: Ah! I finally reached the 10th chapter of my story! This chappie is dedicated to Captain Oblivious who can't wait to know whether Harry saw the album or not. ;) Hihi!  
  
Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 10: Ponderings_

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the evening. Dim lights filled the dark room. Harry was lying on his bed, starring blankly on the ceiling. None of his friends were back. Just then, the doorbell rang. Harry sighed heavily, before getting up to get the door. He cast a visibility spell it, which Hermione had taught him to see the visitor. It was Ron. Glad to have a company, Harry opened the door to let his flatmate in.  
  
"Hiya, Harry! Is Mione back yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Ron sighed a relief, which made Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Good, good. I want to show you the ring Ginny and I chose this afternoon, for her birthday."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You mean… You're going to…?"  
  
Ron blushed, and nodded. "I'm really nervous, Harry. Do you think she'll agree?"  
  
Harry gave an immediate frown. "I don't know, mate. Let me think…"  
  
Ron's expression immediately changed to horror.  
  
"RON!! Of course, you jack ass! You guys have been crazy for each other since… I dunno… since _forever_! Of course she'll marry you!"  
  
Ron looked down, looking glum as ever.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. You're worrying as if you're asking Queen of England's hand in marriage!"  
  
Ron nodded, feeling reassured. He finally took notice of the atmosphere of the room. "Why is our apartment so dark, Harry?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Sometimes, it's good to think in the dark."  
  
Ron shook his head, not believing his friend. Harry has gone a bit bonkers ever since Sirius fell into that Veil.  
  
"Sometimes, I'm scared of you, Harry…"  
  
"Oh, yeah? BOO!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He sat in his favourite armchair, still fiddling with the velvet maroon box in his hands.  
  
"So, let me see the ring," said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Here," Ron handed the box to his friend.  
  
It was a pretty simple white gold ring with a small diamond and some engravings '_To Love And Beyond_', which would glitter when it's being read.  
  
"Not bad. I bet it was Ginny who chose it for you, since I know you got crappy taste."  
  
"I'm touched, Harry. You know me so well… or should I say, 'you know _Ginny_ that well?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said, handing the box back.  
  
Ron just sniggered.  
  
"We're actually planning a surprise party for our Mione."  
  
Ron looked up. "Sirius planned it up. He said he wanted it to be a thank you note for her."  
  
"How come you never tell me?" Ron asked, feeling offended.  
  
"Well… you were sleeping this morning. Sirius came by to tell me that."  
  
"At least, you could have woken me up… It's my _girlfriend_'s birthday."  
  
Harry fidgeted, not knowing what to say. On one hand, he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, and on the other, he wanted to defend his godfather.  
  
"Well… Sirius told me I could tell you later." In truth, Sirius uttered none of these. Ron looked intently at Harry. Harry knew he was trying to read his mind. He finally heard a sigh from Ron.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I kinda have a feeling Sirius is avoiding me. He never really talks to me. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but agree silently. He too didn't understand his godfather's behaviour towards his best friend. He was okay with him in their 4th and 5th year…  
  
"Nah! I think it's just your imagination."  
  
Ron snorted and said, "That's what Mione told me."  
  
The door bell rang just then. It was Hermione. Ron gave her a peck as a form of greeting.  
  
"Guys, please excuse me tonight. I'm really knackered. I'm going straight to bed." With a big yawn, she went straight to her room.  
  
"Whoa! I never knew a Hermione Granger going to bed without getting a shower," Harry mused. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm going in too, Harry."  
  
"She already said she's _knackered_, Ron. There's no point _decoying_ her anymore."  
  
"Harry, mate, if you don't get your _perverted_ mind out of my way, I'm gonna bloody skin you alive!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Go on. Leave me alone…"  
  
Ron was already walking into his room which he shared with Hermione, when Harry said these. The last words he heard from Harry was his continuing self-pity, "…all by myself…"  
  
Outside in the living room, Harry sighed heavily. Feeling totally lonely, he retreated into his own bedroom. His mind started reeling on what Ron said earlier. He pulled out his drawer on the end table, and took out the piece of picture he had 'smuggled'. He lied back onto his bed.  
  
Green bespectacled eyes narrowed down at the two figures in the picture, totally ignoring his parents, and the other two men.  
  
Sirius was pointing his finger at the camera, whispering something to the brown haired girl in his arms before getting swatted on the arm. He then continued devouring her neck when suddenly he stopped to look at Harry, probably getting scolded by the cameraman, as the rest of the whole group sniggered. Finally, the whole lot of them gave a good pose.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, drinking in the information from the picture. He gave one last look before putting both the picture and his glasses away.  
  
"I've got to talk to Hermione about this," he promised himself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry there are not much SB/Hr scenes in this one. I wanna thank all my reviewers. I've decided that this time round, I'd like to give individual messages :)  
  
Satin Valkyrie: Actually, I'm very honoured to be getting reviews from you. Honestly! I'd just found out about __ur__ 'HG & the Voudoun Mirror'. Truly flabbergasted by it! I find it kinda difficult to find specific stories in FictionAlley. I read your beta version of __ur__ 10th chapter in __ur__ LiveJournal. Really wicked! Update soon, woman!  
  
Jessie: Thanx! And yeah! SB/Hr rocks!  
  
Rane2920072: Heheh! You're so sweet! Reviewing every chapter of mine… Thank you!  
  
confused: Actually, there's no such hints of SB/Hr in the books. I dunno if the rest of the SB/HG fans agree with that. But in my case, I stumbled upon a fic about Hermione turning back to time (timeturner cliché), and found the pairing suitable. Time-by-time, I got addicted to this pairing.  
  
fuzzfurry: Thank you! :) I just hope my future chapters will be up to standard. I'm a horrible planner. Sometimes I can just get stuck, not knowing how to continue!  
  
Green-Eyed-Moony: So sweet! Thank you!  
  
Captain Oblivious: Heheh! I hope this chapter satisfy you ;) As for the other part of your musing, yes. Hermione had already gone back in time, (which occurred in her 7th year; currently, she's already 19 years old.) My chapter Five actually kind of explains the main situation.  
  
s.s.harry: 'Spaghettios'? What are 'spaghettios'? I can only think of 'spaghetti' right now… Uh! I'm hungry! _


	11. The Magnificent Venue

_A/N: Sorry for the long update. I could not get the 'alone' time with my PC these last few days.  
  
Revised: __28 August 2004__  
  
_

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 11: The Magnificent Venue_

* * *

Both Harry and Ron had taken the liberty to apply for leave on Tuesday, without letting Hermione know. It was already two days before Hermione's birthday. The task of asking Hermione was well of forgotten with Harry. As for Ron, his nerves were getting the better out of him day by day.  
  
"Okay, guys. I just called Hermione's Mom that we'll be at their house by noon," announced Harry.  
  
"Called? When?" asked his godfather.  
  
Harry did not answer him. Instead, he took out a small silver, metallic-looking device out of his pocket and showed it to him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's called a _cell_ phone, Sirius."  
  
"_Sell_ fone? I only know of a fel- umm… t-telly-fone?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head a bit. "I think you can leave that to Hermione to explain. Now, that's not the point. She told me she would prefer us making our entry like normal muggles do. So…"  
  
The two purebloods nodded understandingly. They had discussed with Hermione's parents through owls that they want to make the party at their house, which they had agreed to wholeheartedly.  
  
Today was the day they would start helping out decorating and setting up the place. All was going as planned. Mrs Granger with the ordered birthday cake, Molly with the dishes and delicacies, Harry and Ron with the guests, Remus and Sirius with the finance, Arthur with the transportations, and Fred and George who offered themselves for the surprises, despite Molly's disagreement telling them the Grangers won't be a tad happy with it.  
  
All the three of them were very much excited to go to Hermione's house. None of them had ever gone there, except for Ron who did in their 4th year.  
  
"Well, I did. But we never really got to tour the house. We landed on a small study room where Hermione was alone waiting with her luggage," explained Ron.  
  
"C'mon, let's get a taxi. It's been long since I took these muggles' transport," said Harry.  
  
The three of them walked out to Muggle London, when Sirius cautiously took out his wand… "Accio Tax-"  
  
"Sirius!" Harry gasped, frantically lowering his godfather's hand, "that's not the way to get a taxi!"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"You've got to wait for them to appear and hail them like this," he said, putting out an arm, waving it a little.  
  
Ron, who was pretty used to muggle transport, thanks to his soon-to-be-fiancée, sniggered loudly. Sirius gave him a withering look, obviously annoyed and insulted.  
  
Five minutes already passed, and no vacant taxis were in view. Suddenly, a girly voice shouted at them. In a moment, Harry was scared it was Hermione. It was Ginny. Running towards them, panting heavily. "I hope you guys don't mind me joining. I think Mrs Granger would love to have at least one female company with her. Besides I'm bored at home."  
  
Once Harry turned back to the road, a dark blue, capped-car stared back at him. He looked at Sirius who was smiling winningly. Harry gave him back an impressed look. The four of them finally entered the car, Ginny having taken the front seat.  
  
"8 Westbury Grove, please," Harry told the driver, looking down at a small piece of parchment he had written on.  
  
It was a long ride. It was not until fifty-five minutes later, until they saw a signboard with the words 'Westbury Grove' printed on it. All four of them were starring wide eyed at all the big houses… make that _mansions,_ passing them. Even the taxi driver looked entranced by the neighbourhood. Ron gulped loudly. Hermione had never told him that she was _this_ wealthy. He was now _terrified_ about his plans for her birthday.  
  
They passed 6th and 7th Westbury Grove. Ginny wore an expression of utter confusion. Where was the 8th? As in cue, the car turned in to a secluded path, leading to a magnificent circular driveway, decorated with hedges, flowers, plants and fountains. The taxi finally stopped in front of the mansion's entrance. "Here you are, 8 Westbury Grove. 23 pounds, please," said the driver._  
_  
But the driver was returned with nothing but silence, for his passengers were looking out the window with opened-mouth at the humongous, rich-looking brick mansion in front of them.  
  
"Harry… are you sure this is Hermione's house?" asked a timid Ginny Weasley.  
  
It was not Harry who answered her, but an annoyed looking driver, "Of course it is! Look at that!" He pointed to an elegant wood carving which was pasted on the wall of the building; '_8 Westbury Grove – The Grangers_'.  
  
Just then, an old looking man came out from the back of the building. Harry quickly paid the driver with the muggle money he had on hand. Once the four of them were out, the old man welcomed them and introduced himself as the watchman of the mansion. Suddenly, there was a squeal heard from inside the house. The front door burst opened, and out came Wylona Granger, a pretty curly-haired middle-aged woman, best known as _Mrs_ Granger. Right after her, came a man who looked in his early forties. It was Karl Granger, Hermione's Dad. Hermione's mother went down the steps before embracing the three young adults standing in front of her.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Ginny! How so very nice to see you!"  
  
They have seen a lot of the Grangers these past years, but never at their house. They always meet the Grangers either at the Burrow when they'd dropped Hermione over for the summer or at King's Cross Station. They would also make a few visits at their current apartment, once in a while. All the three young people smiled happily at the motherly figure. Mr Granger took his cue by smiling affectionately at his daughter's friends, "Hello there, people!"  
  
'They were truly down-to-earth human beings, for someone so wealthy,' Harry thought, 'and the Dursleys are snobbish?' He snorted mentally at the thought. He suddenly noticed Sirius fidget silently. "Oh! How rude of me. Um… Mr and Mrs Granger, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. _He_ was the one who planned this whole thing."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Mr Black. How nice of you. I'm Karl and this is my wife, Wylona," Mr Granger greeted, shaking his hand. He suddenly stopped, and stared at Sirius, "I remember hearing your name somewhere…" Sirius just smiled nervously.  
  
"Well, c'mon you lot. Come in, make yourself at home," said a smiling Mrs Granger. She then called out to her house maid. "What would you have for drinks?" Wylona asked the four of them sweetly.  
  
Sirius spoke up first, "C-Coco-Lala."  
  
Both Ron and Harry stifled their laughter into choked coughs. Mrs Granger, however merely raised her eyebrows at Sirius, but quickly smiled at the man. Sirius was quickly reminded of Hermione's brilliant smile. So _this_ is where Hermione got her smile from…  
  
"Oh! You mean, _Coca Cola_?"  
  
Sirius smiled sheepishly, looking utterly embarrassed. Sirius looked up at their maid to see she too was trying to hide her smile.  
  
"I'll have that too," said Ron.  
  
Wylona smiled at her daughter's boyfriend, and then looked at the two remaining friends who looked at each other. "Well, make that _four_ Coca Cola with ice, please," Harry said politely to the maid. He quickly cringed at his own words, not really used at ordering people around. _Ah! I bloody sounded like ordering food in a restaurant!  
_  
The maid smiled and disappeared into one of the rooms. She came back moments later with six glasses of dark brown bubbling liquid. The Grangers and the four of them chatted for a while before Karl Granger said, "You guys can just call any of the maids here if you need any help.  
  
Soon, the four of them worked around the house. "I don't understand why you guys want to do the setting up, when they got house-maids of their own," grumbled Ginny.  
  
The three men were instantly wondering about Hermione's SPEW. She seemed to have no qualms in having house-maids at her parents' house…  
  
Just then, one of the maids came up to Ron and said, "Mr Weasley, Mr and Mrs Granger wishes to speak to you."

* * *

_A/N: I don't know much about __London__. So, the taxi rates' too low or high, I don't know. I had thought of stuffing the whole idea on this one chapter. But it will make it long, and I guess it would make no difference separating the next part in a different chapter. But fear not, the next chapter should be up very soon.  
  
I watched the 3rd movie last Tuesday. I'd watched it 2 times already. And I must say that it was quite satisfying for us SB/Hr shippers. **(Spoiler warning)** The climax, mainly! HELL! I even went ballistic when Snuffles (the dog) jumped over Hermione and Harry! Haha! I love the part when the 3 of them rode Buckbeak. Sirius was holding Mione on the waist. Even after that, he helped Mione (practically carried her) get down off Buckbeak, and held her hand for like 2-3 seconds. And what's more, even complimented her which caused her to smile at him with twinkling eyes. Quote from movie-Sirius "You _are_ truly the brightest witch of your age." I just went to Heaven and came back to Earth right then!  
  
__Angulgurl__: Heheh! Thank you.  
  
fuzzfurry: Really? ;)  
  
Sissiro: Yeah… SB/HG is very addictive!  
  
Captain Oblivious: Glad you liked it. I have a "fair" deal for both Ron and Sirius in mind for this story. That's all I can say.  
  
PsYcHoJo: Thank you so much!  
  
Rane2920072: :) Hihi!  
  
foggyglass: Thank you for the compliments. :) Though, I for one am both an R/Hr and a SB/Hr shipper.  
  
__Crystal__: Harry is actually shocked about the photo, to say the least. Though he didn't show it to the Marauders, and his friends… I don't know how to put it… he wanted to find out about this 'mystery' by himself. Ah! That came out wrong. I hope the future chapters will explain better on this issue._


	12. The Grangers’ Past

_A/N: Not much Sirius in this one, though!_

_  
Revised: __28 August 2004__  
  
_

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 12: The Grangers' Past_

* * *

Sirius watched as Ron disappeared, following the maid.  
  
"What do you reckon they want with my git brother?" asked Ginny.  
  
Sirius snorted silently at the girl's accurate description of the red-haired boy.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Harry, who was charming a decorative element with his wand.

88888888888888888888

Ron was escorted to a very small, cosy sitting room. The place was oddly cold.  
  
Mr Granger noticed him shivering. He took a small device, which Ron recognized as a 'remote control' and pointed it to a big rectangular thing pasted high on the wall above them. He then looked back at Ron and smiled good-naturedly. The room was still cold, but a little less colder than earlier.  
  
A maid came in just then, bringing in a tray of three glasses of cold-iced water. Ron was fiddling with his thumbs, biting his lips every now and then, not knowing why he was called over for.  
  
Karl Granger chuckled softly at the young man's behaviour.  
  
"Relax, dear boy. I never really get to talk to you. Now, I think is the perfect time. I hope your friends didn't mind."  
  
Ron smiled reassuringly, "No. I hope not."  
  
Karl looked at Ron again, and chuckled once more, earning him a glare from his wife.  
  
"You know, I was once in your place when I met my wife's parents. I understand how you're feeling right now," he grinned.  
  
Ron grinned back nervously.  
  
"Let's get straight to the point then, shall we? I'll ask you a typical fatherly question," Karl winked. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"  
  
Ron was thinking fast for a good answer. He knew he was looking rigid.  
  
"Umm… I-I… really _love_ Hermione, sir. It seemed like I've had the whole time! I was, am and will love her with all my heart. I would like to spend my whole life taking care of her," replied an apprehensive Ron Weasley.  
  
Mr Granger smiled at the young man sitting in front of him, while his wife sighed adoringly, with her hand placed on her heart, causing Ron to turn into his Weasley-blush trademark.  
  
It was Mrs Granger who spoke then, "You know Ron, the first time I saw you, I already liked you. You looked so adorable in your first year. Ever since Hermione got into Hogwarts, her owls were nothing more than, 'Ron this', 'Ron that'…" she gave out a giggle, similar to Hermione's. "And I found out from your mother, Molly, that it was the same with you."  
  
Ron knew he was as red as ever by then. He then realised that this should also be a good time to tell the Grangers about his plan for their daughter's birthday.  
  
"That's all we need to hear, Ron," said a smiling Karl Granger.  
  
"Umm… Mr and Mrs Granger, there's something I'd like to tell you… or rather, ask you… about. I, uh… I have a big plan in mind for Hermione, this Thursday," Ron said in a shaky voice.  
  
The couple raised their eyebrows, half guessing what was coming next.  
  
"Yes?" Wylona asked, seemingly to be struggling hiding a curious grin.  
  
Ron looked down at his tangled thumbs. "Umm… I, uh… I…" Ron paused to take a deep breathe. Karl and Wylona Granger were biting their lips from laughing at the poor boy.  
  
"I want to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." Ron sighed a relief, feeling lighter than before, but at the same time dreading what was coming next, considering that they come from such a wealthy family.  
  
Mr Granger smiled. "Ron, as long as Hermione's happy, Wylona and I are nobody to stop you from doing what you want. You guys have all your needed blessings."  
  
Ron was stunned. _They approved? _That_ easily? Wow!! I love these people!  
_  
The Grangers witnessed a sudden delighted smile from the red-haired man. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Now, son. Since you're going to be part of the family soon, please call us by our first names. Karl, and Wylona," said Mr Granger, gesturing his hand to himself and his wife, who was nodding in agreement.  
  
Ron smile sheepishly. "Alright, Karl, Wylona."  
  
He finally took the waiting glass of water in front of him for a drink. Through the glass, he saw a wooden picture frame sitting on an end table beside him. He placed the half-empty glass back onto the table and took a better look at it. It was a very young looking Hermione, and an older looking girl. In the picture, the girl was giving Hermione a teddy-bear hug, which Ron guessed was the reason Hermione was smiling widely, since the picture was stationary.  
  
"That's Hermione's sister, Megha."  
  
Ron's head darted at Karl Granger, at the name.  
  
"H-Hermione has a _sister_?!"  
  
"_Had_ a sister…" Karl said wistfully. "Why? Haven't she told you about her?"  
  
Ron didn't answer him, instead he continued looking at Karl incredulously. Wylona, Ron noticed, was wearing a grim look on her face.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to go to the washroom," she finally said.  
  
Ron knew it was Karl's cue to explain the whole thing.  
  
"I can't believe Hermione never said anything about it. But… I can't blame her…"  
  
Ron was attempted to say that Hermione never even told him about her family's financial status, but decided that it would come out wrong. He was eager to know more. Who was this Megha?  
  
"It's a long story," Karl began. "You would have guessed by now that Megha's gone…"  
  
"I've heard of her name. Hermione kept muttering it in her sleep. But she never told me about her," Ron said.  
  
Karl nodded understandingly. "She wouldn't." He then gave a heavy sigh. "I think you have the right to know, about this, Ron. Since you're going to be a big part of Hermione's life."  
  
Karl Granger stood up from his seat, and moved to sit beside Ron, who was sitting on a loveseat. He then, placed a hand on Ron's arm.  
  
"I just hoped that after knowing all these, you won't change your mind on proposing her."  
  
Ron's heartbeat suddenly increased its speed. What could be so horrible that he would change his decisions?  
  
"I have made my mind, sir. And I'm supportive of anything she'd done, doing or will be doing," assured Ron.  
  
Karl smiled and corrected the young man, "Karl."  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, Karl."  
  
The older man sighed again and started, "It was years ago when Hermione was 6 years old, when we were still living in Germany, our homeland."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. _Hermione is of German's blood?!_  
  
"Her sister was 5 years older than her. They were inseparable. Megha was mine and my first wife's daughter. When my first wife, Tillie passed away, I went back to my long-time lover, my now wife, Wylona, who's a British. Tillie's and my wedding was an arranged one. Wylona and I had a… you can say a 'Romeo and Juliet' love story. My parents hated Wylona. Wylona was an orphan, who was under the guardians of her old aunt. She had no one, other than her. My parents had reluctantly accepted her in the house when I came home telling them that she's their new daughter-in-law. I came from a… _royal_ family. So, moving out was out of question. It was a tradition to live in one whole house as a big family."  
  
"Wylona and Megha really bonded well. When Hermione was born, Megha treated her with all the love she had. My parents still treated both Hermione and my wife as strangers. They only loved Megha. Then the day came when Hermione turned six. That was when we first found out about her powers. It was an accident a six year old witch could do nothing about. She was playing with her step-sister, when we found Megha's lifeless body by her side."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Hermione _killed_ her step-sister?  
  
"That was when my parents lost all control and became hysterics. They cursed my family. Saying stuff like 'We _told_ you! We told you this woman would bring the unluckiness in our family. Now, see what she has given us? A cursed child!' We were thrown out of the house instantly, and I was even wiped out from the family tree. We had no where to go. My brothers had secretly helped me out finding a place. And this is the place I'd get with the money they gave.., and of course with a lot of extra work from the two of us. Wylona and I became dentists together, since… that's where we actually met, at the MBA classes."  
  
Karl Granger sighed and smiled at Ron. "Till now, I still do not regret my decisions marrying Wylona. I love them as much as I had a long time ago."  
  
Ron smiled. He felt exhausted at the information he just heard. He took another drink from the glass. "I must say that I'm envy of you, sir… uh, Karl. You guys are really good parents. Hermione is very lucky to have you."  
  
Karl chuckled. "We are people in love, Ron. Follow your heart. It will never lead you wrong."  
  
Mr Granger finally stood up. "Well! It was very nice talking to you, son. We'll be seeing you proposing in front of everybody this Thursday."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Karl guffawed. "Yeah, it's a new tradition I'd made for this family. Proposing should be done in front of the family," he winked.

88888888888888888888

Ron went back to Harry, Ginny and Sirius. The three of them had finished their task once Ron arrived.  
  
On their way home, Harry and Ginny were pestering him about 'the talk', but Ron just kept an impassive face. He just told them that the Grangers wanted to know his intentions with Hermione, which was true. But he did not tell them any more than that. Harry however noticed Sirius starring at Ron once in a while, as if trying to figure out on his own what actually _happened_ during the talk.

* * *

_A/N: Oh gawd! Can't my chapter be any more boring than this?! It's too long-winded and rubbish! My only intention was to explain about the Grangers. Coz' in the books, not much were talked about them. I can promise you the next chappie won't be this boring._


	13. Mystery Unveiled

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 13: Mystery Unveiled_

* * *

One more day left, till Thursday. Ron and Hermione were out at work. Harry, who was free of work, joined Remus and Sirius over at the Burrow where most of the things were being prepared for the big day, which was _coincidentally_ a public holiday.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny got themselves busy with the owls they received concerning the party.  
  
"Harry! Come take a look at this one," called Ginny.  
  
_Harry, _

_Wow! A surprise party for our Head Girl? That's cool! But one problem though, Harry.  
As usual as it sounds, I'm not too sure about the place. I've never been out to Muggle  
__London__. How do I get there?_

_Your friend, _

_Neville Longbottom  
_  
Harry chuckled at the piece of parchment. He quickly penned a reply to his helpless friend. Arthur Weasley had arranged a portkey for most of the guests, where they will meet at the Burrow and leave together.  
  
It was hours later, when Harry spotted his godfather. He was sitting out alone on the grass, beside a small pond, looking up at the sky which was illuminating the beautiful sunset, with birds flying here and there, probably going back to their respecting homes. The breeze even brought out the wonderful aroma of Mrs Weasley's just baked cookies.  
  
Harry quietly took a seat beside his godfather, who seemed oblivious of his presence.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Hermione…" Sirius breathed out dreamily.  
  
Harry eyes widened as he stared at his still oblivious godfather. "Hmm… so what about Hermione?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"You said you were thinking about Hermione when I asked you."  
  
Harry noticed the sudden horror look his godfather wore. "I-I did… not."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius, giving him an 'I-know-what-I-heard' look. Sirius on his part felt himself trembling. _I did not just say that! I_ did NOT_ just SAY that! Oh Merlin! What am I suppose to tell him?!  
  
_He was looking everywhere but Harry, who to him was giving him an 'I-dare-you-look-at-me' look. Oh, how he wished he could just disappear right then and there. Just then, he heard a heavy sigh on his left.  
  
"Sirius, I've had enough of this puzzle. I want you to tell me everything," Harry said, pulling out a picture from his back pocket.  
  
Sirius gave out a loud gasp. He felt immobilised at the sight of the picture. _How the _hell_ did _that_ ended up with _him_?!  
_  
"I'm sorry I took this without you guys' permission. I was just shocked. And I don't think I'm wrong to say that this girl is none other than our Mione," he continued, pointing his index finger at the picture-Hermione.  
  
Sirius tried to say something, but all that came out from his throat was a squeak. He tried to think of something, but his brain was refusing to co-operate with him.  
  
"And before you think of lying to me, Sirius, please be aware that I've noticed the way you looked at Hermione _and_ the way you treated my buddy, Ron… who I must say, had even noticed the same thing. And I don't think I'm wrong in saying that Remus is part of this too, considering he's in this picture. I've noticed the discreet communication between you two when I first found that album. Please Sirius, I need to know everything. I'm getting sick of seeing this picture, trying to figure things out by myself. AND the way you act around Mione is… Sigh! What are you and Mione doing down here? How did she _get_ into this picture? I tried to ask Hermione about this, but… I don't know… I decided it's better to ask you first."  
  
Sirius was stunned. He felt like a little boy, being caught red-handed in some horrible wrong-doing. At the same time, he felt relieved, knowing that Hermione have yet to find out about this.  
  
"Sirius? Are you going to explain to me, or should I speak to Hermione and Ron about this?"  
  
"NO!! No…"  
  
_Should I tell him? What will he think of me after knowing about it?_ He looked at his godson who was looking expectantly at him.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"OK! Okay… But you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"I'm all ears, Sirius."  
  
Sirius sighed. "And _please_ don't tell either Ron or Hermione about this. I don't want either of them to know."  
  
So, Sirius went on with the story. From the day he first met her, how she got sorted into Gryffindor… how she became close with the Marauders… how they fell in love… how they parted… and finally the reasons of Hermione's oblivion about her journey back to the past.  
  
"And you're telling me, Hermione doesn't know a _molecule_ about this?" asked an incredulous Harry.  
  
"Moly- what?"  
  
"Molec- AH! She doesn't know _anything_ about this?!"  
  
"No… That's the point," Sirius looked down at his feet gloomily, "You have to _promise_ me, Harry, Hermione should know _nothing_ of this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sirius went silent for a while. "Well, look at me. What would she think of me? It's painful enough with her not knowing about our relationship. I don't think I'll be able to bear it even more if she refused to even _look_ at me. I still have feelings for her."  
  
Harry grimaced at the mushy talk his godfather was giving him about his female friend. "You're right, Sirius. It won't look right. I don't want to ruin everything what Ron and Hermione have, too," he sighed. "You better keep this," giving the picture back to Sirius.  
  
"So, how do you feel about Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Sirius snorted. "I know I've not treated Ron as I should have. It's just… so unfair, what life's done to me. Hermione seems happy with Ron. That's all I really care about. But of course, I can't help it when my jealousy took over, can't I?" he sniggered weakly. "But as you always point out, I'm old. Why would Hermione even want to take a second look at me?"  
  
Harry immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I was just kidding those times."  
  
"But it's _true_. Remus tried to push a lot of sense into me ever since your fourth year. When I first saw her in your third year, I'd thought I'd totally lost it… thinking that the Dementors really had their way with me throughout my 12 years in Azkaban. But no, it was really her!" Sirius said, with a nostalgic smile pasted on his face.  
  
"There were times during you guys' stay at my house in your 5th year when I would nearly lose my control and just…" he trailed off, upon seeing the widened eyes his godson was giving him. He sighed again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're right, Sirius. Please say no more. It's getting a little absurd now. Hearing my godfather having lustful intentions with my best friend, who's soon m-"  
  
"HARRY!! SIRIUS!!" called Molly Weasley, "Get in! Dinner's ready and it's already dark outside!"  
  
Once they had their dinner, Remus, Sirius and Harry apparated back to their respective houses, waiting for the big day tomorrow. Back in his room, in his apartment, Harry shook his head, not really believing what he heard. It was just preposterous! _But it all fits. Poor Sirius… I can't imagine how he's feeling. He doesn't even know Ron's proposing her tomorrow… _

__

* * *

_A/N: ARGH!! I hate this! I HATE this! I can never bring an important scene as how I picture it in mind. Damn my English!  
  
Rane2920072: Yes, I agree SPEW doesn't really make sense here. Hihi! I just want to show the Grangers as a wealthy family. Furthermore, Hermione doesn't really have problems when she knew Dobby was being paid working in Hogwarts. And yes, sadly, Hermione really did kill her step-sister. But it was an accident.  
  
__Satin Valkyrie__: Heheh! Yeah… it's sad. But as I'd promised, I have a 'fair deal' for both Sirius and Ron in mind for this story.  
  
PsYcHoJo: Thank you! And hopefully the party in the next chapter won't be a disappointment. I always suck when it comes to major scenes.  
  
Angul-gurl: Ain't it? ;) That's what you get when you watch too much Hindi movies… Hahah!  
  
Captain Oblivious: Cool name, nah, Megha? Heheh! I fell in love with it ever since I watched this Hindi (Bollywood) movie titled 'Mohabbatein'. The beautiful Aishwarya Rai was the actress who played her role. Ah! Why am I even telling you this?_


	14. The Birthday Party

_A/N: Okay… here comes the awaited party. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much… ;) I know it does. Because nowadays I'm really in bad mood… thanks to a stupid event last week! Argh! Sigh! On with the story…  
  
_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 14: The Birthday Party_

* * *

Bouquets and bouquets of flowers filled the living room. Torn envelopes scattered here and there on the dining table.  
  
"Wow, Mione! Not to sound rude or anything, but I was really unaware of how popular you have become with the Ministry folks, until today," said an amused Harry Potter, who was looking through some of the piled-up birthday cards.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Harry. And eat your toast!"  
  
"Really, Mione. How can you even _think_ of settling down, when the only food you can come up with are _toast_?!"  
  
Hermione frowned, suddenly feeling insulted. "Is that how you treat a birthday girl, early in the morning?"  
  
"Girl? I don't see any girl, here?" Harry asked in mocked innocence, bending down under the table, as if searching for a hidden little creature.  
  
Hermione sighed, obviously finding it as a lame joke.  
  
"Mornin', Harry. Morning, love," greeted Ron Weasley, who was still drying his red hair with a towel. He bent down a bit, giving his lover a peck on the lips before saying, "Happy 20th birthday, sweetheart."  
  
Hermione beamed. "Thank you."  
  
She melted at the sight of her boyfriend, what with his cutely deranged hair and all. She sighed. He looked so… _ruffled_.  
  
A sudden weight on her lap brought her out from her reverie. "Ooo… Crookshanks! Here, let me get some milk for you," Hermione said, grabbing the cat onto the table.  
  
"Oof! That cat's breathe _stink_s!" Harry said disgustingly, waving a hand in front of his nose.  
  
"And yours don't?" retorted Hermione, who was pouring milk onto her cat's dish. Ron, who was sipping his coffee, spluttered some of the liquid at his girlfriend's remark. She went back to her seat, putting the dish onto the table to a waiting Crookshanks.  
  
"I still can't believe he's still alive. Are you sure he's not an animagus or something?" Harry asked, looking at the cat suspiciously.  
  
"He's part _Kneazle_, Harry. I can't _believe_ you want him dead!"  
  
"_Kneazle_?"  
  
"Honestly! Sometimes I even wonder why you were put to school." 

8888888888888888888888888

Back at the Burrow, everyone was striding here and there, making last minute adjustments. Some of the guests were chatting and sitting around the house, waiting to be transported to the Grangers'.  
  
"Okay, people! The portkey is taking off in 10 minutes. Everything's checked?" asked Arthur Weasley, whose eagerness exhibited clearly at being to a muggle house.  
  
Ginny and Harry were already at the Grangers' manor when the Weasleys and the guests arrived. Wylona Granger who was having her aftershocks at the sudden appearance of her guests smiled politely and welcomed them into the house.  
  
Not long after that, two crack sounds were heard. It was Remus and Sirius. The house was full of people, since Hermione's parents invited some of her daughter's close muggle friends, who knew of Hermione's real 'identity'.  
  
They were told that Ron would be bringing Hermione, with the help of a certain portkey Arthur Weasley had provided his son with. Once they finished preparing, Harry announced to the whole lot of them that the couple should be arriving in five minutes time.  
  
Lights were put out, and everybody scurried for their own hiding places.  
  
Gasp! "Ron! That was a _portkey_?! And where in the Merlin's name _are_ we?!"  
  
"Hermione, welcome to the chamber of –"  
  
"_SURPRISE!!!!!!!!_"  
  
To say she was stunned was an underestimation. She just stared at her guests, unblinkingly. With mouth wide opened, she looked astoundingly around the highly decorated place. "My house?" she muttered softly.  
  
She looked back at Ron. "You did all these?" she asked with awe.  
  
"Umm… actually-"  
  
"It's _great_! Hihi! Chamber of surprises… I like it! Thank you, Ron. And thank you _so_ much, guys for coming!"  
  
Birthday wishes and presents were exchanged. After the cutting cake took place, Karl Granger announced to his guests to move to the backyard of his mansion, where they will have a pool party.  
  
The place was really enormous. Some of the guests were still looking around the house with their mouth hanging opened.  
  
"Pool party?" asked Arthur Weasley, who looked so much like a kid in a toy store.  
  
"Oh, it's just a normal party, where it's being held around a swimming pool," explained Harry.  
  
Shimmering lights gave a gorgeous glimmering view of the surroundings. It was really a beautiful evening. The swimming pool really looked inviting, though Harry knew he was not the only one who shared the sentiment. Fred and George too looked longingly at the magnificent water compartment. Walking around the yard, Harry spotted a decorative element losing its charm. He quickly took out his wand and charmed it again. Its glow finally brightened back.  
  
Looking back, he saw the twins muttering some spells onto the pool. Moments later, water dolphins jumped out, swimming in schools. Harry chuckled. Leave the special effects to the experts, to create the wonderful view. The Grangers looked impressed, though Harry noticed Mrs Weasley looked warily at them.  
  
He finally walked to Sirius who was sitting on a chair, sipping his drink, watching blankly at the water display.  
  
"What did you give Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. I gave her a necklace. You?"  
  
"Me? I gave her a watch," replied Harry. Sirius nodded, now looking at Remus, who was talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sirius, how much did you know about Hermione?"  
  
His godfather gave a snorted smile. "I would say, 'a lot'. We shared a lot of secrets back then. But after being to this magnificent house, I can only say, not much. She seemed to be mysterious in many ways."  
  
Harry smiled back. "I know. She never even told us about being wealthy. I think if Dumbledore didn't suggest that timeturner in our third year, Ron and I wouldn't even know of its existence."  
  
"Harry, Ron wants to talk to you," called George.  
  
"Okay. See you, mate," Harry clapped his godfather's back. He went over to Ron, who looked like he was in his hysterical point.  
  
"Harry, oh god! I don't know how to do this? What am I supposed to _do_?"  
  
"Ron, must I remind you how many times you have _sickeningly_ practised proposing to me?"  
  
Ron whined. "But there're so many people. Hermione's Dad wants me to do it in front of _everybody_. I might as well pee than doing that!"  
  
"Alright, Ron, take a deep, deep breathe. Now, come here," Harry ordered, dragging his shaking friend to a secluded place.  
  
"Alright, now give yourself a last rehearsal."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Once Harry thought his friend's confidence soared a bit, he walked back to the party. Taking a spoon and a glass in hand, he tapped it to get attention. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, my friend here, Ron Weasley, would like to _say_ something. On with you, Ron…"  
  
Ron gulped visibly, before taking a deep breathe. He walked over towards Hermione, who had just stopped chatting with her muggle friends and took her hands. He led her to a spot where everybody could see them. Wylona Granger was watching the scene with interest, while her husband smiled at the couple.  
  
"Umm… hi. Good evening, people," Ron greeted shakily. Knowing he sounded pathetic, he looked at his sister's direction, who gave him two thumbs ups. Hermione saw the exchange, and instantly widened her eyes, realising what was going to happen.  
  
Ron cleared his throat before continuing in a still shaky voice, "Nine years ago, a girl with wild bushy hair barged into mine and my best friend's train compartment, apparently looking for a friend's toad."  
  
Neville blushed at that point.  
  
"Little that I know that _that_ very girl would be the holder of my soul." He turned to face his lover and continued, "Hermione, you have been my light. I wouldn't be where I am today, without you by my side. I am lost without you. I have been thankful to God to have you as a friend. I was even more thankful to him, when you agreed to become my girlfriend. Now, I'm asking you to be with me, be mine forever… for all times."  
  
Pulling out a velvet box, he moved to kneel on a bended knee, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
The whole place went silent, all eyes being focussed on the Granger girl. The only sound that came was from the splashings of the jumping water dolphins.  
  
A hand was placed on Sirius' arm. He turned, to be only faced by his friend, Remus. He could hear his own heart thudding loudly. It suddenly became hard to breathe.  
  
A dazzling smile appeared on Hermione's petite face. "YES! Yes, I'll marry you, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She was practically jumping up and down, hugging her newly-found fiancé. Ron on his part was grinning goofily, the ring well forgotten. But that was not until Hermione held out her hand. Beaming, he slid the ring onto the slender finger of his fiancée.  
  
Applause and catcalls filled the atmosphere. Ginny squealed in delight, while her mother and Wylona hugged each other. The newly engaged couple were soon bombarded with people, wishing them congratulations.  
  
Harry was smiling happily at his two best friends. He turned back to the splashing sound the water dolphins were making in the swimming pool. Through the jumping figures, he realised Sirius was not there.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" he asked Remus. The werewolf only pointed his finger at the bar in response. Harry sighed at the sight of his godfather. He strode towards the place, where the bartender was currently attending to Sirius.  
  
Glasses and glasses of alcohol drained down his throat. Harry could see tears struggling to descend those heartbroken eyes. He could find no words, but lend a hand, thinking it would be some sort of comfort.

8888888888888888888888888

"So, we're engaged?"  
  
"Yeah," giggled Hermione. "I can't believe you did it in front of everybody."  
  
Ron blushed. "I'm not sorted into Gryffindor for nothing, you know."  
  
The couple walked around the lonely garden, where Hermione had led her lover to. She let out a contented sigh. "I'm so happy, Ron," hugging the man who held her love.  
  
Ron just smiled into her hair. With Hermione's head on his shoulder, they swayed, humming a soft romantic tune. Through the moonlight, the happy couple swirled and twirled graciously.  
  
"I love you, Hermione…"  
  
Not far by the window, a pair of grey glistening eyes watched them. The same words were uttered at the same time.

* * *

_A/N: shields herself NOOooo!! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I'm not Isnani, I'm her evil twin! Yeah… that's it! Evil twin! Anyway, I know my party is boring, I hate parties. So, you can understand from there… And YES, JKR said Sirius real eyes are grey!  
  
__Satin Valkyrie__: Aww… I really feel bad disappointing you guys… But fear not! For I AM a SB/Hr shipper!  
  
Arwen-Georgie-Skye: Aaah!!! You reviewed! It's really flattering coming from you, since this story started because I got inspired from your very own version of SB/Hr.  
  
Padfootz-luvr: Oh! Happy belated birthday, sweetheart! And yeah! I agree. Cliff-hangers can make people go mad! But I can't help including some of my own. ;)  
  
Captain Oblivious: LOL!! It does send me on a roll, especially talking about Aishwarya Rai, my fav actress.  
  
fuzzfurry: Yeah… my poor Sirius. sobs Don't worry much, I still have a future for him. Heheh!  
  
Rane2920072: Oh man! Another disappointed shipper! So sorry sniff I'm so cruel, ain't I? NO! Don't listen to her! She's my evil twin! As for how Mione killed her sister, I don't think I'm gonna elaborate on that in the future chapters. But just for the record, Hermione was a young innocent witch then. So, perhaps she accidentally killed Megha when they were playing hide and seek? Megha's sudden attack might have lead to Hermione's innocent self defence?? I'd left the accident for the readers' imagination…  
  
__PsYcHoJo__: Aww… I know… poor Sirius!  
  
__Angul-gurl__: Hahah! Glad you liked the chapter. Though I must say I was really unsatisfied by it.  
  
DSMelody: Thank you for your flattering sentiments._


	15. Alleviation

_A/N: I've done an outtake in which Harry helped Ron practise his proposal to Mione, requested from a reviewer of mine; Arwen-Georgie-Skye, entitled 'Harry's Bridal Pretence'. Though it's more towards R/Hr… or perhaps, RW/HP ;) Click on my hyperlinked name above to find the story.  
  
_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 15: Alleviation_

* * *

"What's that you're writing, Hermione?"  
  
"A letter."  
  
Ron peered curiously into the already 40-inched written parchment.  
  
"You're still writing to that GIT?!"  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh. "Ron, even after agreeing to marry you, I still can't _believe_ you're acting so jealous!"  
  
Ron looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he muttered but continued grumbling, "But I still don't like the idea of you writing to Vicky Grouchy Krum."  
  
Through the years of intense relationship, Ron's temper seems to have lessened. They would have a blazing row by now, if they were still at Hogwarts. 'He really _has_ matured,' Hermione thought smilingly. He still gets jealous, but his temper got its hold now, probably because he realised she is faithful and trustworthy.  
  
"You can read it later, once I finish it."  
  
"No need." Kissing her forehead, he continued, "Because I know you love only me."  
  
Hermione smiled charmingly at her fiancé, before going back to her writing. She could feel his eyes on her. Looking back at him, Ron began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Your father told me about Megha…"  
  
Confounded, Hermione could only stare back. Cupping her face, Ron went on. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends."  
  
His voice was gentle, but that didn't help her from looking stunned still. She had really not expected him to say that. Agreed that she knew they would find out sooner or later, but still…  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She began to tear up, making Ron squirmed uncomfortably. He really hates it when she cries. The only thing he was able to do was to mutter sweet nothings to her, if not hugging her or showering her with kisses, which seemed to work quite well at times.  
  
"I… I didn't mean to," she whispered in between sobs.  
  
"Of _course_, you didn't mean to. You were a vulnerable, six year old, innocent little witch. You're not one to be blame."  
  
"Who's to be BLAMED THEN?!"  
  
Ron stroked her hair comfortingly, before holding her on the shoulders. "Hermione, don't blame yourself for this. I'm content with having Harry already finding fault with himself. I can't have another one, who happens to be the love of my life."  
  
"But my grandparents _hate_ me! And I know, deep down, my parents are disappointed with me _too_!"  
  
"Hermione, listen to me," Ron ordered, tilting her chin with his finger to face him. "Your parents are _not_ disappointed in you. In fact, they're sad you're doing _this_ to yourself. They are by far, one of the most _wonderful_ parents I ever knew!"  
  
Hermione lamented. "Who else knew?"  
  
"No one. I wanted to ask you first before telling Harry or anyone else."  
  
Hermione sighed again. "Hmm… but _please_, not in front of me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione smiled wateringly at her understanding lover, lost in his deep blue eyes. Through her hiccups, she whispered, "You're amazing."  
  
Their faces were just inches apart as Ron blushed at the comment. As time went still, they locked eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said in a husky voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about that letter?"  
  
Hermione smirked. She loved that voice.  
  
"I've still got tomorrow…"  
  
Ron smirked back at her. He stood up and carried her into their bedroom. 

88888888888888888888888

"Sirius? Sirius, open the door!"  
  
Remus heard grunts from the other side, before it clicked opened.  
  
"Here, I brought you some chicken porridge."  
  
Sirius fumbled with the bowl as he had a photograph clutched in his hand. Finally, managing a grasp, he uttered a 'thank you'.  
  
He was about to close the door when his friend held it back.  
  
"Padfoot, you can't rot in there forever. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been inquiring about you every time I visit."  
  
Sirius looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Go out. Take some fresh air. It's good for the health."  
  
Sirius wanted to snort out loud, but he found himself too weary to respond back.  
  
Looking at his friend, Remus sighed. "Hermione's been asking about you too. She's really worried. She thinks it's about you coming back-"  
  
"IS THAT WHAT SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT?!" Sirius suddenly exploded. "If she's _too_ held up with her _damn_ discoveries, tell her I'd gladly jump back into that fucking Veil!"  
  
Remus looked confounded. Sirius sat down in a nearby chair with a heap, splattering some of the food onto his shirt, rage still evident on his red face.  
  
Wiping the shirt, he said quietly, "Why does this happen to me? _What_ have I done to get this fucked up life?"  
  
Remus sighed, and placed a comforting hand on his obscured friend's back.  
  
"Sirius, Hermione cares about you. She wouldn't have brought you back if she didn't."  
  
Sirius snorted at this. "She only cares about her career, Moony. Hasn't she always been like that? Studying, studying _and_ studying… I didn't _ask_ to come back, you know. What's the use of coming back, when the only thing I get is a ripped heart?"  
  
"_Harry_ needs you, Sirius. The _world_ needs you. With time, you will realise the true meaning of your return. Everything happened for a reason."  
  
Sirius looked down at his untouched porridge.  
  
"Now I want you to finish your porridge. It's already getting cold. _Incendien_!"  
  
Instantly, the bowl heat up.  
  
"AH!" shouted Sirius, quickly blowing his hand.  
  
Remus smirked and continued, "Shave your beard, Sirius. You're turning to look a bit horrendous to me. Shower up, and put in some clean clothes. We're going to the Trio's apartment."  
  
Sirius felt like a kid being ordered what to do.  
  
Remus added an afterthought, "And I have to collect my Wolfsbane potion from Hermione, too."

* * *

_A/N: I just watched HP & Prisoner of Azkaban again for the 3rd time this morning with my darling Mommy. Sigh! I really can't help but concentrate on every single expression Gary Oldman gave towards our Emma. Anyhow, I know this is not a 'happening' chapter, just mere plain conversations. Sorry to disappoint. I can promise you that either the next or 2nd next chapter will be a turning point to Sirius/Hermione relationship.  
  
Rane2920072: Aww… sorry. But Ronnie and Mione are indeed engaged :(  
  
Summery-ice: Thank you so much for those flattering sentiments. :) And yes, I'm cruel to Sirius.., as of now ;) As for Ron, oh! I'm also an R/Hr shipper. So, I'd like to be even to the 2 HP-men I love in this story. It's just that it's not Sirius' time yet to be happy…  
  
__PsYcHoJo__: Actually, yes.__ Sirius did not have a grand ole time at the party… I'm ashamed to say this, but I can't think of any reason why… :(  
  
__Padfootz-luvr__: I read in one of JKR's interviews where she said Sirius' eyes are grey. I can't recall which one though, since there're so many interviews of hers. There're a lot of facts she said, like in her website, Ginny's real name is Ginevra, not Virginia. Ron's and Mione's middle names being 'Bilius' and 'Jane' respectively. Etc… And the previous chapter was definitely not the end of this fic. My evil twin is not that evil apparently… ;)__  
  
__Arwen-Georgie-Skye__: Your demand is my command, mademoiselle… I already did an outtake of that part, in which Harry said, "Ron, must I remind you how many times you have _sickeningly_ practised proposing to me?"; entitled 'Harry's Bridal Pretence'. Hope you like it.  
  
zoltaire: I'm so sorry… ::sobs:: Sirius will have his happiness one day. I can assure you that :)  
  
Captain Oblivious: NOOO00ooo!!!! Don't kill my darling Ron. I LOVE HIM!!  
  
Micki: Thank you :)  
  
fuzzfurry: Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't update too soon. Heheh! ;)  
  
Angul-gurl__: It was suppose to be disappointing ;)  
  
Raclswt: Believe me. I'm a SB/Hr shipper too. ::in Trelawney mode:: I foreseen them being happy together…  
  
MidnightPrincess: Heheh! Thank you, though ;)  
  
__Crystal__: Whoa! You can be a really good critic, you know. Take that as a compliment! :) As for your questions… this is through my point of view. Harry is acting calm about his godfather's feelings towards Mione, becoz' he has gone through so much. I've made Harry slightly out of character in here because of the events that he had gone through life. He'd changed. So, he knew how to hide certain feelings, take for instance the incredulous feeling about the whole thing. As for Ron being calm about Mione's past, he is really in love with her. He's changed too, really matured. He knew that it's customary for all families to have their own problems, so he doesn't let all these to affect his views and feelings towards the 3 Grangers.  
  
Laura: I feel really sorry for Sirius too, since Azkaban :( And thank you for liking the idea of my story's plot :)___


	16. The Visit

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**   
  
The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 16: The Visit_

* * *

"Ron!"  
  
"I'll get it. I'll get it."  
  
Opening the wooden door, Remus greeted cheerily, "Hello, Ron."  
  
"_Hi_, Remus. Hi, Sirius. Long time no _see_. Come in."  
  
Sirius just gave the young red-headed lad a small quick smile, as the other Marauder gave him a slap on the back. Harry came out from the kitchen and greeted his two visitors.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" asked Remus, noticing Sirius' searching eyes.  
  
"She's in the shower," Harry answered, looking at his godfather, seemingly to notice the same thing.  
  
The four chatted to pass the time, though Sirius was silent most of the time. He finally stood up saying, "I need to use the washroom."  
  
Walking into the kitchen where the washroom was located, he accidentally bumped hard into a wet Hermione Granger, who only had a towel wrapped around herself.  
  
"Oops! Sirius! Oh, I'm so sorry. I got your shirt wet," apologised Hermione, looking flushed.  
  
"It's okay, Mya," looking flustered himself.  
  
"_Mya_?"  
  
"I can't call you, Mya?"  
  
Hermione stuttered at his tone, "It's just… no one ever called me that."  
  
"Oh… why did you shower here?"  
  
Hermione looked at him sceptically before answering his question, "Harry was in the other one, when I went."  
  
The both of them stood there awkwardly, not knowing what other things to say. Hermione seemed to forget about her appearance, not noticing Sirius struggling himself from ogling down her body. That was until they heard a shriek from the living room. The pair immediately rushed out off the kitchen.  
  
"Spider! Spider!"  
  
Ron was looking ludicrous, squatting on top of his armchair. Harry was snickering loudly at his ridiculous friend, while none noticed his godfather rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine," though unconsciously shaking his head.  
  
"Really, Ron. How could you be afraid of this little thing?" Remus asked unbelievingly, stomping the crawly creature with his foot.  
  
"Remus! How could you!" Hermione screeched, making the man staring confusedly at her.  
  
"_What_?"  
  
She was about to respond when Ron said aloud, "Mione, go in and get dress!"  
  
She gasped, suddenly realising her lack of proper clothing. "Oh. Yeah. I-I'll just be going."  
  
"Honestly! I just don't understand why such creatures exist in this world!"  
  
Seeing as she went off, Sirius went back towards the washroom.  
  
Hermione came out moments later, in a pair of silk pants and pastel green, long sleeved blouse.  
  
"Hermione, I'd like to collect my potion," Remus said, looking relieved that he actually remembered to bring the subject up.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Wait. I'll go get it."  
  
Sirius stepped out from the washroom, just to witness her opening the upper cupboard.  
  
"What're you searching for?"  
  
Hermione gave out a loud gasp, dropping a blue object. She gave him a menacing look before picking the tumbler off the floor. "Lucky this thing's made of plastic."  
  
Sirius looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's okay."  
  
"You're sure? You _did_ give sweet old Padfoot a fright with that face," Sirius said teasingly. Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes. _Is he flirting with me?  
_  
They walked into the living room together. Handing the tumbler into the werewolf's hands, Hermione sat down beside Harry.  
  
"You heard the escaped convicts moved to Florida?" asked Harry.  
  
"I bet You-Know-Who ordered them to," piped Ron.  
  
"I wonder why though," wondered Hermione.  
  
Sirius snorted and asked in an oddly icy voice,"Wasn't that supposed to be your _area of expertise_?"  
  
The room went silent. Harry looked warily at his godfather, while Ron had a disapproving look on his face, seeing as his fiancée was looking slightly hurt.  
  
"Well, I'm not from that department of… _expertise_, though."  
  
Sirius turned to look uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione. Didn't mean to sound offensive."  
  
She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "It's okay."  
  
A loud ringing sound broke the tension. Ron was quick to jump out from his seat to end the irritating pitch. Harry shook his head. A muggle would think he's retarded to be so excited over the sound of a telephone.  
  
"Hello?" he greeted good-naturedly, having learnt the correct way of speaking.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Sir."  
  
Harry looked at his friend. _Sir_? Ron only called their Head of Department 'Sir'. Why would their Head called them using a muggle device?  
  
"Okay, sure. We'll be there."  
  
Putting down the phone, Ron turned to look at Harry. "We need to get to the office. It seems urgent."  
  
Sirius, who was patting Crookshanks, looked at the two Aurors.  
  
"Okay then, we'll be going too," Remus said.  
  
"You want to come with us, Hermione? You'd be alone," Sirius asked, hopefully.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, thanks. I have work to do. Besides, what is there for me to do there, anyways?"  
  
"Yeah…" he said disappointingly. "Hey! I'm sorry, you know."  
  
"I know," Hermione chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't need to be so guilty."  
  
Harry and Ron came out from their rooms, all dressed up. Ron gave a quick peck on his fiancée's cheek before saying, "See you, baby." Sirius pretended not to witness the exchange.  
  
After putting on their shoes, the four of them went out of the door, and apparated out of sight. 

8888888888888888888888888888

Later in the evening, Harry and Ron came home. They both had a depressed look on their faces, especially Ron.  
  
Seeing as his friend was not making a move, Harry walked towards Hermione. He held her on the shoulders and said, "Hermione, Ron and I were assigned a new mission. We're moving to Florida tomorrow."


	17. Departing Aurors

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 17: Departing Aurors_

* * *

She hates it. She simply _hates_ it when they were sent to dangerous missions. Even after returning safely from numerous successful missions, she still has that ghastly feeling that she won't be able to see them again.  
  
Back in the other room, Harry was making last minute checks. He knew that he would be getting visitors that morning, because of the owls he had sent last night. They would probably come to see both Ron and him off, and give the usual 'good luck' wishes.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, signalling his first visitor. He walked out from his room to see his two best friends in an embrace, with Hermione crying her hearts out, and Ron trying to soothe her down. He looked at Harry and nodded at him to the door, telling him to open the door himself.  
  
It was Ginny and her parents. All the three of them had a concern look pasted on their faces.  
  
"You're all packed, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Mr Weasley."  
  
"Good."  
  
Just as he said that, Mrs Weasley threw herself at him, just like Hermione did to both Ron and himself last night. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. This happens every time that Harry would be surprised if they hadn't.  
  
The entrance door was still left ajar when Remus and Sirius came. Molly let Harry go upon seeing his other visitors' arrival.  
  
"Scared, Harry?" asked Remus, who looked a bit tormented. Harry could not really place the actual cause; whether it was about his mission or because of the full moon tonight.  
  
Harry smiled and just raised his eyebrows in response. Sirius took his cue in hugging his godson.  
  
"Take good care of yourself, Harry."  
  
"Sure, Sirius. You too."  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Harry saw a bright blue head at his doorstep. It was Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' niece.  
  
"Hey, Tonks!"  
  
"Hey, you back, Auror," giving the bespectacled man a salute, making Harry chuckled.  
  
"You know, Harry, you should have followed my footsteps when you joined the Aurors. I had always requested for domestic missions."  
  
Harry smiled at the woman. "I _know_. Sad I hadn't, isn't it?" he said teasingly. Tonks just gave him a playful glare.  
  
His visitors stayed in the apartment till the time he was supposed to depart. Upon 3.15, Harry knocked on his flatmate's door.  
  
"Oy! Are you two done with your snogfest? We better get going, Ron."  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing Hermione with bloodshot eyes. Tears still lingering down her small face. Ron, Harry noticed, had tears in his eyes too.  
  
"Don't worry, Mione. We will take care of each other, like we usually do," Harry assured.  
  
Hermione nodded, wiping her tear-stained face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so _stupid_. You guys are one of the best Aurors in your league. All these because… _you_ two are my _best_ boys. I love you guys so much!" hugging her best friends for the last time. "You better go. I don't want you to be late because of me."  
  
Walking back to the living room where his guests were waiting, Harry stood looking around his house. Mrs Weasley was still weeping when Ginny stood up, walking slowly up to him, clutching a single sunflower, his favourite. Funny that he had such a liking, though he convinced himself that _that_ definitely did _not_ make him sissy.  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet before handing the flower to him. Faint pink apparent on her freckled cheeks. "Good luck, Harry. I _know_ you will succeed." With that, she leant in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He could feel the knowing look his guests and friends shot him, for he too felt his face growing hot. The young blushing 19-year-old girl turned around and walked over to her brother.  
  
A grinning Remus gave him another hug, "You better owl us often. And go back quickly. You don't want making a red-haired girl heartbroken, don't you?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "You can bet on that, my dear old ex-professor. And don't forget to drink up your potion."  
  
"Don't worry, my boy. Mione would do the job giving last minute reminders for me."  
  
They were nearing the door when Sirius gave Harry his final hug, while Mr Weasley summoned their luggage. Sirius heaved a sigh upon watching his 20 year old godson.  
  
"Sirius, we have done this many times. This is just another passing one. There will be many more to come."  
  
Sirius nodded, patting his godson's back. "I returned to this world just about three months back. I'm worried I won't get to use this chance to see you any longer than that."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm the _boy-who-lived_," Harry winked.  
  
Smiling, Sirius finally turned around to face, none other than Ron Weasley. Putting a smile on his face, he said, "You take care of yourself too, Ron."  
  
Ron looked at Sirius slightly perplexed. Looking up at the tall Weasley, Sirius continued, "I'm aware of my behaviour towards you. Just don't take it to heart. I just have not been myself lately."  
  
Ron, being the nice person he is, smiled, placing a hand on his best friend's godfather's shoulder. "It's okay, Sirius. And… umm… while I'm gone, could you please take care of Mione for me?"  
  
Sirius darted his head back up at the redhead, looking somewhat startled.  
  
"Not that she's not independent or anything. But sometimes, she needs support."  
  
Sirius could only nod in response. For a minute, he was terrified that Ron knew about his '_secret_'. Cornering his godson when everybody else was distracted, Harry swore to him that he hadn't told a soul. 

8888888888888888888888

Hermione sat alone in the dining room, munching her food lazily. It was only seven hours after the departure of her best friends, and she was already missing them. She couldn't wait to receive mails from them.  
  
She was suddenly brought out from her reverie when an orange fluffball jumped in front of her. Petting the cat sitting on the table, she said, "At least I still have you, oh dearest Crookshy."  
  
The cat grunted, not liking the nickname.  
  
The doorbell rang. _Who_ _could that be? __11 o'clock__, in the middle of the night?_ Hermione began to worry. _What if there's Deatheaters outside?_ She was terribly alone with no Ron or Harry for protection.  
  
Taking her wand, she walked cautiously to the door and muttered, "_Visiblo_." The wooden door slowly faded, revealing her unexpected visitor standing outside, apparently jigging to the music the doorbell was creating.  
  
"Sirius?"

* * *

_A/N: I don't know why I even write this chapter. It's so… pointless!_


	18. Taking Up The Opportunity

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, Padfootz-luvr.__ Hope you like it!_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 18: Taking Up The __Opportunity_

* * *

Opening the door, she instantly shot her question, "What are you _doing_ here? Is something wrong with Remus?"  
  
"Umm… can I come in first?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look before making way for him. She was still waiting for his answer when he turned around saying, "Hermione, do you mind me staying here for the night?"  
  
Hermione gulped. _Stay here? Alone? With him? With a supposedly I-come-from-the-dead man?  
  
_"Uh, since you're already here, why not?"  
  
"I'm sorry for the sudden appearance," taking a seat in an armchair, "it's just that, I don't like staying alone in a house. Figuring that you would be feeling the same way, I decided to come here. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Hermione smiled, shaking her head in response, though she actually _did_. She felt slightly uncomfortable. What with him being her secret crush and all…  
  
"Where did Remus go?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he's meeting some of the others."  
  
Hermione didn't question him further. She knew what he meant by the 'others'.  
  
In truth, Sirius lied. Sirius had told Remus that he wanted to stay with Hermione for a while. That earned him a long lecture from his werewolf friend. He had left him before his transformation. So factually, his other _real_ reason was to get away from their fight.  
  
"Did he take his potion?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Sirius said in a stern voice.  
  
Hermione looked oddly at the man sitting five feet away from her. "You want some drink or something? If not, I'm off to bed. I have to rush to the office tomorrow morning."  
  
"No, thanks. I'm really tired too. I think I'm just going to sleep now."  
  
"You're not sleeping on the couch, are you? Go take Harry's room."  
  
Later that night, Sirius found he could not sleep a wink. Why was he doing this? It's _insane_! Darn right he is one crazy lover. One side of his mind was telling him that this is wrong. _Terribly_ wrong! He shouldn't be taking advantage of her, while the other side of his mind was telling him that this was his chance to be alone with the love of his life. Maybe, even win her heart… _back_.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly disarrayed by a moaning sound from the opposite room. He walked out slowly, and peered open Hermione's door. She was tangled in her blanket, tossing her head left and right furiously. She was mumbling something.  
  
Getting bold, Sirius walked into her room. Nearing the trashing body, he could finally hear the words, "Megha…"  
  
_That name. I remember that name. Yeah… Lily once told me about her nightmares in the dormitories. Mione always mutter that name in her nightmares.  
_  
Squatting down beside her bed, Sirius wiped her perspiring forehead. "Shh… It's alright. I'm here, love." Stroking her hair, Sirius continued whispering soothing words to her until she finally quietened down. He bent down, contemplating which part of her face he should kiss, though his eyes only focused on those perfect lips. He finally made his mind and kissed her forehead, for he knew he still hasn't the right to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Sighing, he quietly went back to his room, finally finding his sleep. 

8888888888888888888

Gasping at a bludger being hit on his stomach, Sirius shot opened his eyes. It was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.  
  
"Oh! It's _you_, Crookie!"  
  
The cat gave him one of his looks before jumping back down, with its tail high up, not bothering to look back. _What's with humans and their _nicknames_, anyways?  
_  
He went out from his room, and peeped into Hermione's. Her bed was already made. Expecting to find her in the kitchen, Sirius could only find a note. Smiling at the familiar handwriting, the note read:

_I've made toasts. You can find them in the oven. It's the big white box on the cabinet. And please don't forget to lock back the door when you go off.  
  
Hermione_

Sirius snorted. He's definitely not going back to Remus!  
  
Fiddling with the oven, he finally found a small label 'OPEN' on one of the buttons. Cautiously pushing it, the oven door finally clicked open. Taking the toast on the plate, he sat down in the living room.  
  
Having finished his meal and feeling totally bored, he started looking around the house, particularly Hermione's room. He hadn't really got to look at it last night. He snorted upon seeing at the tall shelf of books. _Typical!  
_  
Finally sitting on the edge of her bed, Sirius ran his fingers along her pillows and mattress. So _this_ is where Hermione sleeps. He smiled at the thought. Moving his head, his eyes caught a photo frame of Ron and Hermione on the bedside table. He quickly ducked his hand back from the bed and stood up to leave the room.  
  
It was 5.30 in the evening. Sirius decided to make her dinner. It was not until two hours later when Hermione came home, just nice as the last dish was being placed on the table.  
  
She was surprised to see him still being there. Looking nervous, Sirius finally said, "Actually Hermione… Remus and I had a fall out. And umm… I really hate to live alone at Grimmauld."  
  
Seeing his puppy-dog face, she gave out a chuckle. "It's fine. I really love the company. Also, I can talk to Remus, if you want me to."  
  
"No need."  
  
Hermione shrugged. She suddenly gave out a gasp when Sirius led her to the dining room.  
  
"You made all these?"  
  
Starring in awe at the food and finally the lit candle, she turned to give him a questioning look. It was a rather sexy look in Sirius' opinion.  
  
"Just to set the mood."  
  
"What mood?"  
  
"Uh… okay, Mione. I'll blow it out if you don't want it."  
  
He was about to blow off the candle when he heard her chortled. "I was just _kidding_, Sirius! _Honestly_!"  
  
Together, they had a candlelight dinner, with Hermione complimenting him every now and then about his cooking. Wonder if he's the one who taught Harry how to cook…

8888888888888888888

She was full. _Too_ full, in fact. She sat there on the couch with Sirius, almost slouching.  
  
_Sirius was a real good cook. So perfect! Perfect cooking, perfect voice… perfect body… Sigh!_  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
She quickly blushed, thanking the dim room for hiding her face. "Nothing."  
  
They sat there in silence, listening to the faint music from the stereo.  
  
"Mya?"  
  
Hermione turned to look questioningly at him, still quite irked at the nickname.  
  
"Do you want to hear a story?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement, finally shrugging.  
  
"Okay…" Snuggling closer to her on the couch, Sirius began.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was this very _handsome_ young boy. Many girls were crazy about him. He went out with almost _all_ of them, making him a well known… _playboy_ of the school. One day, an angel came. She was _beautiful_! This boy instantly got attracted to her, but he soon found out that neither of his charms worked on her. She was different… Just… different."  
  
"This boy finally sees her as something worthy. He had never felt that way about anyone before. It took great difficulty and time till the angel finally fall into his arms. They became so much in love. In the process, the angel changed the boy's attitude towards girls. She just… changed him into a different person all together…"  
  
Hermione watched as his face changed to a sad nostalgic look.  
  
"Then one day… the angel left. Left for no apparent reason, leaving the boy _devastated_. He had never fall in love with any other girl after that. But as time passed by, the boy, now a _man_, finally understood the angel he fell in love with, was actually a girl from the future."  
  
At this point, Hermione's eyebrows shot up, looking utterly amused.  
  
"It was years later after her departure when the man met his angel again. She was still the beautiful young woman he knew. But what hurt him was that… she could not recognize him. She was even in love with another man from her own time…"  
  
"So… what happened to the boy?"  
  
Sirius gave her a breathy smile. "I don't know…"  
  
Hermione snickered. "Where _ever_ did you come out with such a story?"  
  
Sirius gazed down at his angel in the eye, and smirked, "Just… a thing that passed my twisted mind."  
  
Hermione giggled softly. She finally gave a yawn. "I'm beat. Goodnight, Sirius."  
  
"Were you _bored_ with my story?"  
  
"_No_!" she chuckled. "But I must say, you _do_ give very inventive bedtime stories. You'll make a good father."  
  
She left the room, leaving Sirius sitting there alone… debating whether to be insulted or complimented by her comment. He decided the latter for he realised he had a smile pasted on his face.

* * *

_A/N: This Monday will be the end of my holidays. It may take a long time for my updates. I'm starting my Internship programme. Anyways, hope you'll like the chappie!_


	19. Another Day With the Cat

_A/N: Just thought I'd write another chapter before Monday. Anyway, I just re-read my whole story, and gosh! How stupid am I? Even after rechecking time and time, I still have some stupid spelling mistakes! For instance, I should be typing 'taught', not 'thought'. Ishh!!_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

The Future Awaits  
_Chapter 19: Another Day With the Cat_

* * *

The first thing she felt that morning was wet, rough swipes on her face. Squinting her eyes, she could only see a dark, black, grimy face blinking down at her. Wrinkling her nose, she reluctantly sat up, stretching and yawning herself.  
  
"Ugh, Sirius. Don't ever _do_ that again! Not only you're spreading germs all over my face, but your breath stinks!"  
  
Changing back to his human form, Sirius quickly retorted, "I _absolutely_ resent that!"  
  
Hermione snorted and stuck out her tongue at him. Seeing her stepping out from the blanket, Sirius stifled a snicker.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
"It's just… you look so _cute_ in that pyjamas."  
  
"I happen to _love_ these pyjamas. Thank you very much."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sirius informed her that he had made breakfast.

8888888888888888888888888

Fresh from her morning bath, Hermione walked into the dining room. Sirius was already sitting there reading the 'Daily Prophets' while sipping his coffee.  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Nope. Just the former Minister's son getting married."  
  
Hermione snorted at this. "I was expecting _Fudge_ to get remarried."  
  
Sirius looked up from the papers, giving her a questioning look. "Why?"  
  
"Well, ever since his wife's death, rumour has it that he has been with many women."  
  
Sirius snorted back. "That bloody old wanker!"  
  
Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything. Chewing her food silently, Hermione watched him as his eyes moved from left to right, left to right. Feeling himself being watched, Sirius looked up again.  
  
"Why don't you find a job, Sirius?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Mya, let me remind you that I'm still considered as an _outcast_ in this world. And besides, I'm the only heir of 'the Black' left. I've inherited all the money.., which are in Gringotts, by the way," ending his speech with a smug look.  
  
"But Sirius, you name is _cleared_. _And_ that money isn't going to last forever."  
  
"Hermione… Hermione… you don't understand, do you? This world is not as easy as it looks like. Even if people _knew_ my name is cleared, I will still have difficulties getting jobs… I'm an _ex_-prisoner, remember? I _escaped_ from _Azkaban_, remember?"  
  
Hermione exhaled loudly. "But there's still people like Dumbledore. I can even help you find a job in my department."  
  
Sirius shook his head, giving Hermione a stubborn impression.  
  
"Then what are you planning to do? Be a couch potato?!"  
  
"_Potato_?! _Why_ would I want to be a potato?"  
  
Huffing, Hermione stated, "You're hopeless, you know that?"  
  
Giving her his famous doggish grin, Sirius replied, "I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes and stood up to walk to the sink. After washing her plates and cup the muggle way, she then disappeared into her room. Moments later, she came out wearing a blouse and a skirt with a navy blue cloak on top.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the moon… to _work_, of course!"  
  
"And just what am I supposed to do alone here?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe give my Crookshanks a bath?"  
  
Crookshanks growled upon hearing his mistress. Taking her hat off the rack, Hermione went out through the door and disappeared with a 'crack'.  
  
Sirius snorted at the now closed door. He looked down at the cat who turned to look back at him.  
  
"She hasn't changed, has she?"  
  
The cat mewed in response, agreeing with him. Bending down, Sirius grabbed the animal in his hands.  
  
"Come, kitty. Let's give you a bath!"  
  
He could have sworn the cat rolled his eyes.

8888888888888888888888888

It was later in the afternoon when a ringing sound pierced the silent room. Panicking, Sirius frantically looked around the room. _What the hell is that sound?!_ He finally saw Crookshanks jumping up and down below a yellow thing which he recognized as the 'fone'.  
  
Remembering how Ron handled that device, Sirius tried imitating his actions. He cautiously picked up the receiver and tried putting it on his ear.  
  
"Hello?" a voice from the caller end greeted.  
  
Sirius looked at the receiver for a moment.  
  
"Hello?" the voice sounded again, though it sounded faraway, as if it sounded near his mouth.  
  
Sirius then tried turning the receiver around and tried putting it on his ear again. He finally said back, "Hello?"  
  
"Who's that?" the person on the phone asked, whose voice finally became loud and clear.  
  
"It's me. Umm… Sirius."  
  
"Sirius? What are you doing there?"  
  
"Excuse _me_, but who are you?" Sirius asked back, feeling slightly irritated.  
  
"Oh! Umm… sorry. It's Ron. What time is it there in London?"  
  
"Oh! Well, it's a quarter to 3."  
  
"Oh… I thought it was in the evening there. I wanted to talk to Mione."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, are you _alone_ there?" Ron asked in a curious and suspicious tone.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda stay here for a while. I had a fight with Remus… so, I didn't really like living alone… so yeah…"  
  
Sirius didn't know why, but he felt slightly nervous but at the same time, a bit happy at telling Ron about his stay. It was as if he wanted Ron to get jealous of him.  
  
The person on the other end of the line became silent before mumbling an 'Oh'.  
  
Trying to make a civilised conversation, Sirius continued, "So, how's the mission coming on?"  
  
"Well, it's okay. We're still on the verge of tracking them down. We sort of got informed about Bellatrix who was spotted in one of those muggle nightclubs, killing at least three muggles there."  
  
Sirius frowned at his cousin's name. The very person who caused him to fall into that Veil.  
  
"Hmm… so how's Harry?"  
  
"He's fine. He's taking a nap, right now. Well.., I think I'll go now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you tell Mione that I miss her so very much?"  
  
Sirius scowled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."  
  
He didn't care if Ron noticed his dull voice, for he would certainly not pass that message to Hermione.  
  
8888888888888888888888888

It was around 7.30 in the evening when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Hermione studied Sirius up and down, before leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Hi, sexy."  
  
Sirius gulped at her seductive voice. Looking down at himself, he gave a soft squeak. He forgot he was from the shower and only had a very _short_ towel covering his abdomen.  
  
Hermione chortled loudly at his abashed look.  
  
Letting her walked in, Sirius said, "Ron said he misses you."  
  
He was startled at his own mouth. Why did he just _say_ that? But all his thoughts were blown away when he saw the aglow on her petite, pretty face.

* * *

_A/N: Guys! Did you remember JKR telling us that POA movie giving hints for Book 6 & 7? After reading one of the possible hints from 's forum, I found that it was rather plausible that our Ron could be a Seer! Go read the theories they have on that forum.., if you're interested that is…  
  
Anyways, a number of you asked me about my Internship. Well, I'm a student of IT Broadband & Multimedia. I got allocated to a company where my job is programming JAVA codes and some SQL databases things. Gawd! I really hate programming! They suck!!  
  
Anyways, here's my messages to my darling reviewers… I've improved! Became more organized! Alphabetical order for you!_

_Alloryn__: I'll try to keep up with the updates. Glad you liked the story so far. :)  
  
Angul-gurl: I know, I'm sorry. I hope the upcoming chapters would make Sirius happy.  
  
__Arwen-Georgie-Skye__: Thank you for the advice, girl.__ I really needed that. I can be too sensitive to my reviewers ;)  
  
Becki: Whoa! you really have a good theory there. Thanks! And wow! Thank you for the info on __London__ cabs. I'm a Singaporean, in factual. So, I never really got to know much about these things.  
  
__CaitlintheRipper__ Thanks! And ooh, I sure hope I'll be able to make time for this story.  
  
Captain Oblivious: I don't remember having a 'captain' hiding in my Chapter 18… Hahah!! I should make an outtake where Sirius go barking at this stalker.  
  
Courtney: Thank you for wanting to recommend my fic to your friend… And do you really think I'm a good writer? Wow! If only my English teacher hears that!  
  
dawn1: Yeah… I also love writing the scene during Mione's nightmare.  
  
DrunkonBoba: Thank you for liking my story :)  
  
fuzzfurry: Good you like it! :)  
  
lanna1186:You're so sweet; giving me encouragements to be willing to continue this story.  
  
meenyrocks: Yeah. I got a 'D' for my O Levels (GCSE). Currently, I'm 19 years old. Took that exam in 2001 (16 yr old). And hahah! I love to see Hermione being rich. Don't know why. Heheh! I kinda make it look the classic 'rich girl, poor boy'… don't you think? And furthermore, JKR haven't really covered much about the Grangers. So I thought, 'why not just create my own Grangers?'  
  
Melanie: Look, I'm not the only author who writes Sirius/Hermione fanfictions. There are many more passionate SB/Hr fans out there than me. This is fandom! If you find the pairing unsuitable, then don't read it, rather than going on throwing insults at me.  
  
mistyqueen: I know… you remind me of a Hindi movie I watched, "So Close, Yet So Far…" Heheh!  
  
Padfootz-luvr: Heheh! Okay, I already added you on MSN, but I must tell you, I'm not a total addict of these messengers. I never come online much. Anyways, about Sirius's real middle name being 'Lee'… I'm not too sure about that. Don't remember JKR mentioning about him.  
  
PsYcHoJo: Yeah… the scene where Sirius told Mione about the 'story' was one of the main scenes I had in mind before starting this story.  
  
Rane2920072: I'll think about Ron… I'm still not too sure what to do with him. Great planner, aren't I?  
  
Sirius is mine so get over it!: Hahah! Nice nickname. But I don't think I'll agree with it. ;) And thank you for your compliments!  
  
softballsweeti11: Aww… I'll try my best to update after my holidays. Just hope my company don't stress me out. Programming work can really give me migraines!  
  
soyamonkey: Thank you! :)  
  
Star: I know… some of my characters are really out of character. Couldn't really help it. :(  
  
TheEvilMusician: Ooo! Welcome to the Sirius/Hermione fandom!  
  
Tigereyes92389:Thank you for liking my story. As for the 'nelish', it's just a thing I included to distract Sirius. I may use that thing in the future chapters, though. As for the 'Veil', that is in the 5th Book; a place (somekind of portal) where Sirius fell and died (Though I'm one of Sirius's worshippers who is in denial of his death). I know my theory for the Veil in the 1st chapter is kind of a mistake, since the place actually doesn't really stay there; it disappears and can appear anywhere.  
  
zoltaire: Hahah! Good that I did put a smile on your face :)  
  
::Whoa!! I feel so happy to see an increase in reviewers. Though I don't want to put up hope that it will continue this way forever::_


	20. Periodic Pendant

_A/N: Sorry took me quite a while to update this story. It was my first week at my Internship company. It is SO bloody tiring! Sometimes I just throw myself in bed once I reached home. If only I could apparate!_

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 20: Periodic Pendant_

* * *

"What else did he say?" asked Hermione Granger.  
  
Sirius pondered for a moment, looking slightly reluctant. "Well, nothing much. Told me they spotted Bella at a muggle spot, with three dead muggles."  
  
"Your cousin?"  
  
Sirius nodded, with a look of loathing on his face.  
  
Throwing herself into an armchair, Hermione heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm so tired…"  
  
"You want a massage?"  
  
"Hmm… that will do."  
  
Walking up behind her armchair in his flimsy towel, Sirius began kneading her shoulders.  
  
Hermione moaned at the touch. Little did she know that those little sounds she made affected Sirius in the most torturous and sweetest way.  
  
"Oh… that feels so good…"  
  
Sirius smiled, happy that he could make Hermione feel that way.  
  
"What you made for dinner, Siri?"  
  
Sirius stopped immediately. It was _long_ ago when she last called him _that_. "Oh! So _now_ I'm your cook?"  
  
Hermione smirked. "Well, you always prepared the meals. So I assumed that you made tonight's dinner _too_."  
  
"Hmph! Well… I made macaroni and cheese. That's okay?"  
  
"Anything with cheese is okay with me."  
  
Sirius smiled knowingly. He knew that fact very well.  
  
Both of them walked together into the dining room, where the food was already placed.  
  
"Umm… Sirius, you might want to change first. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
He could feel his heart beating at those last words. _She's flirting with me! She's FLIRTING with me! Ah! I love you, Merlin! Well… might as well I play along with it.  
_  
"Well, since you're not _complaining_, I would rather be in this state. The more exposed, the more cooler," he affirmed, fanning the wrapped towel on his waist, giving a bit more exposed skin to Hermione.  
  
She widened her eyes at the sight. "Umm…" _Note to self, 'never flirt with a Black'.  
_  
Taking the cover off his plate, Sirius watched Hermione from the corner of his eyes. He finally heard her sigh.  
  
"God, Sirius. You would make fine money as a stripper," she muttered quietly.  
  
"You're still on with me being jobless, _aren't_ you?"  
  
Hermione glared at him across the table, shoving spoonfuls of cheese-covered macaroni into her mouth. They ate in silence. It was not until 15 minutes later when Sirius decided to break it.  
  
"Look, I see what the problem here is. I'll pay for my stay. I'm sorry for being a burden these last few days."  
  
Hermione looked up from her food, apparently taken aback.  
  
"It's not the money. I've no problem with you staying here. But you're still be by yourself most of the time. I'm _always_ at work."  
  
"There's still Crookshanks."  
  
"Fine. You know, I think I'll teach you how to use the telephone properly, later. You can just call me up if you need anything."

888888888888888888888888

It was about 9.30 at night when Sirius found Hermione on the couch. Her hand laid limply on top of a sleeping Crookshanks. The '_telli-fishyen_' set was still on, showing some muggle game show.  
  
Sirius tip-toed in front of her, trying hard not to make a sound. She was slouching, eye closed and breathing evenly. Sirius gazed at the sleeping angel in front of him. How could someone be so beautiful?  
  
He remembered Harry showing him a photo album consisting of his friends, and of course, James and Lily. But most of all, it was her… She looked so _cute_. What with that bucked tooth and bushy wild hair, smiling intelligently among her two best friends. Now, she's a beauty. A damsel. So perfect.  
  
Quietly sitting on the ground in front of the couch, Sirius ran his eyes all over her sleeping form. He loved her hands the most. They're so delicate, so fragile... so elegant. A shining white bracelet was covering her slender wrist, and of course… the ring. The engagement ring. Sirius rolled his eyes at it. _I could have bought her a more gorgeous one than that!  
  
_Finding himself frowning, Sirius left his eyes from her hands. He was now admiring her neck. He noticed something shimmering around it. Squinting his eyes, he tried squatting quietly, trying to get a closer look.  
  
It was the necklace. The necklace he gave for her birthday. Its pendant was glittering, thanks to the light the TV set was emitting.  
  
Sirius sat back down on the ground. He still remember that day very well…  
  
..:: Flashback ::..

_It was Hogsmeade weekend. Students were scurrying here and there at the snow-covered village.  
  
Hand-in-hand, Sirius and Hermione walked pass the many shops that were filled with people buying Christmas presents.  
  
They went into several shops, though only window shopping. After coming out from Sirius' favourite store; 'Zonko's', Hermione dragged him in front of a jewellery store. There were a lot of expensive beautiful accessories placed in the showcase. She then pointed to a beautiful ornament, which was glittering brightly. Sirius had to admit, it was rather _gorgeous_.  
_  
_Suddenly, an old man, probably the salesman came up and invited the couple in. He cautiously took the ornament Hermione pointed out earlier and began explaining its rarity.  
  
"This, my child, is called an 'Epoch'. It's a very special thing."  
  
He then held the ornament with both hands, when suddenly, the ornament broke in two parts. Hermione gasped and looked accusingly at the man. The man just smiled at her.  
  
"This thing is commonly kept by two people; one for each part. Once joined, the two persons will be transported back to their _most memorable_ day with each other."  
  
Hermione, being the brilliant and curious witch she was, began asking more questions. "How will it bring us back to our own time?"  
_  
_"Oh. That's easy. Just join back the pendants again."  
  
"Then, won't it change… mess with time?"  
  
The old man laughed and said, "No, my child. Epoch only replays a moment. Time is not at risk with it.., unlike the time turner."  
  
Sirius saw Hermione flinched, but decided to dismiss it. He went on asking the old man the price.  
  
"Oh, it's 60 galleons, my boy."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest. It was too expensive_. 60 galleons? That's as much as 300 pounds in muggle money!_  
  
"Mya, just take it as an early Christmas present from me."  
  
"But Sirius, it's _60 galleons_! Not knuts!"  
  
The old man came back with a new elegant looking box. He opened it to show them its contents. "It's packed with its necklaces and all. Here's also a manual if you need any help," showing them a piece of parchment.  
  
After paying the money, the old man waved them a goodbye. "Thank you, and please do come again. Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah right, we'll come again…" grumbled Hermione as they walked away._

..:: End of Flashback ::..

Sirius looked up sadly at Hermione's still sleeping face. He had found her necklace in an envelope addressed to him, two days after she left him 27 years ago.  
  
Sirius dug his hand inside his pocket and pulled out his own piece of necklace. He looked at his pendant and then at Hermione's.  
  
Not really realising what he was doing, Sirius leaned in slowly and tried to take Hermione's pendant in his hands. The two pendants glowed as they came nearer to each other.  
  
Just then, Hermione stirred awake. She looked a bit startled at seeing Sirius that close, but at the same time… there was something else in her eyes. Was that… love? Longing?  
  
She swiftly shook her head upon realising she was starring at him, as if to clear her thoughts. She looked up again at Sirius, this time looking thoughtful, and somewhat bewildered.  
  
"I just had the most _weirdest_ dream of my life!"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much, oh my so wonderful reviewers!  
__  
Anna-Nanna: Hahah! Yeah, I pretty much laughed at my own line when I put Remus and Harry 'screaming like girls, huddling each other'… heheh!  
  
Annie-2007: I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
__Arwen-Georgie-Skye__: Heheh! Do I know who she's going to end up with? Hmm… let's see… erm… uh… erm…  
  
Becki: Yeah! WHOOP! If only I made Hermione's hand itchy and grab hold of that damn towel! ;)  
  
Captain Oblivious: I wonder how you can picture Sirius in the form of a mere vegetable…  
  
dawn1: Heheh! As for the last chapter, I didn't really think it was kind of a 'cliff-hanger'… though good if it makes it that way ;)  
  
dejah: Ooo! You're from S'pore too? Great! I agree that ships like these are of fandom. If people object to them, then that's their problem. And thanx for the compliments! :)  
  
fuzzfurry: I'm trying my best to update fast. But even when I'm free, sometimes my ideas just went to 0.  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: Thank you for liking my writing. Keep up with the story to see what happens…  
  
Gryffindork: Thank you so much for the compliments. Hope you'll like the rest of the chapters.  
  
hillary: Thanks! Glad you like it. Well, actually if you register with , you can add me to your 'Author Alert' list to get emails whenever I update my story.  
  
lanna1186: Yeah! I love to see Sirius in that short towel too. A very damp and wet Sirius, to be precise!  
  
Little Piru: You love it? Thank you! Hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
made-up name: I'll try to do that with Ginny and Harry ;)  
  
meenyrocks: Hope you like this chapter.  
  
mistyqueen: Thanks for liking the previous chapter. :)  
  
Nausicaa-mione: :) Thank you.  
  
PsYcHoJo: Heheh! I'll try to make more scenes where you guys can envision a more sexy Sirius Black. ;)  
  
Raclswt: Glad you like the last chapter :)  
  
Rane2920072: I'll find my way to get them together… :)  
  
Tigereyes92389: Haha! Thank you. I'll try my best to make time for this story._


	21. He wasn’t Ron…

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 21: He wasn't Ron…_

* * *

Sirius stared at the brunette in front of him.  
  
"Dream?"  
  
He cursed himself for squeaking.  
  
Hermione continued staring at the man in a way like she had never seen him before.  
  
"Umm… Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's the dream about?" asked Sirius, quietly putting back his necklace inside his pocket. Hermione was completely unaware of it since she was in a trance.  
  
"I… I-I…" she sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Riiiight…"  
  
Just then, a small, scrawny owl flew into the windows. Hermione wanted to kiss the bird for breaking the horrible awkwardness.  
  
"Pig!" Hermione darted to the creature and took the envelope from its beak. "Aww… you poor thing. All the way from Florida?"  
  
Sirius decided to cut in saying, "This thing still hasn't changed a bit. Hyperactive as ever! That was how I found it before I gave it to Ron."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah. Ron was delighted to have him as a new pet in our third year."  
  
Sirius gave a small smile.  
  
Hermione eagerly ripped the envelope open. "Oh look! Two letters… though… only addressed to me," looking at Sirius apologetically.  
  
"I don't mind. It probably took the bird at least 4 days to reach its destination. Harry and Ron wouldn't know I'd be here, wouldn't they?" Sirius smirked, proud with himself for being sensible and quicker than '_The Hermione Granger_'.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, as if saying 'yeah, that makes sense', before proceeding to read her letters from both Ron and Harry.  
  
"Gits! I _told_ them to call me at my mobile, than owls. It's much more faster and convenient. They won't even need to tire such cute creatures like these," petting Pigwidgeon who was drinking water from a fishbowl.  
  
Sirius shook his head. _She's such a caring person. _Too_ caring, indeed.__  
_  
"What the letters say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just how the place is, where they're staying, how much they miss me… and how_ I_ should take care of myself and all… Hey wait! There's a 'PS' from Ron's."  
  
She quickly scanned the short note and looked at Pig expectantly.  
  
"Well Pig, you dear _master_ told me you have something to give me. What is it?"  
  
The owl leaped to her as if just remembering something. It quickly pecked Hermione on the cheek.  
  
Hermione's hand flew to the touched spot once the bird flew away. She looked flushed. The only word that came out from the mouth was 'Oh'.  
  
Sirius looked confused, not understanding the situation. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, Sirius. I think I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow."  
  
Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Hermione tiptoed and kissed him on his stubble cheek. Grabbing Crookshanks, she went straight into her bedroom.  
  
Once he was certain she's out of sight, his hand sailed to his cheek, just like Hermione did earlier. He was in a daze. _Did_ _she just do what I think she did?_ He could have sworn her lips lingered there for a moment, though that might be just his imagination.  
  
He finally sighed and assured himself. "What I need is sleep. That just didn't happen. I'll wake up soon."  
  
With that, he walked into Harry's room and went straight to sleep.

8888888888888888888888 

Hermione leaned on her closed door.  
  
'_Why did I just DO that?!_' she screamed in her mind.  
  
_And what was that _dream_ about? Sirius would think I'm a… _scarlet _woman to even think like _that_ about him!_

..:: Dream Sequence ::..

_Hermione snuggled into the warm figure behind her. She never felt so contented. Together, they watched as the sunset gave a magnificent view, glittering the lake beneath it. She could even see the tentacle of the giant squid from a distance.  
  
Strong arms surrounded her, making her sighed contently.  
  
"Hermione…"  
  
That voice… It wasn't Ron's. But at the same time very… familiar and… contenting.  
  
"I love you…"  
  
Hermione turned her head to look up at the speaker, but was only met with the most intense pair of grey eyes she had ever seen. Those eyes… could bore into your soul easily.  
  
Their faces moved closer to each other. Noses touching and heads tilting. Both their eyes gradually closed as they met with each other's softness of the lips.  
  
The kiss was short, but enough to show their love for each other. Pulling away from the contact, expecting to see Ron's face, as she does always in her dreams, Hermione could only let out a gasp.  
  
Those eyes, that hair, those lips, that face… are not of a Weasley. But who?  
  
She couldn't help noticing how right it was to be with this person. So comforting… so contenting… so… perfect?  
  
"I'll always love you, Hermione Granger. Remember that."  
  
He flicked her nosed lightly with his finger.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She found her own mouth saying back, "I love you too."  
  
She then went on flicking his nose just like he did to her earlier. It was as if they did that every time with each other._

..:: End of Dream Sequence ::..

Those eyes… Sirius has them too. That voice… though somewhat husky and affectionate, Sirius seemed to own them too. It can't be _Sirius_.  
  
_No! It can't be! Why am I only thinking of Sirius? It's just a coincidence. I just dreamt that because of my stupid crush on him. I love Ron, and _only_ Ron. I have since my first year.  
  
But… those eyes, so intense. Why was being so close with that person feel so right? It was as if they were meant for each other. Who _was_ that man?  
  
_Hermione sighed and walked slowly to her bed. She climbed into it and gently placed her cat down who put its head back to sleep. Hermione smiled at her pet and petted him lovingly. She caressed his fur. So soft and so… red. Just like his hair.  
  
She turned to look at her end table beside her bed. Taking the photo frame in hand, Hermione touched the picture-Ron. She smiled as the picture-Ron kissed picture-Hermione on the cheek, hugging her possessively. But soon after that, she found her mind drifted to somewhere else… or rather _someone_ else.  
  
Sirius. What was he doing so close to her just now, anyway?  
  
She snorted. _Might have been planning to pull a prank on me while I'm asleep. Blast Marauders! What kind of name is that, anyway?  
_  
Suddenly, she found something glowing on her chest. It was her pendant. She had read about these before. She knew it was called an 'Epoch' and its uses.  
  
But when she un-wrapped it during her birthday, the package wasn't named who it was from. It was jumbled up together with all those other birthday presents.  
  
_Who would give me an Epoch, and keep the other part of it?_

* * *

_A/N: Ah! 3 chapters for one whole day?! Ha!__ And yeah! My mistake on chapter 2. Hedwig too would take a long time to reach Mione when Harry send that letter in that airplane._


	22. A Friend Indeed

_A/N: Well, Captain Oblivious, you ARE truly the captain of all obliviousness. Hahah! What I meant by '3 chapters for one whole day' in the previous chapter is that chapters 19, 20 & 21 all happened in one day. Haiz… anyways, on with the story._

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 22: A Friend in Need_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, lazy bones!"  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered opened as she groaned. Yawning, she groggily came out from her bed, swaying a bit.  
  
"Hey, Mya!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Hermione sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her fists, giving her a cute, vulnerable look.  
  
"Look down."  
  
She did, until she felt her nose being flicked by a finger. Her hand instantly shot up to cover her nose as she glared menacingly at Sirius, making him laughed out loud.  
  
"Breakfast awaits you, _Mademoiselle_…"  
  
Hermione huffed and whirled pass Sirius into her bathroom, making him chuckled at her retreating figure.  
  
"Apparently, she's not a morning bird."  
  
88888888888888888888

They were in the middle of having breakfast when a loud trash was heard at the front door.  
  
Sirius stood up alarmed, grabbing Hermione's wand before she could reach it. Quietly, he tiptoed into the living room, and neared the door. There was a loud groan heard from it.  
  
"Oh! Give it here, you!" Hermione said in a hushed tone, snatching her wand from Sirius' clutch.  
  
"Hermione, back off!" ordered Sirius quietly.  
  
But Hermione didn't listen to him. Instead, she muttered, "Visiblo." Sirius gaped at the door, as it faded, showing them their visitor.  
  
"ARRGGH!!" grunted a frustrated Hermione Granger. She opened the door and immediately shot out, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!! You gave us a _hell_ of a heart attack!"  
  
Remus, who was still rubbing his forehead, cringed at the 20-year-old woman's voice.  
  
"Hermione, it's a right pain in the ass with these wards around your apartment. We can't even apparate properly down here."  
  
"Ugh! When we didn't put the wards up, you guys kept pestering us to have them. And when we _do_, you guys _complain_! Make up your _mind_, people!"  
  
"Jeez, relax, Mione. And wasn't I supposed to be your _ex_-professor? Shouldn't _I_ be spoken to politely?" Remus asked in an accusing tone, knowing very well the 'perfect' Hermione Granger will take the accusation quite seriously.  
  
Hermione had the heart to look ashamed. "Well, _you_ should have at least given a note that you're coming!"  
  
Remus sighed as she stormed off into her room, leaving him alone with Sirius.  
  
"She's _scary_ when she's in that mood. What did you do to her, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius looked at his 'friend' scathingly. "Why are you here, _Lupin_?"  
  
Remus looked up in surprise and sighed again. "I would have asked you the same question. But I'm here to apologise."  
  
There was silence, neither wanting to be the one breaking it. Just then, Hermione came out from her room, wearing a beautiful, yet formal white dress with a baby-blue coloured cloak. She went over to the hat rack and took a hat. Tapping her wand on it, the hat instantly changed its colour into white.  
  
"No need to tell me. I _know_ I look like some stupid fairy-tale fairy. But there's a small costume party my department is having today."  
  
But both the men could only gape open-mouthed at her.  
  
"Anyway boys, no fighting in my apartment. I don't want my stuff getting ruined because of two immature over-grown men," she warned in a stern voice. "And yeah, please lock the door if you decide to leave. It's Saturday today, I'll be off at one o'clock."  
  
"Aww… Hermione… you're no fun," Remus said playfully.  
  
Hermione gave him a hard look. "Let me pretend like I care." She then placed her hand on her cheek, resting her elbow on her other arm, and put a frown. "Okay!" She stepped out into the door and disappeared into thin air with a wave of a wand.  
  
The two Marauders stared at the now empty space, speechless at the girl's behaviour. Shaking his head, Remus uttered a quick incantation and let the door closed by itself.  
  
"Well… what _happened_ before I came here?" chuckled Remus.  
  
"Nothing. As she said, your _entry_ gave us a fright! I thought it was some DeathEater or something."  
  
"_Why_ would a DeathEater attack in the morning?"  
  
"Hey! You might never know."  
  
There was silence once again.  
  
Sirius finally broke it down, saying, "Your coming here is not to make me go back, right?"  
  
Remus sighed for the third time. "You say it like you hate my house! Well, I came here to apologise, mate. You know how I act during a 'full moon'," he said, sniggering nervously.  
  
Sirius snorted. "Full moon or not, your advices are always the same."  
  
Remus pouted. "Am I forgiven, yet?"  
  
Sirius looked at his friend, finally grinning. "Yeah. Of course, Moony." Remus sighed a relief as he received a friendly hug from his friend.  
  
"Well, I still say I want to stay with her though."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "And just _what_ excuse are you going to give her next?"  
  
"I'll think about it. I'm a Marauder, aren't I?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes again. "Oh, yeah! This just came yesterday. Poor Hedwig is getting rather old. It's from Harry."  
  
Sirius took the letter from his friend's hand, surprising himself to expect one from Ron too.

_Dear Sirius,  
Hope everything's going on well there. We just got here, so nothing  
much to say. __Florida__ is quite a hot place. Ron's been complaining a lot  
about it. Though, HA! There's still a spell Mione taught me; 'Windigo'. Though  
sometimes the wind it gives out can be such a 'storm'!  
  
By the way, Sirius, I know you're my godfather and all. But at the same  
time, Hermione is my best friend. She's like a sister to me. If I ever find out you  
did anything… ANYTHING inappropriate, be warned. 'THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED'  
will be known as 'THE-BOY-WHO-KILLED-HIS-GODFATHER'! …Well, that's  
besides Ron. That boy, keeps complaining to me how much her misses her.  
  
Anyway, do write. I miss you. Take care.  
  
Harry_

Sirius rolled his eyes at the finished letter. Folding it back up, Remus asked, "What'd it say?"  
  
"Just Harry telling me not to _meddle_ with Mione."  
  
Remus snorted, making Sirius scoffed at him.  
  
"Well, talking about that, I have sad news for you… well, it's _sad_ for _me_. I'm not sure about you though," Remus said, ending it with a slight teasing tone.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore's sending me to Arizona this Tuesday for some _Order_ business… with Nymphadora," Remus said quietly, looking flustered, his cheeks reddening a bit.  
  
Remus, calling his niece by her first name, the blushing, or the fact that he's 'free' of Remus _again_, made Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
Clearing his throat rather loudly, Remus decided to change the topic. "So, any progress while you're here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, clearly trying to avoid _that_ subject.  
  
They chatted until it was pass noon.  
  
Time flew without them knowing it. Around one o'clock, just as Hermione promised, she was back. But not alone.  
  
She was in the arms of… another man… _drunk_?  
  
"Oh hey, Terence!" greeted Remus.  
  
"Hey!" answered the brown-haired man, who seemed to be in his middle 20s.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, she took a whole lot of _spike_. And you can guess the rest. What are you doing here, Mr Lupin?" asked Terence, carefully putting a swaying and giggling Hermione on the couch, though directing his confused eyes at Sirius.  
  
"Oh! I'm just visiting here. And this is my friend, Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius widened his eyes at Remus, but the young man did not seem to recognise the name. And even if he did, he didn't seem to care. Instead, he good-naturedly offered his hand to shake.  
  
"Anyway, I need to get back. It's been nice meeting you people," said Terence politely, apparently still looking confused. _What are they already doing in Hermione's apartment?  
  
_Once Sirius was certain that that Terence guy had disapparated, he turned to look at his friend. "Who was _that_?"  
  
"Terence Carlleghan. A colleague of Hermione's, who _apparently fancies_ her. Ron has gone into quite a handful of fights with him," replied Remus with a chuckle.  
  
Sirius' insides boiled at the information, not knowing which _boy_ he should be angry at.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then. Can I expect you at my house before I'm gone this Tuesday?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah, okay."  
  
He escorted Remus to the front door. "Hey, Moony. Don't call her 'Nymphadora'. As sweet as you want to be, my niece still prefers her last name."  
  
Remus now blushed visibly. "Shut your gap, _Paddy_. You're one to talk." With that, he disapparated.  
  
Sirius closed the door, now looking back at a giggling Hermione. "Mooooooooonie… Paddddddie… Hihihi!"  
  
Sirius sighed and walked over to the couch. Squatting over, he sat right in front of Hermione and stared at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Yoo know… yoo'll look better if yoo shuave that… _b-blastered_ beard on your hensum faesh," suggested a slurring Hermione.  
  
"Fine. I'll shave it later… for you."  
  
Hermione grinned sheepishly, eyes beginning to droop. Sirius stood up to take her into his arms._ She was so light!  
  
_"It fweel zo good to be cawwied. I fweel like a… a… _baby_!"  
  
Sirius chortled quietly, looking down at her out-of-focus face.  
  
"No! I don meen to _want_ to be a bwaby… not that I dwon like bwabies… becoz they're zo cute… It juz… fweel zo good… yoo know?"  
  
Sirius chuckled at her slurred ramblings. "Really? How about this?"  
  
He spun around, with her still in his arms. Hermione shrieked crazily before groaning, "My head!!"  
  
"Oh god! I'm _so_ sorry."  
  
But luckily, they were already inside Hermione's bedroom. Carefully placing her onto her bed, with her still muttering incoherently, Sirius kissed her forehead and touched her nose lightly with his finger.  
  
"Sweet dreams, sweetheart."  
  
Quietly stepping out from her room, Sirius heard her last whisper, "Love you… Siri…"

* * *

_A/N: Quite long, no? Too me 8 and half pages of my jotter book to write this one. Usually, it took at most 5. And yeah, I assumed you guys have read JKR saying that Remus' middle name being 'John'. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing, you guys! Love ya!___


	23. Being Punctured

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 23: Being Punctured_

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging somewhere outside her room. She groaned as she grabbed her head with her left hand.  
  
_Great! A terrible headache is just what I need._  
  
She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed which read '7.00 PM'. Pulling herself out of bed, she walked towards the dressing table to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You look _horrible_, deary. Go and freshen up!" chirped the mirror.  
  
"Thanks," replied Hermione, with a sneer.  
  
She sighed at her reflection. The mirror was right. Her hair was dishevelled in her original bushy state. And her white dress… _oh god_! Groaning, she went into her bathroom for a bath.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was busy with dinner. He really did not mind being 'the cook' of the house. _Hermione's happy with my cooking, and I'm happy with that.  
  
_Since he had no wand, and Hermione's was somewhere within her keeps, Sirius had to do everything manually… in other words, _the muggle way_. Thinking it over, it was also a way to impress her. Magic or no magic.  
  
The kitchen was so noisy that he did not hear the shower running or the footsteps of his beloved.  
  
"May I help?" a voice said, making Sirius jumped.  
  
"Hermione!" he gasped, holding his hand on his chest.  
  
Hermione stared at him and stifled a giggle. "Is that how you look every time you make a _meal_?"  
  
Sirius mumbled something while wiping his hands on his shirt, only to make him look messier than he already was.  
  
Hermione widened her eyes as realisation hit her.  
  
"You mean, all these while, without a wand… you've been _cleaning_ my place with your own bare hands? Aww… I didn't realise. I'm so sorry. I've been treating you like a _house elf_!"  
  
Sirius panicked as she started to sob.  
  
"Hermione! Calm down."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry."  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. I'm the one who chose to do it, so don't blame yourself for it."  
  
Sirius didn't really know how to deal with a crying Hermione. Tears were already trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"_Nice_ outfit," he commented out of the blue.  
  
Hermione looked down at herself. She was clad in only her big, long T-shirt she loved so much, with her hair still wet. She let out a chuckle, glancing at Sirius bashfully with red eyes, who was holding both her shoulders.  
  
"Well, at least I've got a _job_ now, haven't I? A _volunteering_ job," Sirius said, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sirius. I guess, it's just the time of the month."  
  
Sirius let go of her shoulders, looking awkward. He wasn't sure how to act when a girl tells him she's having her… _period_. Let alone _Hermione_!  
  
"Umm… I… I guess… that should be understandable," he muttered, avoiding her eyes with his ears turning scarlet.  
  
Hermione was oblivious to all these, for she continued to explain, "It's just that… I'm always hyper when I'm… _punctured_."  
  
Sirius choked and immediately tried to change the subject. Clearing his throat, he said, "Umm… dinner is about to finish, Mya."  
  
"I'll help set out the table."  
  
Ten minutes later, the two were seated at the dining table. Sirius now looked cleaned, as Hermione did a cleaning charm on him.  
  
Placing heaps of minced fish meat onto Crookshanks' dish, Hermione said, "I'm glad you stayed, Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled charmingly. "Yeah. Remus didn't mind me staying. He's off to Arizona this Tuesday."  
  
"Remus?" asked Hermione, looking askance. "Oh! He was here this morning, wasn't he?"  
  
Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Then, why didn't you go back with him?"  
  
Sirius was left speechless. He hadn't thought of an excuse.  
  
He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realised he was staring straight at Hermione with a somewhat longing look, making Hermione smiled. "As I said, Sirius, I'm glad you stayed." She smiled again before going back to her food.  
  
He didn't know if it was just him, but something in her tone and look told him that she knew his reasons… his _real_ reasons.

88888888888888888888888

Sirius was alone in the living room on the couch, watching some Muggle documentary show on the… _TV_. Yeah, Hermione had taught him the easier way of pronouncing it, since he had, _ahem! _…trouble with the 'long version'.  
  
Crookshanks came in strolling and jumped onto the couch, curling himself closed to him. Sirius smiled at the creature which had somehow helped him seven years ago. Petting it, Sirius glanced at Hermione's door which was closed. He could hear her faint giggling and mumbling.  
  
Curious, he stood up and walked towards her room as quietly as he could, leaving behind a dejected looking Crookshanks. As he reached, he found that the door was slightly left ajar. He dared to push it a little bit wider. Hermione was lying on the bed with a hand on her ear.  
  
"It's 10.40 here in the _night_, honey," whispered Hermione. "Yeah, okay. I miss you."  
  
Sirius figured she was talking to none other than her fiancé on her portable _fone_, which Harry too had.  
  
Hermione giggled once more. "Love you. B-bye." With that she pressed something on the tiny device and placed it on her end table.  
  
She laid back on her bed, oblivious to the fact that Sirius was watching her. With her hand, she took out the pendant resting on her chest and began scrutinizing it. Heaving a heavy sigh, she stared at the ceiling which she had bewitched to look like an aquarium.  
  
Her fingers were still absentmindedly flipping the pendant as she muttered, "Ron… Sirius… Ron… Sirius… Ron… Sirius…"  
  
Outside, all Sirius could do was raised his eyebrows.  
  
Soon, Hermione stepped out of bed as Sirius quickly leaped into Harry's nearby room. Quickly pretending to be just coming out from his the room, Sirius bumped into Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," Hermione greeted, looking flushed.  
  
"Hey yourself! What were you doing locked up in that room?"  
  
"Talking to Ron on the phone. _And_, the door wasn't locked.  
  
"Heh!" Sirius grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling stupid.  
  
"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that you _need_ to get yourself a wand. I need to do some shopping too, as a matter of fact."  
  
"But Mione –"  
  
"Sirius, our apartment is located in Muggle London. Nobody will recognize you. Didn't you realise that time, when you and Harry went down to the café?"  
  
Sirius thought back and realised she was talking about the time he went down with Harry to plan her birthday party. _Yeah, no one recognised him. But still…_  
  
"There's another place here I know which sells wands. We'll go to Muggle shops to shop, which both Harry and I do every time to avoid being stopped by strange witch or wizards."  
  
Sirius still looked demurred.  
  
"Sirius, I've told you many times. Your name has been _cleared_, and whatever happened to you was 5 years ago. And furthermore, we're going to Muggle town. They won't know you if you at least…" she trailed off.  
  
Sirius looked around nervously as Hermione stared at him in shocked.  
  
"What ha-happened to your _beard_?"  
  
"You didn't notice since dinner?!" Immediately, Sirius gave himself a tight mental slap. _Why did I just say that?! I sound like a pathetic attention seeking moron!  
  
_But Hermione just continued to stare at him. In awe or in pure shock, Sirius couldn't place.  
  
"Well, you told me that I'd look more handsome with my beard gone, this afternoon," Sirius smirked.  
  
"I… I _did_?"  
  
"Yeah. Umm… you were drunk."  
  
"Oh," Hermione muttered, looking crimson.  
  
Straightening herself, she said, "Well, I expect you to accompany me to shopping tomorrow."  
  
"In my dog form?" Sirius asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
"No! Muggles don't allow dogs into their stores," her quick wit answered.  
  
Sirius who wasn't familiar with anything about Muggles could only nod. In reality, she wanted to show off this handsome man to the world.

* * *

_A/N: Hope that's quite satisfying for the long time I've taken to update. Hihi!  
  
Becki: Mystery… yeah. But I'm dreading how I'm supposed resolve this mystery for her. And yah, I too like a drunk Hermione. As for Remus, I just had to bring Remus and Sirius in good terms soon. They're best friends, so, they can't stay angry so long.  
  
Captain Oblivious: LMAO!! Anyways, glad you like the chapter.  
  
dawn1: Yeah. I am hoping I'm taking my story to the right direction, since I have no big plan on what is going to happen. ::blushes::  
  
fuzzfurry: I try to update as quick as I can everytime. ;)  
  
__Gothamin__: Heheh! Thank you. And please, don't kill me for liking Ron so much! ;)  
  
lanna1186: You like a drunk Hermione? Heheh! Me too!  
  
__Luna-Lovegood200__: Thank you, sweetheart. :)  
  
meenyrocks: I'll try to make something happen between SB/Hr as soon as I can, at the same time not trying to jump into it so quick, ruining the story.  
  
Nausicaa-mione: Right on target. 'Who does she truly love?' Which is what this chapter is currently about.  
  
__Padfootz-luvr__: "telli-fishyen" Yeah, I had thought of some ridiculous pronunciation for it, and that was the only one I could come out with. Glad you find it funny. As for typing my story straight onto the PC, nah! I don't want harming my back as I already have. Since I don't have a laptop, I rather write it on a jotter book, since I can lie on the bed or sit however I want while thinking of the story. ;) And I don't mind you bothering me on MSN… hihi… but you must keep in mind I'm a BORE to talk to online.  
  
PsYcHoJo: Hermione's dream is in chapter 21. Though not much of a significant.  
  
Rane2920072: I'll try to bring them together as soon as I can.  
  
Roxxie-Hart: Oh! Thank you so much for the encouraging comment. I appreciate that so much.  
  
Satin Valkyrie: Ah! You reviewed again! And yeah, me too wondering what will happen when the mystery is finally uncovered.  
  
ShimmeringEvil: Thank you!  
  
Spicysuga: Heheh! Yeah. I hope so too she remembers quick. Problem is how I'm supposed to do that, since I've yet to think about it. ::pouts::  
  
Tigereyes92389: Thanks for liking it! We'll have to see how Mione will uncover the mystery of her Epoch.  
  
ZippyRox: Yeah, if only JKR brings Sirius back. Well, we'll just have to wait for 'HP and the Half Blood Prince', don't we? And thank you for taking interest in my story._


	24. A Day in Muggle Land

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 24: A Day in __Muggle____Land_

* * *

It was late pass midnight. Sirius was lying on his godson's bed, with Crookshanks curling near his feet. Weirdly enough, that cat has been really fond of him, ever since he became Hermione's. Odd, really… but at the same time very pleasing… having a part of Hermione adoring him like that.  
  
The orange cat was fast asleep as its body heaved up and down, in tuned with its breathing.  
  
Sirius however was staring up at the ceiling. He was replaying the moments he shared with Hermione whilst his stay here. A muggle entertainment company would find him appealing with the way his face morphed into various expressions at different time intervals. Smiling, grinning, frowning, smirking, sneering…  
  
Deciding what he had to do to get a successful sleep, he tiptoed into Hermione's bedroom. Her door was wide opened… so welcoming…  
  
And there she was… looking peacefully asleep on her flowery bed. Apparently, she was reading a very _thick_ book, entitled '_Discovery of the Discovered_'. Sirius quirked his eyebrows. _Weird titles these writers give.  
  
_But what surprised him was Hermione in glasses. He never saw her in one. He only saw them often on Harry, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Though hers was far more stylish. It was frameless, which suits her perfect face, making her looking sexily intellectual.  
  
He smiled down at her, before taking the book off her hands as carefully as he could, not wanting to awake her. Having successfully done that, he breathed a sigh of relief. Next, came her glasses. She stirred a bit, but luckily did not wake up. He placed the two items onto the bedside table and resumed watching her face.  
  
He had always _loved_ to observe her while she's asleep… ever since… ever since _those days_…  
  
He smiled yet again and gave her a light kiss on her nose, before saying, "Sweet dreams, love."  
  
Hermione twitched her nose and smiled in her sleep. Smiling yet again, Sirius took the wand on the end table and pointed it at the lamp. With a quick incantation, the light went off with a '_poof'_. He then walked quietly back into his own room, not resisting a last look on the woman he loved before completely stepping out.

888888888888888888888888

Sirius was making sandwiches, which he had _mischievously_ dressed as faces. He could hear the shower running from Hermione's room.  
  
After putting away a knife, he popped in various fruits into a muggle device called a '_blender_' to make the drinks. Yes… in his stay, Hermione had taught him a lot on how to operate the muggle stuff around the house. It was fascinating, really. How these people work things out without magic.  
  
Just as he was about to pour the blended mixture into a glass of ice, a tormented shriek came from Hermione's room.  
  
"BLAAAAACK!!!!!"  
  
Once he thought his ears were about done, the next thing he heard was feet stomping into his way. And there stood Hermione Jane Granger. If there was _any_ rivalry between the most frightening person beside Voldermort at the moment, it was Hermione. She seemed to be breathing out fire, looking threateningly at him. _And is that smoke coming out off her ears?  
  
_Finally, she held up a book, which he recognised as the one she was reading last night. _Amazing how she could hold it up with just one hand.  
  
_Still looking menacing, Hermione walked dangerously towards him, making him gulped visibly.  
  
"What is this? _What. Is. This?!_" she asked, poking her finger at the book.  
  
Sirius was looking at her incredulously, but at the same time afraid to show that expression. What with the '_I'm-gonna-skin-you-alive_' look she was giving him. He was thoroughly confused. He gulped again, before stuttering, "Umm… a-a book?"  
  
Hermione sneered cruelly at him. "A book… an _unmarked_ book," she repeated in a dangerously low tone.  
  
Sirius was still looking confounded, trying to digest what she said.  
  
"How could you… how _could you leave my book_… _WITHOUT_ _MARKING IT_?!!!"  
  
Sirius seemed to dawn onto something.  
  
"Umm… is this also because of your _monthly_ hyperactivity?"  
  
"SHUT UP!! Here I am, trying to _finish_ this book as _soon_ as I can, and _there_ you are… trying to blame on my _WOMANHOOD_!"  
  
"I-I… I'm _sorry_."  
  
"BLOODY SODDING FREAKING _HELL_, YOU'RE SORRY!! I'm gonna strangle you to death, you… you… you _DOG_!"  
  
Sirius widened his eyes at her cursing. Being Ron's girlfriend might have influenced her to the '_bad side_' a lot, it seems.  
  
"Hermione! I said I'm _sorry_," pleaded Sirius.  
  
"_Sorry_," she mimicked, "What do you _suppose_ I should do now?"  
  
"Umm… you can try searching it?"  
  
Hermione grunted loudly, but Sirius knew that was just what she would do.  
  
"Now, come on. Sit down. Eat your breakfast."  
  
Hermione did, and snorted at her plate. "And what's this? A perfect expression to resemble my current state?"  
  
The sandwich on her plate was one with a frowning face. Sirius groaned inwardly. _Why must she sit on that one?  
  
_Placing the blended drinks onto the table, he muttered, "I suppose."  
  
That only made Hermione glared at him, but she did eat the food nonetheless.  
  
"Get ready after this. We're going shopping," Hermione said in a stern voice.  
  
Sirius looked up cautiously across him to where Hermione was sitting. "I'm really sorry, you know. I didn't thought-"  
  
"That's just it! You men _never think_ before doing _anything_!"  
  
"Well… it's your fault _too_, you know. You should have marked it when you know you're going to _sleep_," chided Sirius, in defence for his 'mankind'.  
  
Hermione quietened, before rowing back, "Well _you_ should have at least woken me up! What were you doing in my room, anyway?"  
  
This caught Sirius red-handed. He wasn't expecting that question from her. Forcing down the urge to look flustered, he replied as casually as he could, "Well, uh… I was taking a drink in the kitchen. And your door was wide opened. I found you asleep with that book. So…"  
  
"And you didn't wake me up." It wasn't a question, but a mere statement.  
  
"Well, you were looking so peaceful that I didn't have the heart."  
  
Despite her flushed face, Hermione said in a hard voice, "And you didn't mark my page."  
  
"I'm _sorry_." 

888888888888888888888888

Here they are, in a muggle bus. Sirius was sitting on the window seat, looking entranced at the world around him. This was in fact his second time out in Muggle London; first being to Hermione's parents' house. Other than that, he had apparated with the help of Remus. Remus had been very kind to lend him his wand at times.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was sitting next to him, occasionally staring at him. Even being a pureblood wizard, he still had a good taste with Muggle fashion. He was clad in a light hazel-coloured V-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Hermione recognized them as Harry's. She also noticed that his hair fell perfectly on his face. Apparently, he had trimmed his hair shorter, though still leaving it long enough to touch his shoulders.  
_  
_As Hermione turned back to face the front of the bus, she saw a middle-aged woman eyeing Sirius who seemed totally oblivious to what was happening.  
  
Soon, it was their stop. Sirius was looking like a little boy in a toy store. Luckily, he wasn't as exaggerated as Ron was when she first brought him out. Well… _that_ is a different story.  
  
"Hey! What's that?" asked an excited Sirius Black, who was pointing his finger across her face.  
  
She followed his gaze and saw what made him looked so animated. "It's a _funfair_, Sirius."  
  
"_Fun-faere_?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a theme park, with outrageous rides and all."  
  
"Rides?"  
  
"Umm… yeah. You see those huge swinging things? Those are some of the ones the _crazy_ people will ride on," Hermione explained nervously, knowing where this was getting to.  
  
Sirius knew she was trying to give him a false impression of the place.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Wha- NO!"  
  
But it was too late, for Sirius was already dragging her.  
  
"Sirius, no! I hate these rides!"  
  
"Ah! I _know_ you hate heights, Miss Granger, but c'mon! Be hospitable!"  
  
"_Be hospitable_!" Hermione mimicked, in an annoyed tone.  
  
Sirius then gave her his best puppy dog eyes which he knew she could never resist.  
  
"FINE!! But if I die out of heart failure, please don't blame me!"  
  
"Why would I blame you?" Sirius laughed.  
  
Hermione paid for their entry and got both hers and Sirius' wrists to be stamped with a stupid blue-looking clown face.  
  
"Which ride would you want to have a go first?" asked Hermione in a lazy voice as she examined her 'messed-up' wrist.  
  
Sirius scanned the huge place to choose one as Hermione stood there silently praying. "_That_ one!"  
  
It was a roller coaster. One with huge, magnificent loops. "Oh dear Merlin," mumbled Hermione, looking like she was ready to pee.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Hermione! Nothing will go wrong when you're with me… You're not chicken aren't you?"  
  
"I'M NOT A _CHICKEN_! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M _HUMAN?_!"  
  
"Then go for it!" a passer-by urged.  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"FINE!" huffed Hermione before muttering, "Oh! The things I do…"  
  
They were now queuing for their turn when suddenly-  
  
"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Is that you?"  
  
Hermione turned to the male voice only to widen her eyes.  
  
"Jeremy? Oh my god. _Jeremy_? Oh how lovely to _see_ you!"  
  
The two old friends hugged each other, laughing happily. Sirius could feel the sudden pang of jealously shot through him.  
  
"I heard from Deanna you got engaged. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, flushing.  
  
"Who's this?" the handsome young man nodded at Sirius.  
  
"This is my guest, Sirius. And Sirius, this is Jeremy, my old Muggle friend."  
  
"Muggle?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"Uh, well… his second language call 'school' as 'muggle'," explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh. And oh, yeah! This is Rachel, my girlfriend," he gestured to a girl who was blushing prettily.  
  
"Hi," greeted Hermione sweetly.  
  
Just then, the line was called in. Sirius sure felt relieved.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Jeremy said.  
  
"Yeah, you too," smiled Hermione. Sirius just smiled politely at the couple as they waved a goodbye.  
  
Walking in, Sirius chose a couple seat, and soon enough, they were tucked in with the security handles. Hermione could feel her heart thudding furiously, whilst Sirius' eyes twinkled brightly. Soon, the ride took off.  
  
Sirius was holding his belly. Pained, not from the ride, but from laughter. He just could not stop laughing. "God, Hermione. I don't think my ears are functioning anymore. Thanks to your screaming."  
  
"Very funny!" scoffed Hermione.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Sirius asked, cupping his ear with his hand, before bursting out laughing right again. Soon enough, his laughter stop before Hermione heard him say, "Come on. Let's get on _that_ one!"  
  
"Aww… not that stupid lift!"  
  
They spent a couple of hours at the fair until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was currently in the toilet, clearing her nauseous. Outside, Sirius was worried sick.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry, my ass!"  
  
Sirius looked up at her cussing. The Hermione he knew long ago would never say such things. He sighed. _Times changed. _She had been really pissed with him today, but still had a lot of fun. He grinned at that thought.  
  
As they walked out of the fair, Sirius asked in a concern voice, "Are you okay?"  
  
"God damn right, I'm okay!"  
  
"I'm _sorry_. Look, we'll go home if you're not feeling good, alright?"  
  
"I'm fine! Come on, we need to get you a wand."

The shop was secluded amongst the other Muggle shops. It looked just as modernized as any other Muggle ones, only that Muggles will not be able to plot it.  
  
"Good day, Sir… oh! And Miss," greeted an old man, as Sirius and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hello! We're here to get him a wand," said Hermione.  
  
"Alright, I assumed you have used one before, haven't you, young man?" asked the old man jokingly.  
  
Sirius blushed at being called 'young'. "Umm… yeah."  
  
"What kind of wand is it?"  
  
"Umm… it has a horntail's scale… and uh… 13 inches long."  
  
"All right. That just makes it easier for me. It's hard work every time this place blast when a person tries out."  
  
Sirius and Hermione smiled knowingly.  
  
After a few moments, the old man came back holding a long, slender dark blue box. Taking the content out, he handed the wand to Sirius and urged him to try it out. Luckily for him, the wand beamed brightly as Sirius gave the wooden stick a swish, showing that it was the right wand for him.  
  
Hermione paid the man as Sirius looked down ashamed.  
  
"Mione, I need to get to Gringotts Bank."  
  
"Okay, but not today, of course. Just take this as a gift from me. C'mon, we still need to do some grocery shopping."  
  
"Thank you," muttered Sirius.  
  
Sirius noticed many people staring at him, making him nervous. He knew he shouldn't be out here. It's not right.  
  
Hermione on her part was at the same time proud and jealous as the many women passed by starring at her company. Even at his age, Sirius was quite the head-turner.  
  
They finally entered the supermarket.  
  
"Mya! You should have told me to bring a sweater."  
  
"What for?" asked a confused Hermione Granger.  
  
"This place is so bloody cold," replied Sirius, wrapping both his arms around himself.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Sirius. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
They spent about half an hour doing rounds, selecting various foods into their trolley. Every now and then, Sirius would stop to ask Hermione questions about some of the products.

The plastic bags were so heavy that Hermione had to discreetly cast a weightless spell on them. But still, that didn't help them from feeling tired. They finally decided to apparate back home.  
  
Hermione arrived first at the front door of her apartment. As she searched for her keys in her handbag, Sirius appeared next to her with a loud 'THUNK'.  
  
"OWW!! My head!!" he rubbed his forehead furiously.  
  
Hermione could only roll her eyes. "You _ought_ to practise focussing your apparating points, Sirius."

_

* * *

__A/N: Hahah! Jeremy and Rachel. Couldn't help it but to include them in my story. I love that guy. Well, if some of you are confused to who I'm talking about, it's the guy who played 'Peter Pan'. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. And now for my personal reviewers messages, alphabetical order._

_  
Anja-69: Whoa! You really read all my chapters in 30 minutes? Wow! Did you take speed reading lessons? I'm impressed! Thank you so much for liking my story. And yeah… I'll try to see if I can still make Sirius… ahem… puncture Mione. ;)  
  
Becki: Thank you for the help. And yeah… puncture… broken… these "girl-terms" is quite common with me too. Hihi!  
  
Captain Oblivious: Oh god! Hahahah! I can't help imagining you giving Snuffles an aftershave bottle with that pink bow… hahahah!  
  
_

_dawn1__: I already have a basic idea how Hermione will remember. 'Hooray' for me!  
  
dejah: Hahah! Yeah… 'Oh the cleverness of me!' Hahah! I love Peter Pan too. Hope you like this chapter because of that one. ;)  
  
dopey: Thank you :)  
  
__Gothamin__: LOL! Hope you like Sirius' muggle-trip. And hey! Don't you DARE insult my ickle-Ronniekins. Or I'll have to give you a personal 'Avada Kedavra' curse. Muahahaha!!  
  
Goth Princess: You really mean it? Wow! Thank you so much for loving my story. Hope it always makes you feel the same. :)  
  
lanna1186: I know… hihi! Sirius is a masterpiece!  
  
__Padfootz-luvr__: The sexual tension killing you? Oh no! I better hurry!  
  
PsYcHoJo: Yeah… I'll make her remember as soon as the time comes :)  
  
ShimmeringEvil: Thank you! :) And I will try to update quick.  
  
soyamonkey: Thank you! :)  
  
Spicysuga: I have! And just hope it will be a good way of her to remember back.  
  
xBaByfOox: Thank you! :) Well, yeah… Sirius is twice Hermione's age. As for my story being linked to 'Falling Into Love'… you really think so? Well, I hope not, course I don't think it has anything to do it. Though, yes. I'm in love with that one. It's so well written. And in fact, I was inspired by that fic when I started this one. My fic is actually a typical time-turner fic, with a different perspective._


	25. Reminiscing

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 25: Reminiscing_

* * *

"What's _that_?"  
  
"What's what?" asked Hermione Granger, as she pushed the bronze key into the tiny keyhole.  
  
"That… isn't that…"  
  
The door finally opened. Hermione stepped inside and looked down at what Sirius was staring at. "Yes, Sirius. That's the keychain you gave me for Christmas five years ago."  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched annoyingly before it spread into a full blast mischievous grin.  
  
It was a keychain in a form of a cat's tail. He remembered giving it to her, bundled together with a book called '_Moste__ Potente Potions_', in which he had taken the liberty to circle the line '_only for human transformation_'. He even drew a small cat on the side of the page with a scribbled '_meow_' above it. Harry had told him about their incident with the Polyjuice potion during their second year whilst their stay at Grimmauld's.  
  
Snickering softly, he said, "I've yet to receive any 'thanks' for that, you know."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked straight into the kitchen to stock the newly-bought food.

888888888888888888888888

Sirius laid on Harry's bed. Again, he did what he always did when he's in this room. _Reflect_.  
  
He had to admit to himself that he is hurt with Hermione's behaviour towards him today. He never got emotionally wounded this easily with anyone. But with Hermione… his heart just felt fragile.  
  
Hell! He was even peeved when that Rita Skeeter scoop went around with her supposedly affairs with Viktor Krum and his godson in her fourth year. Even though he knew he should not believe in such trash, he could not help but doubt. Thinking over, he felt really thankful to whoever it is up there, that Harry does not feel _that_ way about Hermione. If not, he could not imagine feeling worst than he already is.  
  
With a heavy heart, he let out a long sigh. His mind travelled to the other night. He remembered the way Hermione examined her Epoch. _She must have known what it was. And what's with her 'Ron, Sirius, Ron, Sirius'? Does she know I sent that necklace, already?  
  
_Sirius was eager for the day to come when she would finally realise the relationship they shared a long time ago. But at the same time, he dreaded the outcome. Her reactions. What would he say to explain it all? Would she still feel the same way? Or will she look at him with disgust and never talk to him again? _No!! I'll never let that happen. Whatever it is, it's better than her not talking to me._ But most of all, would she even remember?_  
  
_Absentmindedly, his hand dug into his pocket to pull out the necklace. He stared at it for a moment, as his mind drifted off into a memory lane…

..:: Flashback ::..  
  
"C'mon. Let's try it," exclaimed an eager Sirius Black.  
  
"I'm still a bit doubtful about this, Siri."  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Mya. I bought this for you, you know."  
  
Feeling the sudden guilt, Hermione quickly complied.  
  
Full with apprehension, both of them took their necklaces which were already around their necks, and carefully leaned towards each other.  
  
Uncertainty was written all over her face, making Sirius smirked secretly. Taking the close distance between them, he quickly gave her a quick peck for reassurance.  
  
Gingerly, the two pendants clasped together, as they glowed brightly, blinding the two lovers. Sirius could feel Hermione grabbed his arm in the process.  
  
All of a sudden, both of them fell on a hard floor. Sirius noticed their Epoch had detached by themselves. He turned when a moan was heard from his side, only to find Hermione rubbing her knee, whimpering.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Well, if you don't consider by bleeding knee, then yes! I'm alright!"  
  
"Aww, baby. I'm sorry. Here, let me help."  
  
Gently, he cast a quick healing spell on her knee. Since her cut was not deep, the simple spell managed to fix it completely.  
  
"Thank you, love."  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart," replied Sirius as he leaned in to give her yet another kiss.  
  
Straightening themselves, Hermione wondered, "Where _are_ we, now?"  
  
"I'd say, we're just outside the portrait hole, Mione."  
  
"Oh," muttered Hermione, feeling utterly stupid. Suddenly, she gave out a loud gagging sound.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sirius, with his hand on her back.  
  
"That girl just walked pass _through_ me!"  
  
"Blimey! Hermione, that girl is _you_!"  
  
Hurriedly, they followed the 'double Hermione' into the portrait hole. There, they found Sirius sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
Sirius stared at his double, but soon realised that they were invisible to everyone there as no one seemed to acknowledge their presence. Grabbing Hermione's delicate hand, he led her to sit just near the 'double Sirius'. He knew which memory this was already. And by the look of it, Hermione had too, as she snuggled closer into Sirius' arms. They sat there quietly, and watched as the scene unfold…

_Hermione sat on the armchair next to the couch Sirius was sitting on, as she stared at his fidgety self.  
  
"I got your note. You wanted me to meet you. What about?"  
  
Sirius gave a quiet groan as he ran a hand through his silky black hair. "Uh… I just need to tell you something," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"I'm listening," said Hermione.  
  
He gulped at that statement. "Yeah. Uh… it's just… umm."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in the most serene voice he had ever heard.  
  
"Well," he continued, running a hand yet again through his hair, before it landed on the back of his neck. "I, uh… I mean… we have known each other for…"  
  
"Five months, two weeks, three days, eight ho-" supplied Hermione jokingly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. And for these time span, I… I came to realise that I… kinda… kinda _like_ you."  
  
Relief pervaded all across his face, as the words flew out off his mouth. But at the same time, the certain fear of rejection stood still.  
  
Hermione just sat there starring straight into his grey eyes, surprising herself not to feel shock at his confession. She always knew that one day he would ask her out, considering his constant flirting.  
  
To Sirius, her face showed nothing more than _contemplation_. He never felt this jittery around a girl he asked out. Furthermore, none of the girls would take _this_ long to agree to his proposal.  
  
Hermione was only brought out from her reverie when she felt Sirius stood up from the couch, heading to the boys' dormitory, with his head held down.  
  
Sirius knew she would never see him as anything more than a playboy, who changes girlfriends every week. _How could I be so _stupid_! Why did I even have to feel this way about her, when there are better looking witches out there?  
  
_"Sirius, wait!"  
  
He obeyed, but kept his back to her. He felt totally humiliated… totally heartbroken.  
  
"It's okay, Mione. I mean, I'm not forcing you to feel the same way or anything."  
  
"Did you really mean what you said, there?"  
  
He finally gathered his Gryffindor courage to look up at her, before losing himself into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. "I really love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione widened her eyes a bit, before closing her eyes, as if assuring herself. Love. Such a strong word and such a strong feeling. She did not realise as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione, i-it's okay. Don't feel bad. You deserve someone better than me. I mean, I'm just… Sirius Black. The 'unpredictable boyfriend'. I'll understand if you don't want me."  
  
Hermione wanted to snort out loud at that. Any girl would think she's out of her mind to not want him. But how could she? He's everything she can't ever have. Sirius will never understand. Finally, she opened her eyes to look at him, absentmindedly tilting her head, listening to him rambling on.  
  
"It's just… I never felt this way before. I even lost my… my uh… 'smooth self' around you. Whenever you're around me, my heart came alive out of a sudden. You're all I could think about… _dream _about… Uh, I mean… yeah. That's what I meant."  
  
He knew he was rambling his secrets out to the girl who had unknowingly captured his heart. He was still rambling when a finger was placed on his lips, shuddering him.  
  
Hermione let out a soft giggle as she felt his body quivered. Twitching her nose at him, she said, "You talk too much," before flicking his nose with her finger. Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him full on the lips.  
  
The only thought that passed his mind at that moment was '_This girl is a mystery!_'  
  
They stood there in complete bliss with each other, kissing passionately. There was never a time Sirius felt this complete. Even with the numerous girls he had gone out with, he never felt, what the girls called as 'sparks' whilst snogging. But with Hermione… all these came true. It was as if fireworks had erupted everywhere. Angels looking happily down at them. To summarise it all, he felt like all his dreams have been successfully accomplished.  
  
Their moment was ruined when a loud clearance of throat was heard. It was then when Sirius realised how noisy the place was. _Where did the noise come from? It was so quiet just now?  
  
_He turned around to face none other than James Potter. He was wearing that monkeyish grin he was famous for.  
  
"Heheh… I'm happy for you both, but there are people who would like to walk up the stairs. And they can't do that when you block their way."  
  
"Sod off, Prongs!"  
  
"I will. Oh! And by the way, I wish you guys a happy married life!"  
  
Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hand. Sirius however just rolled his eyes.  
  
_Hermione giggled as James ran up to his dormitory, as Sirius tightened his arms around her. They both watched as the new couple indulged into another searing kiss.  
  
With a finger, Sirius tilted Hermione's chin and gave her a similar kind of kiss. As they slowly broke the kiss, they saw their Epoch glowed.  
  
"Well, I think it's time we get back."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione, as she looked longingly at the still kissing couple.  
  
They finally connected the pendants and soon found themselves on the couch they were sitting on earlier.  
  
"Well?" asked Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Well, I guess that's our most memorable day… yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"I think it will change as soon as a better one occurs."

..:: End of Flashback ::.. 

Sirius thought again. _Even if we used the Epoch now, will we go back to that time? She doesn't even have those memories in her head._ As far as he knew, this thing only works when both of them have the same exact memory. But seeing the situation…

888888888888888888888888

Hermione sat on her bed, starring into space. It was around 7.30 in the morning. She has to head to work sometime soon. She sighed to herself for the umpteenth time. She was really ashamed of her behaviour yesterday. She turned to look at her book on the end table.  
  
"Idiot! Can't he even _use_ a bookmark?"  
  
Heaving yet another sigh, she took out a piece of parchment. Probing her hand into the drawer to find a quill, she could only find a muggle pen. _That will do. _She finally set down to writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm really ashamed of my behaviour, earlier. I guess I'm just  
stressed with work. Hope you'd understand. I'm really, really sorry.  
Please forgive me.  
  
Love,  
Hermione (Mya)_

She reread the parchment, already deciding in her mind to slip the letter through his door. As she put the pen away, her eyes caught sight of a small furry black unused purse. She grinned as an idea struck her. Taking the small item into her hands, she transfigured it into a small miniature of Sirius' animagus form, before giving it a small charm.  
  
As she walked out off her room, she found his door wide opened. Sirius was asleep with a hand on his chest. Hermione tiptoed across him and placed the letter on his bedside table as quietly as she could, before placing the miniature as a paperweight.  
  
Smiling with satisfaction, she glanced at the sleeping Sirius. A golden chain laid sprawled across his chest. Hermione shook her head. _What's with men and chains? _Facing back, she continued walking out, when she gave a sudden halt.  
  
With furrowed eyebrows, she turned back. It was a mere coincidence when Sirius stirred to the right, letting go of what he was clutching.  
  
Widening her eyes at the sight, Hermione gave out a noiseless gasp. It's the same Epoch!_  
  
_  
  
_

* * *

__A/N: Sigh! I'm never good with fluffs. Anyway! I would like to thank all the people who have explained that 'Can I see Uranus too, Lavender' quote to me. Finally get it! Thank you!_

_By the way, for those of you who did not receive my email, I have revamped my Sirius/Hermione fanlisting website into a full-fledge shipper site.  
__  
Click on my name above to get the url, since hyperlinks never work here when I upload the story. Pretty peeved about it, if you ask me.  
_

_Also, I would like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
ShimmeringEvil, Raclswt, Luna-Lovegood200, Arwen-Georgie-Skye, Spicysuga, PsYcHoJo, lanna1186, Padfootz-luvr, George's Brother Fred, Mai Gamit, Anja-69, dawn1, s.s.harry, Tigereyes92389, Goth Princess, Becki, SnapesMistress005, the girl at the rockshow, Gryffindork, Flaignhan, helpful, dejah, Lizzy87, Elaanabeth, miriel216, meenyrocks_


	26. Paying Visits

_Revised: __28 August 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 26: Paying Visits_

* * *

Sirius awoke with a jerk, to the sound of a loud barking animal. _Since when does this house have a dog? Well- besides me?  
  
_With sleepy eyes, he scanned the whole room, only to find Hermione's pet looking strangely at him by the door, swaying his furry orange tail lazily on the floor.  
  
The barking sound became louder now that he felt more awake. Turning into the direction of the noise, he saw a tiny black dog barking furiously at him. Raising his eyebrows, he greeted the creature, "Well, hello there, little fella. What's that you go- AH!!"  
  
He leaped from his bed as a sharp object poked him on the butt. It was the Epoch. He picked the pendant with one hand, as the other rubbed the sore skin. Yawning, he kept the necklace into the bedside table's drawer, which was already full with Harry's stuff.  
  
The miniature was still barking loudly as Sirius let out a frustrated growl. He did not even know how it got there. "Oh! Shut up, you little piece of _twit_!"  
  
As he swung his fist to shove the 'pest' off, his eyes caught sight of the parchment underneath it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he took the parchment into his hands as the miniature stopped its barking, though now wagging its tail furiously, looking at him as though expectant.  
  
His face withdrew a broad smile as he ran through the letter. "Shit! I _love_ her!"  
  
Folding the letter, he noticed the miniature was nowhere to be seen on the table. It was then when a growl was heard below him. Crookshanks was gnawing on the poor whimpering object. "Good thing I'm not that tiny."  
  
Fresh from a morning bath, Sirius slipped into some clean clothes belonging to Harry. Stretching himself out, he said out loud, "Ah! Peace and quiet."  
  
Just as it was on cue, a loud ringing sound pierced the silent room. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I spoke too soon."  
  
Picking up the receiver of the wall, he greeted in a half cheery voice, "Hello?"  
  
It was Hermione, making him smile.  
  
"I got your letter. Apology accepted… except for the rendezvous with mini-Padfoot."  
  
Hermione chuckled on the other line. "I'm sorry. I just thought it makes a good substitute as a wake-up call."  
  
Sirius tutted, but grinned nonetheless.  
  
"Well, actually that's not what I called for. I took a half-day leave to visit Remus and Tonks today. I'm wondering if you'd like to come with me, since I can't make it on Tuesday."  
  
He could have banged his head on the hard wall. _How could I forget Remus going off to __Arizona__ tomorrow?!  
  
_"Yeah, that'd be great, Mione. I'll wait for you here."

888888888888888888888888 A few minutes after the clock struck twelve, Sirius heard the bell rung. Even though he knew that it would be Hermione, he could not help but take precautions.  
  
With his new wand, he muttered the visibility spell he learnt from her on the door. And sure enough, it was Hermione Granger herself.  
  
"You don't mind if I get a little bit of rest first, do you, darling?"  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Umm… sure. I've yet to get dressed, anyway."  
  
As Hermione took off her cloak and bag, Sirius went inside the kitchen to make her a cold drink. Once he stepped back into the living room, Hermione was already sitting on the armchair, with her eyes closed. He could only shake his head at her. _She's such a workaholic!  
  
_"Here. You need some refreshment."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
"Uh, Hermione… I was thinking of staying the night at Remus, today."  
  
Hermione gave a snorted smile as she took a sip of her drink. "I'd know you'd wanted that. He's your best friend, after all. Of course you're free to do so. I'm not '_prisoning_' you, aren't I?"  
  
Even though it had been seven years since Azkaban happened, he could not help but flinched at the word. Hermione must have seen his movement, since she muttered a quick apology.  
  
Sirius gave a small smile back in return, before saying, "I'll come back here tomorrow."  
  
As he looked back up to meet her in the eye, he found her starring at him. "Mione?"  
  
That seemed to break her trance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You seemed quite lost there," he snickered softly.  
  
"Oh." She looked down at her hands, before looking back up again. "Sirius, can I see your Epoch?"  
  
Time seemed to stand still at that moment. Did he hear her right? "W-What?"  
  
"Your Epoch. I saw it this morning when I placed that letter."  
  
She could see the horror and disbelieve plastered on his face, only to strengthen her suspicion. But at the same time making her confused at his reaction.  
  
"Sirius, were you the one who gave me that Epoch?"  
  
He gulped at that question. What was he supposed to tell her? He knew this would happen one day. But why _now_?  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"W-Well… yes. I'm the one who gave it to you," he smiled nervously at her.  
  
Hermione gave a nod and continued starring at him, scrutinizing his face. _Why does he look so nervous about it?  
  
_"Sirius, are you alright? You look… shaky."  
  
Sirius let out a nervous laugh. "_Shaky_? Nah! C'mon, let's get going."  
  
Hermione shrugged to herself as Sirius went in, and proceeded into her own room to change. 

888888888888888888888888

"Hey! This is a surprise."  
  
"Hey, _Nymphadora_," greeted Sirius, grinning mischievously.  
  
Tonks scowled at him.  
  
"What? If dear old Remmy can call you that, why can't I? Your own _uncle_?!"  
  
Hermione looked at the pair, confused. Tonks was flushing, and rolling her eyes at Sirius.  
  
"If you came here just to vex me, _Uncle_ Black, please kindly _leave_!"  
  
"Whoa! Not very hospitable, huh? Fine. I'm sorry."  
  
The three of them chatted as Sirius continued giving Tonks teasing looks and comments.  
  
"Tonks, I thought you said you applied for domestic missions only. How come you're accepting this one, then?"  
  
Before the pink-haired woman could mutter an answer, Sirius intervened, saying, "You see Hermione, a certain _werewolf_ was asked to this _dangerous_ mission. So this certain metamorphmagus could not help but to agree, just to be with him during full moons, to have _moonlight_ dinners with."  
  
"Shut up, you _dog_!" shouted the now pink-faced Tonks, throwing a cookie at him. "And for your information, it's not a _dangerous_ mission, as you _dramatically_ put it. It's just Dumbledore's orders to do some work there."  
  
"Same thing," muttered Sirius who was still chortling at his own joke.  
  
Around two and a half past three, both Sirius and Hermione bid their goodbyes to Tonks.  
  
"We'll be seeing each other again tomorrow, sweetheart. I'll be at Remus'."  
  
"Fascinating," mumbled Tonks.

Soon, after that, both of them apparated to Remus'.  
  
"Aah!!!" screeched a terrified Remus Lupin. He looked at the two figures standing in front of him before yelling, "Guys! I could have been naked in here!"  
  
"Well, hi to you too, Remus," said Hermione, as she took a seat in an armchair. Apparently, Remus was reading the _Daily Prophets_ which was at the moment ruffled underneath the couch.  
  
"Why would you be naked in your living room, Moony?"  
  
"Well, seeing that I'm _alone_ here, I'd thought I'd be free to walk nude wherever I want to!" the werewolf spat back.  
  
Hermione blushed at the two bickering men whom she had both crushes with. Neither seemed to realise there's a _woman_ in the room.  
  
"Well, I'd advise you to stop the habit, mate. You don't want _Nymphadora_ to catch you unclothed when she apparates here tomorrow, don't you? Not that she'd complain anyway."  
  
Remus quickly quietened, the blood rushing up his neck barely visible. "Oh, lay off, Black!"  
  
As Sirius took a seat in an armchair across Hermione, Hermione said, "We just came back from Tonks'. I figured today is the only day I can apply for leave to visit you guys before you go off."  
  
Remus smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
"Well, mate, I hope you don't mind I spend the night here tonight," Sirius said, earning him a questioning look from Remus that said '_Did-you-and-Hermione-fight?_'  
  
It was Hermione however who answered the unsaid question, "Well, Sirius just thought he would like to be with his best friend before missing him."  
  
Remus smiled again at her, making Sirius slightly envious. He still remembered Remus telling him a few months back, how he _did_ had a crush on his Hermione.  
  
"Well, what do you say, Moony?" Sirius asked, glaring slightly at his friend.  
  
Remus however seemed oblivious to his jealous-struck friend. Instead, he looked even more grateful at him. "Of course, Padfoot. I'd be more happy with the company."  
  
The three of them chatted, stopping now and then to drink their mango juice which Remus had conjured.  
  
"I don't know if you guys were told about this already. But Padfoot, the Order has come to a decision to announce your return to the public. I think they will be organizing a meeting with you soon."  
  
Sirius could only nod. He was at the same time excited, nervous and angry to finally become a freeman. Angry because he could not believe these people discussed his life without him knowing. It was as if they controlled his life and death. Excited because he could finally be out from hiding, and nervous because he was still not sure of the outcome; people's reactions, and if this would put him into anymore danger than it is.  
  
They chatted for a while more until Hermione stood up, informing them she wanted to head home.  
  
"Here, Sirius. I'd duplicated the house key for you. I'd probably be at work once you get back."  
  
Sirius reddened as their hands brushed each other while taking the bronze key from her. He could not see Hermione's expressions though, since her hair was covering her face.  
  
Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "Well, see you tomorrow, and good luck, Remus." She proceeded to hug her ex-professor in an 'I'm-gonna-miss-you' way. Once she broke the hug, Hermione waved the two Marauders a farewell before disappearing with a 'crack'.  
  
Remus was still waving his hand to the now empty space, but stopped abruptly as he realised what he was doing.  
  
Turning to face his old friend, he was only met with a glaring, smoke-huffing man.  
  
"_What?_"  
  
_

* * *

__A/N: I know not much happening in this one. But I just had to include this chapter for future reasons._

_  
Thank all my reviewers:  
dawn1, Spicysuga, the girl at the rockshow, miriel216, Anja-69, Angul-gurl, SnapesMistress005, meenyrocks, s.s.harry, Luna-Lovegood200, Lizzy87, Captain Oblivious, Flaignhan, ShimmeringEvil, Becki, dejah, Elaanabeth, GIRL W/PNK CONVERSE, Dark-M-Fairy.___


	27. My Kind Of Girl

_Revised: __01 September 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 27: My Kind Of Girl_

* * *

Hermione twiddled her quill between her fingers, staring out at the wide glass window of her cabin. The view was not what you'd call exotic, but the cluster of the tall muggle buildings _did_ somehow rendered a pleasant sight.  
  
Her mind pondered to last night. She had a hard time sleeping. Even Crookshanks who sensed his mistress' dilemma tried to rub his face on her arm, thinking it would give some sort of comfort. She even tried counting each and every fish up on her 'aquarium' ceiling. And when that didn't help, she tried sorting the fishes into its own type. It was not until a quarter pass three did she eventually found her sleep.  
  
Now, here she is, rocking her chair, still staring at the window. She knew the cause of her problem… Sirius Black. The man with the most intense pair of grey eyes, which could bore into her inner soul. The man with those sharp features which were to die for. The man with that silky shoulder-length hair, which was trimmed recently… and that sexy voice. She sighed dreamily as his handsome face formed in her mind.  
  
Finally, she let out a giggle, which she rarely did. _Harry would kill me if he knew I fancy his godfather.  
  
_Her thoughts then drifted to her fiancé, Ron Weasley. Her best friend for _nine_ long years, her _lover_, for _four_ years. Turning her chair back to the desk, she grabbed the photo frame sitting on it.  
  
"Oh, Ron. Come back soon."  
  
Clutching the picture onto her chest, she turned back to the window.  
  
"I'm afraid… afraid if I lose you…"  
  
'You mean, if _he_ lose _you_?' asked a voice in her head.

888888888888888888888888

"You're back," said a beaming Hermione Granger.  
  
"Apparently," nodded Sirius, holding the door for her. Once he closed it, he turned back to face the brunette who was taking off her cloak and bag, making him smirked.  
  
"How's work?"  
  
"Ugh. Tiring as usual."  
  
"You need a break, you know, Mione."  
  
"Sirius, I've taken enough breaks already. Just yesterday, I took a leave. And on Sunday, we _did_ had some fun at the funfair. If you don't call _that_ a 'break', I don't know what else is. Besides, my Head of Department would _spank_ me if I do that."  
  
Sirius smirked at her again. "So you _did_ have fun at the fair."  
  
"Ah! _Please_. Don't remind me."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Anyway, my lady," Sirius grabbed her hand, "your dinner awaits." With that, he bent his head down and kissed the back of her delicate hand, making her flushed crimson.  
  
This time round, the dishes were of Indian style. Curries, tandoories, pratas… her _favourites_.  
  
"Sirius, I still wonder where you learn all these cooking," starring at the food surrounding her in awe.  
  
Sirius looked up and blinked. "I didn't. I bought it on my way back."  
  
"Oh," Hermione muttered, sounding both disappointed and embarrassed.  
  
Sensing the need to withhold his 'cooking reputation', he quickly added, "I took a course. Once I graduated, I saw this special cooking class ad on the papers. So, I thought why not, and signed up. I _love_ food. They're a necessity."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I read that men are better cooks than women."  
  
That earned her a big smug smile on his face, making her rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, anything happened at Remus'?"  
  
"Nah! Nothing. Both Tonks and him left before eleven, this morning. But I bet you 5 galleons, they'll come back as a couple."  
  
"I don't _gamble_, Mr Black," Hermione said in a stern voice.  
  
"Ga- Aw! Hermione, you're _boring_!"  
  
Hermione chose to ignore his comment. "What's Tonks' age, anyway? Isn't she too _young_ for Remus?"  
  
Sirius stopped chewing his food, and looked up to stare at Hermione.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Uh… I don't know. Maybe in her late twenties."  
  
Hermione looked back down at her food, poking her prata with her fork. Her face showed concentration, as if calculating the age difference between her ex-professor and the metamorphmagus.  
  
"Remus' 44, isn't he? That makes them about 17 years in age difference."  
  
Sirius who was still perturbed at this 'age talk', asked in a hollow voice, "How did you know his age?"  
  
Hermione merely blushed. "Uh… I found this registry list at my workplace, and couldn't help finding out about the people I know." '…or interested in,' her mind added.  
  
For a moment, the table was silent. Each worrying about their own insecurities.  
  
Finally, Hermione said, "Well, I guess… if they're in _love_, age just serves as a passing barrier, doesn't it? Besides," she shrugged, "love knows no age." 

888888888888888888888888

It was near nine o'clock in the night. Hermione was in lying on her bed, flipping through the '_Discovery of the Discovered_' book. She had finally found the page she ended at last time. She still hadn't forgive that jerk till now, even though she did apologised for her behaviour.  
  
Hearing a knock on the door, she called, "Come in."  
  
Sirius walked in and stopped on his track when his eyes caught sight of the cover of the book in her hands. He smiled nervously at her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Err… I was wondering… if I could browse through some books, seeing that I have nothing better to do."  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled at this. She loves it when people want to read. Holding out her hand into the direction of the bookshelf, she said, "Help yourself."  
  
Taking a nearby stool from her dressing table, he set it in front of the bookshelf, and began looking through some of the stacked books. Every now and then, he would steal a glance at the big mirror to see her reflection.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
Hermione looked at his back, and asked hesitantly, "Why aren't you married?"  
  
Sirius put down the book he was reading and turned to face her. This somehow unnerved Hermione.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. Just forget it."  
  
She quickly went back to her reading, knowing very well that Sirius was still staring at her.  
  
"I didn't get the chance."  
  
Hermione turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"As I said, I didn't get the chance. The girl I loved left me. And then, of course, I spent my _free_ time in Azkaban, feeding the dementors. And that's just why… I just… never got the chance," he smiled wistfully.  
  
Hermione smiled sympathetically at him. She was undeniably curious about this 'girl' who had crushed his heart, but she refrained herself from asking, since she knew it would be rude.  
  
"Then, why don't you find yourself another woman?"  
  
Sirius sighed and stood up. For a moment, Hermione thought he wanted to walk out of the room. But then, he carried the stool he was sitting on, and placed it right beside her bed, facing her. Sitting on it, he said, "You tell me. Is there _any_ woman out there for me who'd agree for a direct marriage and instant kids?"  
  
Hermione widened her eyes at his grinning face.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"  
  
"Well, you asked," he chuckled.  
  
"I can help you find one, if you want."  
  
Sirius looked away, and got himself interested with the photo of her and Ron on the bedside table.  
  
"You know, Sirius, a man's life is incomplete without marriage."  
  
"Yeah? And a man's life's _finished_ once he _gets_ married," he grinned.  
  
"What do you _mean_?! Argh! Can't you be serious?"  
  
"I _am_, aren't I?"  
  
Hermione clucked her tongue loudly. "Cut that out! Okay, just tell me, what kind of girl do you want?"  
  
"_Woman_," corrected Sirius.  
  
"Right. What kind of _woman_ do you want?"  
  
Sirius smiled, gazing at her face before taking the hand mirror at the bedside table and faced it to her.  
  
"Like this."  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection, and then stared at Sirius, dumbfounded. He was still smiling at her.  
  
Hermione exhaled and smirked, shaking her head at him. It was then when something struck her.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sirius, I was wondering if we can try that Epoch. I've never tried one before."

_

* * *

__A/N: I know not much happening in this one. But I just had to include this chapter for future reasons._

_  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers: (alphabetical order)  
  
Anja-69: Hahah! Yeah, 'smoke-huffing' Sirius is kinda likable, don't you think! And a naked werewolf is no difference either. ;)  
  
Becki: Haha! Glad you like the miniature Snuffles. And whoa! You're comparing me to JK Rowling?! Wow! That's really something. Haha! Thank you!  
  
Captain Oblivious: I know :( My English is really bad. I don't know if I can ever improve on it. But yes, I'll try to re-check my lines more… though I know there'll still be mistakes. :(  
  
dejah: Oh! I'm from Temasek Poly. 3rd year, taking IT. But I'll be staying back till Dec 2005. Fail lah! Pasal I walked out from my attachment. Stress punye pasal… Terrible, aren't I? Heheh!  
  
Elaanabeth: Thank goodness you appreciate the humour in the previous chapter. I thought it was a tragedy!  
  
Flaignhan: Heheh! I hope this chapter's update satisfy you. And you don't need to beg for updates, hahah! But still, that's flattering. Thank you!  
  
GIRL W/PNK CONVERSE: Hahaha! Not to worry. I'm not upset. Though I must admit, I was slightly taken aback at the smelling comment. ;) Hope you enjoy the story. :)  
  
lanna1186: Hahah! Yeah. I love to make him jealous!  
  
meenyrocks: Yes, Remus DID had a crush on Hermione. But that too was when she was in the past, now that they're in the present, that old crush has disappeared. You can find it on my chapter 7.  
  
miriel216: Oh thank you! And that's great that you find my SB/Hr website appealing. :)  
  
PsYcHoJo: Glad you like it!  
  
PyroGurl4: Yeah, a jealous Sirius Black, is anything, but sexy!  
  
ShimmeringEvil: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
SnapesMistress005: Thank you so much. And yes, I've already reviewed your story. :)  
  
s.s.harry: Yeah, I was thinking that Remus Lupin is a very likable guy. Girls would have crushes on him for his subtle ways. So, Hermione is no difference.  
  
sweete1634: Oh thank you, so much! You flatter me. And hey, 'serione' is a nice name! Didn't think of that. Anyway, as for inspiration, 'Falling Into Love' by __Arwen-Georgie-Skye__ is the main story which inspired me to start this story off. It's just so brilliant that it made me form my own interpretation of a timeturner chronicle. There's also one by Aleximoon which is one of my highly recommended fic. More can be found under the Sirius/Hermione category in FanFiction.  
  
the girl at the rockshow: Yeah! Way to go Sirius!___


	28. A Mishap?

_A/N: Just attaching a note to tell you that I'd just revised my old chapters. Most are of minor grammatical mistakes while a few chapters, I'd added a bit more stuff._

_Revised: __01 September 2004___

****

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 28: A Mishap?_

* * *

Sirius stared at the brunette sitting in front of him, clearly not believing his ears.  
  
"I forgot to even _thank _you for it. So, _thank_ you," Hermione smiled before taking the Epoch out of her nightdress. "It's supposed to be a very _rare _ornament."  
  
Sirius smiled despite his nonplussed state.  
  
"You already thanked me for it."  
  
"I _did_? I don't remember… Well I guess I'll just thank you again, then," she grinned in a grateful manner.  
  
"But one thing I don't understand, though… why did you keep the other half of it?" she asked, but soon realised it might have came out wrong to him. "I mean, err… not to sound _greedy_ or anything. I just don't under-"  
  
"I wanted to keep the other half of it," Sirius interrupted in a tone that told Hermione it's 'the-end-of-explanation'.  
  
Sirius was again looking at the photo-Ron and Hermione. As much as he wanted to walk straight out of the room, his legs would just not cooperate with him. He knew Hermione would never take that as a complete answer. But what else could he say without sounding like a retarded old fool?  
  
"Well? Can we try it now?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure, Hermione. It can be a long process. Furthermore, you need to rest for _work_ tomorrow."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Sirius. Don't be such a _wimp_!"  
  
Sirius scowled at her. "Fine! I'll go take it."  
  
With that, he stood up and head through the door, leaving a squealing Hermione Granger who was completely unaware of the book on her tummy snapping shut at her sudden movement.  
  
..

Sirius strode into Harry's room, instantly throwing himself onto the bed with his mind reeling.  
  
_What am I going to do? What am I going SAY? What… aww! My life sucks!  
  
_Baffled, he sat up, pulling out the drawer beside him to retrieve the golden necklace.  
  
Sirius stared at the glittering Epoch which was swaying under his clutch, nearly hypnotizing him. He continued to stare as the pendant continued to shimmer under the moonlight.  
  
Remus.  
  
He remembered his friend telling him, '_Everything happened for a reason._'  
  
Taking a deep breathe, he stood up and braced himself for whatever was going to come. Feeling more confident, he walked back to Hermione's room.

Once he reached her door, he noticed Hermione looking sullen, with her arms crossed against her chest. Mystified, he knocked the door warily to announce his presence.  
  
Hermione finally looked up with a slight look of disdain on her face. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I… I forgot where I put this," he held out the necklace to show her.  
  
"Hmm. Come here," she ordered, patting the stool which was still sitting by her bed.  
  
Sirius obeyed. "What's with the sour face?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows at her, puzzled at the girl's strange behaviour.  
  
"Well? What're you looking at? Wear the necklace," urged Hermione.  
  
Sirius sighed and did as he was told. "You're so _bossy_! You know, what if this thing doesn't work?"  
  
"Then I'll just give mine back to you," Hermione joked, her sullen face now back with anxiety.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. _She looks so cute with her forehead all creased up like that.  
  
_"Okay. You're ready?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly before nodding her head. Loosening herself up, she said, "Yeah… I just wonder what our most memorable, shared moment is…"  
  
Sirius coughed and squirmed on the cushioned stool, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"…maybe, it was during my stay at Grimmauld's. Ah! How I remember the days where you'd just provoke me to no end!"  
  
Sirius grinned and said in a shaky voice, "Well, we'll just have to wait and watch now, don't we?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, amused at his nervousness. She moved closer to him with an amused grin as she held the pendant in her hand. "Don't worry, Sirius. I thought _I _should be the one worrying."  
  
She laughed as her finger flicked his nose up. It was an unintended act which caught both persons' breathes, causing them to stare into each other's eyes.  
  
Hermione thought that something about it had felt very familiar.  
  
Sirius didn't give her any time to think though as he went on saying, "Well, I-I'd… I'd advise you to hold on to me tight, Mione."  
  
Hermione nodded, obeying the old man.  
  
Slowly, they leaned in, as the two relative pendants glowed. As soon as they heard a 'click' from their Epoch, the glow brightened than it had ever before, blinding the two of them from the surroundings.  
  
Hermione could feel the sudden pull, as if they were being sucked into this… passage-way, very much unlike the timeturner.  
  
Out of a sudden, a strong invisible force pushed its way between Hermione and Sirius, causing them to almost break apart. Panic invaded their veins.  
  
"Hermione," Sirius gasped, "hold on tight!"  
  
Hermione did. Actually, she need not any reminder for she was already clinging onto him with all her might that she could tell he was trying hard to catch his breathe.  
  
They continued to fall. Fall into a bottomless hole with the force still trying to pull them apart.  
  
Finally, not being able to hold any longer, the two separated. She screamed her lungs out until her throat hurt. The last thing she heard was the faraway shrilly voice of Sirius, calling out to her.

He fell with a heap on a weary-looking wooden floor and groaned as he realised he had a bruised arm. Finally struggling to stand up, he gasped as he noted Hermione was no where around.  
  
A loud creaking sound made him jumped and recognised the place he was currently in. It was the Shrieking Shack.  
  
_What on earth am I doing here? Alone.  
  
_In cue, he heard shouting from inside a room. His heart pounded. _Where's Hermione? Whatever has happened to her? How am I going to get back?  
  
_He slowly opened the door, only to see himself transforming into his human self in front of a shaking, 13-year-old Ronald Weasley, who was starring wide-eyed at the animagus.  
  
Just as he heard loud footsteps outside the creaking stairways, a familiar blinding light surrounded him. Soon, he found himself being sucked out into the same passage-way he was in earlier.  
  
The only thing on his mind was, '_This shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening! I should've not given in to her. Oh! Please… _Please_ let everything go right!_'  
  
The next thing he knew, his face was faced flat on a hard, wet ground. Spitting out whatever it was that filled his mouth, he sat up to see green grass beneath him. He could feel his lips bleeding; wincing as he gingerly touched them with his fingers. "Ah! Oh, blast!"  
  
"SIRIUS!!"  
  
It was Hermione. Her eyes red and teary.  
  
"I was _so_ scared," she sobbed. "No one could hear me, _see_ me. I couldn't find you _anywhere_! I thought," she paused to sniff, "I thought I was going to be stuck here _forever_!"  
  
Tears trickled down her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione. That shouldn't have happened."  
  
He pulled her into the comfort of his arms like it was the most natural thing to do, and let her cry onto his shirt as his eyes scanned the whole place.  
  
_Oh! This can't be good. Hogwarts' grounds?!  
  
_Hermione pulled away for a bit and looked up at him. "What happened? What took you so _long_?"  
  
"I-I… I don't know. Earlier I landed in the Shrieking Shack. It was during your third year. Then suddenly, I was transferred back _here_."  
  
Hermione's face contorted in a confused manner. "How's that possible? I read in the books that the two persons would land up on the same place, at the same time, together?"  
  
Sirius thought he had a hunch of the reason, but decided not to explain it out. It might as well serve more confusion to her already confused mind.  
  
"Hang on, I just realised… Aren't we at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "I don't recall having met you anywhere here under the _daylight_?"  
  
Sirius kept his silence and left Hermione to her own musings. He was trying to figure out which memory they had just fallen into.  
  
Students were seen scurrying here and there on the grassed ground. It seemed to be a 'break' session… or perhaps a Saturday, since none of them were in class.  
  
"How come I can't recognize any of the students here?" Hermione wondered to herself.  
  
Walking through the scatter of students, with Hermione following closely behind, he finally heard a familiar voice which he had missed terribly. It was James'. James Potter.  
  
888888888888888888888888

_"She's a transfer student, as I've heard. Gonna be sorted in dinnertime. Quite the babe, if you ask me."  
  
A red haired girl, who was sitting right behind him, gave his head a hard whack with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Lily. You're not jealous, aren't you? I'm just introducing our Padfoot here to the new girl."  
  
_888888888888888888888888

Sirius was left confused. He had definitely figured out the memory, but why would it be _this_ one? The Epoch always happened to bring them back to romantic moments? Why now _this_? He felt a bit disappointed at the thought.  
  
Hermione on her part took no notice of any of the Marauder boys sitting on the stoned bench. She was however starring at her 17-year-old self sitting alone under a willow tree, reading a book.  
  
A sudden grab of her hand, snapped her out from her reverie. She then found herself being led by Sirius towards a group of boys… and a girl.  
  
It was then when she let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Wha… Wha… What's going _on_?!" she stammered, looking at the 17-year-old Marauders incredulously. But Sirius just held up his hand to signal her to be quiet and just watch the scene.  
  
888888888888888888888888

_"Yeah, she's one pretty babe," agreed Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius just continued to stare at the oblivious brunette under the tree. One would hear him muttering to himself, 'Please look at me… _Please _look at me…'  
  
Lily shook her head, unbelievingly. "You know, Sirius, I don't think you should waste your time over her. She doesn't seem to be the type of girl who would fall for your _stupid_ tactics."  
  
"I agree," said Remus aloud.  
  
"Oh, _that's_ where you're _wrong_, ol' Moony. I bet you _five _galleons she would come _running _for me in just five_ _minutes!" Sirius grinned smugly.  
  
"Ha! As if," huffed Lily.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Fine! I bet you _five _galleons, that _that _won't happen," said Remus in a confident, business-like voice.  
  
"Great! Now watch, and _learn_."  
  
"All the worst!" wished Remus.  
  
"To you too. To you too," Sirius nodded at him and Lily who just rolled her eyes, while James and Peter sniggered.  
  
_

_He walked slowly towards the tree. The girl still had her nose in her book, completely unaware of her surrounding.  
  
Quickly hiding behind the tree, Sirius peeked down at the sitting girl. He found himself lost by just looking at her. She was simply _entrancing_! Her beauty was not those kind of 'bimbo-beauty'. Her beauty was… a whole thing else. Sirius couldn't believe how bewitching she was. What with her delicate fingers flipping the pages, or the way they tucked a stranded piece of hair…  
  
Just suddenly, a dried piece of leaf fell on top of the page she was reading, resulting as a distraction to her... _and_ to Sirius. It was then when he got reminded of his bet with Remus.  
  
Slowly squatting down, he made a grab of her bag.  
  
Brown, caramel eyes met his grey ones.  
  
"Hey! That's my bag!"  
  
He said nothing but proceeded to fled with the bag. The girl instinctively stood up and ran after him.  
  
.._

_Somewhere from the distance, Remus had his hand on his head, looking defeated, making James guffawed. "Haven't you learnt not to accept bets with Sirius where girls are concern?"  
  
_

_..  
  
Sirius continued to run as the frustrated brunette followed not far behind.  
  
"Oh! For goodness sake! ACCIO BAG!!" she yelled.  
  
The bag flew out from his clutch and landed onto the angry girl.  
  
Satisfied, he went over to his group of friends and clapped Remus' back, hard.  
  
"MONEY!! Mow-nee, mow-nee, MOW-nee!" he sang, holding out both his hands to his defeated friend.  
  
"Here's your blasted galleons!"  
  
"HA! Loser!" Sirius shouted, smacking his werewolf friend yet again._

888888888888888888888888

Both Sirius and Hermione watched as the five friends walked away, out of sight.  
  
"Sirius… what's going on? Was that… was that really _me_?" asked a still confused Hermione Granger. "Was the Epoch faulty or something?"  
  
Sirius, who was still smiling at the memory, sighed. He knew Hermione would never rest until she gets a problem solved.  
  
"Come, Hermione. Let's go back. I promise you I'll explain everything."  
  
In cue, the two pendants glowed. They quickly connected the Epoch and soon found themselves back in Hermione's bedroom, relieving themselves that it worked successfully this time.

_

* * *

__A/N: Sorry if you find this chapter confusing. Though I'd tried my best to portray whatever I had in mind. The only explanation to the 'mishap' is that, Hermione doesn't ACTUALLY have the same memory as Sirius, therefore the Epoch just went a bit… bonkers. _

_  
And of course, I'd like to take the opportunity go by to thank my oh-so-wonderful reviewers! Thank you!_

_lanna1186__, SnapesMistress005, Captain Oblivious, Flaignhan, dawn1, fuzzy, Becki, Spicysuga, Sissiro, Anja-69, PyroGurl4, sweete1634, Angul-gurl, Elaanabeth, bobby, padfootz-luvr__, Lizzy87, __lovely-lily-flower200__, Caitlin, Draco's Slytherin Vampiress, Niyuluna, the girl at the rockshow, ShimmeringEvil, dejah, creeppieness__przbythis__ and bonbons.  
  
So, what you're waiting for? REVIEW!! Or I'll hex you!___


	29. Walking an Unwalked Past

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 29: Learning an Un-walked Past_

* * *

"Whoa. We're _back_," said Hermione Granger, looking around her room with relief evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius smiled, as his hands worked its way to take the necklace off his neck.  
  
"I can't believe I actually _cried_," Hermione admitted, her hands copying Sirius'. "How silly of me."  
  
Sirius smiled again, seeing that she was blushing. "You have every reason to feel afraid. That _really _shouldn't have happened."  
  
For a moment, there was silence.  
  
"What actually _happened_, then, Sirius?"  
  
"We went back to a memory," came the simple reply.  
  
Hermione clucked her tongue loudly at his lucid answer.  
  
"The book '_Magical Ornaments_' stated that Epoch functioned somewhat _similar _to the pensieves. Though the major _difference_ is that they don't _store _memories. The persons using it cannot _choose _the memory. It's the _pendant _that does the job…"  
  
Sirius took hold of the hand mirror on the bedside table as she continued with her profound facts.  
  
"…hence, I find it _impracticable _that-" she halted when she realised she wasn't given her undivided attention.  
  
Sirius was looking at his reflection, apparently checking for any overgrown stubble.  
  
"_Stop being so VAIN!_" she scolded, seizing the mirror from his hand. "You're already _handsome_!"  
  
He immediately fought the urge to blush, at the same time loving her demanding attitude. _It makes her all so sexy!  
  
_"Are you even _listening _to me?! Here I am, telling you-"  
  
"Actually, you're telling yourself."  
  
"Sirius! I'm-"  
  
"Hermione… shut up."  
  
There was a pin-drop silence at this. His voice echoing down the dim-light room.  
  
Hermione stared at him, speechless. Sirius had never used that tone to her before. His stern command had really mortified her.  
  
"If you want to know the _real _reason behind this… this _mishap_, you will have to _listen _to me… Can you do that?"  
  
Hermione nodded timidly.  
  
Sirius sighed and sagged into the stool, contemplating how to start the whole explanation. He _knew _this 'explanation' would change _everything_. For the best, or the worst, he doesn't know. All he knew was that he _had _to tell her.  
  
He finally looked up to find her still timid face with a slight glint of impatience staring back at him.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, he began, "Well… do you remember the story I'd told you before?"  
  
Hermione in turn gave him a confused look.  
  
Sirius sighed again, He seriously didn't know where this conversation was getting at. Shaking his head at himself, he stood up from his stool and said, "Wait here."  
  
As he reached his room, he swiftly took out his bag and started ruffling through it. He let out a silent triumph as his hand got hold of its goal.  
  
It was a picture. The same picture Harry had stolen from him… well, _Remus_, actually.  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at the moving picture. Once again, his mind started reeling.  
  
There was no turning back now. He knew Hermione had got the hint of the 'actual truth'. She's not 'Hermione Granger' for nothing! But his mind kept debating. It was as if there were an angel and a devil in his head doing the thinking for him. And weird enough, a _Merlin_ too, keeping him in mind that '_Hermione needs to know_'.  
  
He will tell her. Yes… he will tell her. He had waited long enough. He had to agree with his devil-sides' opinion to 'act first, regret later'. He wanted to end this 'inner-turmoil' once and for all. He had been treated very unfairly. Hermione _needs _to bear the grunt too. After all, all these wouldn't have happened if she had been careful with that _timeturner_ of hers.  
  
Just then, Remus' voice echoed in his head, '_Everything happened for a reason._'  
  
_Oh great! First a devil and an angel. Then a Merlin. Now a _werewolf_! What's next? A giant loch ness monster?!  
  
_Taking a deep breathe, he braced himself up for the second time that night, and headed towards Hermione's room.

As he reached her doorway, he felt all his confidence and hopes drained away.  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, with her eyes closed, looking peacefully asleep.  
  
With a heavy heart, he turned back to head to his room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He spun around instantly, shocked to know she was actually awake.  
  
"Why are you here, _anyway_? …To push Ron _away _from me?!"  
  
Sirius who was still recovering from his shock, took his time to register her words.  
  
"Well _let me tell you something, _Mr Black_… _You will _never _get me… _NEVER!! _Damn it, Sirius! Ron has _always admired _you. He'd give his _life _for your godson. How could you _DO _this to him?! Most of all, how could you do this to _ME?! _Taking advantage of their absence? …I can't _believe _you could stoop this _LOW!!_"  
  
Hermione was standing now, her fiery brown eyes flashing angrily at the tongue-tied figure.  
  
"I had always reassured Ron that he was just imagining things. I even told him 'Sirius is a _good _man. Why would Sirius ever hate Ronald Weasley?' …Now _look_!! I am actually being proven _WRONG! _Best, by the _man _himself! I just can't _believe _you, Sirius! Just… ARGH!!"  
  
She threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
Sirius stared at her, lost for words. One would see his heart _bleeding _if he ripped open his chest. His whole body felt numb, quivering under her wrathful glare. Breathing became suddenly difficult that he had to use his mouth as an alternative.  
  
It was when he felt something dropped from his eyes did he realised he was actually crying. He? _Sirius Black_? Crying? He quickly lowered his eyes, ashamed to show her she could affect him this way. The last time he cried was years ago, when he found out about his friends' fate… and of course when she left him at Hogwarts. _How is it that the one you love, is always the one who would hurt you most?  
  
_A sudden tapping sound broke the tensed air. It was a brown, flat-faced owl Hermione had never seen before. It obediently stretched out its leg after Hermione let him in. Once it got free of its 'burden', the bird instantly flew away.  
  
Hermione frowned at the envelope which she recognized as one from the Order.  
  
"Here. It's for you."  
  
Sirius finally looked up, though not making any effort at meeting her eyes.  
  
Mumbling a quiet 'thanks' as he took the mail from her, he soundlessly walked back to his room.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily as she watched his retreating back, before slamming her door shut. Grumpily, she went back to her bed, but not before her bare foot stepped on an offending piece of… picture?

333333333333333333333  
  
Hermione slammed the quill in her hand, sending it and some parchments flying off her desk. She made no effort to pick them up. Instead, she turned her chair away to face the glass window on her right. Her mind finally cooled off a bit at the breathtaking scenery.  
  
She hadn't been able to concentrate at all today. She wouldn't be surprise if her Head of Department wanted to talk to her, later. Luckily though, she has her own den. Her own privacy.  
  
As she stared at the glass, she could see her faint reflection. Big dark circles had formed under her eyes. Well- this wasn't a strange sight of Hermione Granger; seeing as she is a thorough workaholic. But _this _time, the cause for it was of a _different_ reason.  
  
It was all because of one _sick_, _perverted_, and _old _man!  
  
Yeah, that's what she has been trying to tell herself all day. Though she couldn't help noticing a part of her denying a certain… _something_. Something that she couldn't really place a finger on. A '_something_' that seemed to be the _main _reason for her restlessness. But what?  
  
She had found his room empty, that morning before she left for work. His bag, his stuff… all missing. He was _gone_. She wasn't surprise, though… she had expected it.  
  
She angered herself for feeling guilty. _Why am I feeling guilty? He deserve it, doesn't her?  
  
_Hermione exhaled loudly to the empty room.  
  
"He must be in that stupid _meeting_, right now. Don't know what he'd do with all that freedom…"  
  
Hermione then began to reflect on everything. _Everything _that she thought was the _cause _or the outcome of this… whole… _situation_. She couldn't do it last night since she just felt like venting out all of her anger. Now she worried if what she did was too _rash_. She didn't even give Sirius a chance to explain.  
  
But her brain decided to defend herself, '_Well, he deserve it. He has no right to take advantage of you._'  
  
His face still flashed in her mind. She had never seen anyone looking so _broken _before. It was a look of total utter despair. Even through her ranting last night, she didn't have the heart to look straight into his eyes, for fear of… _what did she fear of?  
  
_Flipping back to her memory, she could still remember the look Remus gave her in her third year on the Hogwarts Express. Shock and disbelief were written all over his scarred face. It was Ron who eventually snapped him out, telling him that Harry had passed out.  
  
_Why didn't they tell me?  
  
_She couldn't believe how _resentful _she felt towards the whole lot of them. How could they keep such a big important thing like that from _her_?  
  
_And just why couldn't I remember a _thing _about this? Was I being put under a memory charm or something?  
  
_But what seemed to be bothering her most, was the story Sirius had relate to her a few weeks ago. She figured _she _was the angel of the story.  
  
She snorted at this. _Angel.  
  
_They were in _love_? How could she actually fall in _love _with _him_? Taking the old and yellowing picture off her desk, she began to scrutinize it once again.  
  
It _was _really her. She still couldn't believe it. How did she _even_ get that _far _back, she has no idea.  
  
She _did _look happy with his arms around her, like that. Kissing and pecking all over her neck…  
  
She could tell she was 17 years old in the photo. She only _did _begin styling her bushy hair in that age. And it was _always _in that particular style. Curly, and yet elegant.  
  
She watched as Sirius in the picture pointed his finger at the ground, making Hermione follow its direction. Sirius then took the opportunity to flick her nose up with his finger, earning him a smack from her self.  
  
Hermione chuckled softly at it.  
  
Suddenly, as if her brain had a brain of its own, a certain dream flashed into her mind. It was the type of dream that get stuck onto your memory for a long time. Sure, she had been staring at the picture all night, but she only got reminded of the dream just then.  
  
The same eyes, the same voice, the same arms… the same warmth…  
  
She could also remember the times where Sirius would flick her nose occasionally; at Grimmauld's or at her apartment itself.  
  
How could she be so blind? She had always wondered why Sirius had always acted so affectionate towards her. And now, several events and incidents came rushing towards her.  
  
Like for once in Grimmauld's Place during her fifth year, where all of them were sitting in a group, when suddenly Mrs Black's voice came booming in, "DIRTY _MUDBLOOD_ IN MY FORE-FATHERS' MANSION!! SCUMS TRES- _AAAH_!!!"

Sirius had thrown an egg on her portrait, though unfortunately not destroying her painting since it was an oiled-art. His face showed nothing but total pure hatred, and when he turned to look at her, his expression immediately morphed to one of shame and apologetic.  
  
Hermione continued to ponder again. She tried revising whatever she had recollected, and came to a final conclusion…  
  
_We were in love. Yes… I went back to the past somehow or rather… But now? Sure I _fancy _him, but love? Love… All I know I had bequeathed that word just for Ron, and _only _Ron. Sirius will have to learn to live with the reality.  
  
_Now all she could do was to shake her head. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for Sirius.  
  
_I'll talk to him… But not now.  
  
_Hermione decided that she still wanted to think things through before doing anything.  
  
Just then, a small owl which she recognized as Pigwidgeon fluttered through her window.  
  
"Ugh! PIG!! Get down her, you crazy little _bird_!"  
  
The tiny owl was still flying happily around the room. It was not until Hermione threw an every-flavour-bean at it, did it swoop down back to her.  
  
She smiled at the envelope. _Leave it to Ron with his scrawled handwriting. Never did learn to write neatly. _Hastily, she tore open the envelope and began to read its content:

_My dear Hermione (to-be-Weasley),  
  
How are you, love? Hope everything's fine. How's Sirius? Hopefully he's not giving  
you any trouble? Me and Harry are both fine. Not to worry.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that both me and Harry are still not sure if we can  
make it for Christmas. There's still so much work here. The Lestranges were caught  
and killed by some other Aurors. We even found Goyle's father dead? Not sure how  
though… Anyway, all of us are fine, only 2 were injured.  
  
I'll try to call you on the tellifone often. But the place we are in now has not many of  
them. And I don't know why Harry's isn't working lately. He said there was no  
'networld concoction'. Anyway, I miss you so much, love. Can't wait to go home and  
marry you. I love you!  
  
Love you loads,  
Ronald Weasley_

Hermione shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Me and Harry… Honestly! How many times have I told him it's 'Harry and _I_'!"  
  
She even surprised herself that she actually forgot everything about Christmas. And it was only a few weeks away.  
  
Just then, her assistant came in saying, "Miss Granger, Mr Dighed wants to speak to you."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Cindy. I'll be there."  
  
Once the door closed, Hermione groaned aloud. Cussing her boss as she snatched a quill and a notebook, "That bloody _dick-head_!"

_

* * *

__A/N: Muahahaha! I am the Lord of Disappointment… now am I? Most of you were expecting this chapter to be Sirius explaining everything to Hermione, and POOF!! they're together… Evil me! Now, poor Sirius didn't even have the chance to explain. No worries. You can quote me on that. I promised they'll be together in the end. (Readers saying: "yeah… yeah…")  
  
Anyway, if some of you are confused to what 'story' Sirius had told her about, you can find it in chapter 18. And as for the 'dream', you can find it in chapter 21._

_A few messages:-  
  
Prongsette, valentines-hater & meenyrocks: Seems that the 3 of you got the same confusion. I'll try to explain. Actually, chapter 5 already kinda explain why Hermione can't remember a thing about her time-travel. It's because time had been faltered, by McGonagall. She didn't allow Hermione a time-turner in her 7th year, which was the opposite of what 'initially' happened… To put it this way, there are 2 different situations here. One is the 'initial' one in which she got a timeturner in her 7th year which led her to the past. And 2nd one being in the same 7th year where she 'didn't' get a timeturner, which changed everything; resulting her to stay put in her own timeline, and totally clueless about her 'once-upon-a-time travelling-through-time'. Ahh! Too confusing, no?  
  
ihatebooboos39: Thanks so much for the long review. Glad you got hooked with Sirius/Hermione. Congrats! Welcome to the world of Sirius and Hermione! Heheh! Anyway, I don't really know where I got the idea of the Epoch. I happened to stumble upon the word in my dictionary which relates with 'time' and I just kept writing and suddenly the idea just came in flowing. That's how terrible author I am. I don't have initial plans, I just write whatever flows while I'm writing.  
  
Lizzy87: Oh! When Sirius said 'MOW-nee, mow-nee' in the previous chapter… he was actually saying 'Money, money, money!' in a… well, playful manner. Hope you get it.  
  
_

_  
And thank you all the rest of you for reviewing. I love you lots!_

_lanna1186_ _Geeky Blue Strawberry, artemisgirl, Angul-gurl, bonbons, the girl at the rockshow, dawn1, Lily Nido, Captain Oblivious, Draco's Slytherin Vampiress, Becki, christine, DarkRaven-04_, _Anja-69, SnapesMistress005, padfootz-luvr, Liisa, creeppieness, Spicysuga, dejah, Charm12,_ _Tigereyes92389, Have-More-Latte and Blackbeltchick_. __


	30. Free At Last

_A/N: Oooo… I finally reached my 30th chapter! Woot! Anyway, I'll like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who reviewed my 3 other fanfictions last time. I just wanted to take a break from this fic. Also, just to clear things up, I am not continuing 'Stained Throes'. You guys can come up with your own continuation for it.  
_**  
  
The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 30: Free At Last_

* * *

Pieces of shattered glasses and vases scattered around his once-cleaned bedroom. Molly would be _furious_ when she learns the state of the place.  
  
Yes. He's in Grimmauld's Place, now. He'd arrived here by the Knight Bus, just moments ago, disguising himself under a hat. Now, sitting on his bed, he wondered why he didn't just apparate.  
  
He snorted as the reason came to him. Hermione. He had so much in mind, that he didn't trust himself for it. He would probably _splinched_!  
  
_'I can't believe you could stoop this LOW!!'  
  
_Her shrill voice rang again in his clouded mind. Grabbing the knitted placemat on his bedside table, he pulled it away angrily, causing the vase of flowers and glass of Firewhisky shattering down the floor, adding to the 'deco'.  
  
He finally dropped himself onto the ground, ignoring the blood that oozed out of his feet as he'd accidentally stepped on the pieces of glass. His whole body shook as he sobbed his heart out.

_Love for you it was that brought my heart to life  
Yet, love for you it is that has brought my heart to destruction  
  
_

Was he born to this world just to lead a desolated life? Was he, Sirius Black, a jinx?  
  
He had honestly come back to life, in hopes Hermione Granger was waiting for him with opened arms. He had himself, waited for her for years to go back to the past to get her to love him. But… fate has it, she didn't. He was beginning to believe his whole life was a lie. And now, she hates him. Hated him to the extend that she can't even _look _at him. And that really hurts. His worst nightmare has finally turned to reality.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, he rested his head on the hard board of his bed. The Order members will be meeting him here, next morning. He just hoped Molly won't be up enough to check out his room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Saturday. She had read in the papers that today will be the day for Sirius' trial. She just hoped the best for him. She trusts the court will free him since he had many evidence on his hands now, what with the entire Order by his side.  
  
As her clock past one, she packed up her bag, and proceeded to walk out of her den, wishing her co-workers _goodbyes_.  
  
"Hermione, may I escort you home?" Terence Calleghan, a colleague of hers asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Hermione politely declined the offer as she hurriedly strode towards the secured apparating point. She wondered when that guy would _ever _give up.  
  
With a swish of her wand, she appeared in a middle of short green bushes of her parents' garden. Struggling herself out, she was only met with a wide-eyed Mr Jimore, her watchman.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Jimore. Didn't think you'd be here."  
  
"You know, child, I've _yet _to believe in magic. So just leave this old man in peace assuming these old eyes did some absurd trick."  
  
Hermione chortled at the old man antics, who are both a watchman and a gardener at the Grangers' Manor. They both shared a very close relationship ever since she was a toddler. It was an almost grandfather-grandchild relationship, which replaced her lack of, very much.  
  
"Come, I'll escort you. Your father's at work and your Mom's trying to bake _cookies_."  
  
"Oh no! Not _cookies_!"  
  
The old man laughed. Her mother may be a moderately good cook, but when it comes to cookies, they always end up burnt.  
  
"Hermione?" came a familiar voice, "Hermione!! Oh, my _baby_!"  
  
Hermione immediately backed away from her mother before getting enveloped in a hug. Her mother's apron was messed with flour and pieces of batter. "Oh, sorry about that."  
  
"Nah! Just came for little visit. I wanted to take one of those jeeps with me."  
  
Wylona Granger gave her daughter a questioning glance before turning back to the electric beater which was whisking her batter away.  
  
"Last I know, my daughter's a witch?"  
  
Hermione sighed and seated herself on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. "You know, Mom, I was brought up with you guys. There're times where I just missed having a lovely, long drive."  
  
"You have your license with you?" Hermione took out her wallet, opened it, and showed it to her mother. "Fine. Just don't choose your father's favourite. You know how he gets."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you staying back for dinner, dear?"  
  
Hermione kept quiet for a while. She really did missed Sirius' meals. And realising there was no way she'll let her weak bones cook her own meals, she agreed to stay. "You know, I think I'll even stay for the night."  
  
"Great! You can come shopping with me at '_The Blue Water Mall_'! How's Ron, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine. Harry and him are still off at work, in Florida."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hermione woke up on her aqua-green bed to a loud but hushed voice saying, "Shoo! Shoo!"  
  
It was one of her housemaids, Janice Barcena. And out at the window was a brown owl, carrying what seemed to be a rolled up _Daily Prophet_.  
  
"Janice, let him in. He's delivering my mail." Hermione said lazily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, M'am."  
  
"It's okay. Have you had your breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, M'am."  
  
As usual as it had always been in this house, Hermione gets her breakfast in bed.  
  
Patting the owl as she took the mail off, she sipped some of her orange juice down her throat.  
  
Front page: '_SIRIUS BLACK PROVED INNOCENT: FREE AT LAST_'  
  
"Hmph! Seen that coming," she muttered to herself.  
  
There was a picture of him accompanying the article, looking somewhat sullen, with Alastor Moody on his side, probably shooing the media folks. She continued reading the passage as she ate her breakfast. Barty Crouch, who had imprisoned him without trial was mentioned. Dumbledore, Peter and some other people she didn't recognised, were also being mentioned. And of course, Hermione Granger, the person who had brought Sirius Black 'back from the dead'.  
  
She washed her hands onto the washing dish her maid had served her with, before placing the tray onto her end table. Just then, she spotted the owl which had delivered her mail earlier, perched on top of her cupboard, snoozing away. _Poor owl. Might have thought I was at my apartment.  
  
_Deciding to send a letter with that owl, she quickly snatched a pure white A4 sized paper from her desk and a ball point pen. It's been long since she felt that smooth recycled paper. '_Wizards would be impressed with Muggles' parchments, rather than their rough and browny ones,_' she thought with a smug smile.  
  
Setting the paper flat on her desk, she pondered what to write to a man, who had just been allowed freedom, who she had quarrelled with and _20 years_ older than she is. She sighed. She honestly didn't want to be in 'not-in-talking-terms' with him. He _is_ after all, a nice friend, and her best friend's godfather.  
  
Finally, she got her pen to writing:

_Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm sorry. I'm really, really_ _sorry. I guess, I just couldn't believe and didn't expect  
that coming… you know, our 'past' relationship… So, I ended up blowing at you.  
I'm really sorry. I realised I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I really would  
like to hear your part of story, if you will. I'm sure you have a good explanation. I  
would really like to meet you. Please? Anyway, congratulations on your newfound  
freedom. Told you I've seen it coming!  
  
Hermione_

She carefully rolled up the paper with a little piece of fancy sticker from her sticker book she used to have when she was a child, and wrote '_To Sirius_'. She then walked over the sleeping owl and tapped it softly, with a dish of leftover orange juice in one hand. The owl gratefully took sips from it before getting told to deliver another letter. The owl hooted and nipped her finger affectionately before flying off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owls and owls flew in non-stop, dropping mails onto the dining table, where Sirius Black and most of the Order members were seated.  
  
Each of them was reading Sirius' mails, since he had given them the permission to. Most were from women congratulating and praising him on how 'hot' he looked in the papers.  
  
Sirius smiled as he read a letter from one of his old schoolmates, but soon felt himself being watched. It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius, I think it's best you read this," he offered the clean and white parchment to the confused but curious Black, before proceeding to open another new letter.  
  
Sirius flattened out the curled paper before scanning through its contents. His smile immediately faded into a frown.  
  
As he looked up, he caught Professor Dumbledore watching him again.

_

* * *

__A/N: Hmmm… sorry for the lack of 'Sirius/Hermione' interaction in this one. I honestly didn't think this fic will past the 30-chapter limit. But now, I think the most it will hit will be 40 chapters… well, hopefully! I don't like it to be too long. Anyways, wanna thank those of you who mentioned about my SB/Hr website in the reviews. Thank you! And since we're on that topic, again, I'll do my little shameless SB/Hr website plugging here. Heheh! I've expanded it (for some of you who still have no idea), to a full-fledge fansite. So, check out the URL by clicking my name above!  
  
And of course, I'll like to thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Thank you so much!_

_Draco's Slytherin Vampiress__, Captain Oblivious, valentines-hater, FairyWings101, Anja-69, Flaignhan, Zaralya, Nausicaa-mione, Charm12, Moony's Angel, SnapesMistress005, DarkRaven-04_, _Lunetta, dejah, meenyrocks, Bharathnatyam & Roxxie-Hart._


	31. Understanding Theories

_A/N: I would like to thank all of you who had reviewed the previous chapter. Anyway, I just hope this chapter will answer most of your questions._**  
  
The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 31: Understanding Theories_

* * *

Sirius sighed into the empty room. Dumbledore had just given him a long talk about his… 'situation'.  
  
The Order was now busy doing paperwork for the Ministry, concerning him. Sure, the Wizarding World has learnt that Sirius Black is innocent, but not the Muggle World. They still think he was one raving, lunatic, mass murderer. So both the Ministry and the Order are working towards that, in which Sirius has not a single idea on how they're going to manage that. How are they going to prove to Muggles that thirteen people died not because of some stupid guns, but by magic? Well, whatever that is, he put his whole trust on them, rest assured.  
  
Now he sits here on a velvet covered armchair, with an absolute blank mind, staring into the roaring fire. He didn't notice what his fingers were fiddling with in his pocket, until the grandfather clock decided to mark its presence. It was a bronze key, the Trio's apartment's key. Hermione had once duplicated it for him for his own convenience, and he still has it in his keeps.  
  
The continuing dingdongs of the old grandfather clock brought him back to the lecture he had with his old headmaster earlier.  
  
Time. What a simple, and yet _magnanimous_ word. A word that had made his whole life a misery.  
  
That girl… that _timeless _girl… He didn't know how he was taking that letter of hers. In one hand, he couldn't believe she could have the guts to apologise that innocently when she had crushed his heart like a piece of wasted parchment. And on the other, he was obligedto forgive her.  
  
She had figured out the whole thing by herself without him explaining. What else is there for him to explain? What other part of the story did she want him to clear?  
  
'_Furthermore, Christmas is coming. It's not good to have hard feelings with your loved ones around this time of year,_' Professor Dumbledore's voice floated into his mind again.  
  
Sirius sighed for the second time. He guessed the old and wise sorcerer was right. He surely wanted to celebrate Christmas with _her_.  
  
Looking at the key again, Sirius stood up and grabbed his wand, but not before a thought struck him. He needed to get some money out of his vault. Gringotts!  
  
After searching for a full five minutes for his vault's key, he quickly checked his appearance in the mirror.  
  
"You look _marvellous_, dear," the mirror chimed.  
  
"I don't _want _to look marvellous! ...Any idea how to make myself _un_recognisable?"  
  
Even though he knew he's free, he didn't want to make an obvious public appearance. He certainly didn't like the idea of people gawking at him when he's alone with no company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mirror's suggestion was quite good. Nobody seemed to recognise him, except for the goblin who inspected his key.  
  
It was not until half an hour in the bank did his foot finally stepped out of the oddly shaped building. Goblins kept passing him, scurrying here and there, minding their own business. He had taken out a considerate amount of galleons which were now kept safely under his robes.  
  
As he passed the alley, he looked longingly at 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'. He craved for a glass of sundae, but didn't want to risk going in, for fear of getting noticed. So, with a flick of his wand, he appeared in front of a clean and varnished pine door.  
  
Warily, he pressed the doorbell. He had a feeling he was being 'visiblo'ed at, knowing fare well that that spell can only be cast from the inside. But the door remained shut, so he proceeded to press the doorbell again and knock.  
  
Unsatisfied, he said, "Alright. I'm coming in whether you like it or not!"  
  
Fumbling with the key, he finally stepped inside the apartment. He breathed in the atmosphere happily. He really missed this place even after just a few days away from it.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?"  
  
But he was only answered by a long purr underneath. Crookshanks was weaving his way through his legs, apparently signalling him how hungry he was. Sirius bent down and picked the animal up.  
  
"Hmm… so I see. For a moment there, I thought you were your mistress!"  
  
The cat gave him an insulted look. "You're hungry, huh? Come. Let's look what's in store for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Where is she?  
  
_It's already sun down, and Hermione was yet to be at home. Sirius was looking out of the apartment's window, showcasing the little muggle shops below. He remembered having coffee with Harry at that small café down there.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a familiar set of brown hair down the narrow road. It was Hermione! She was coming out from a… is that a car or what? What kind of car is that, _anyway_? It was a big, shiny and dark blue one with no top… no cover and only a black bar hovering above it… and a big black tire plastered on the back.  
  
Sirius then saw her pointing her hand at the strange-looking vehicle when suddenly it gave out a loud beeping sound, until it gradually stopped. Finally, she left.  
  
'_This is it_,' he thought. He finally straightened himself and stood in front of the door, waiting to hear the lock outside detached.  
  
He could hear her footsteps getting nearer and nearer until he couldn't wait any longer and opened the door himself.  
  
"Sirius!!"  
  
Sirius gave her a small smile. "I saw you downstairs. What kind of car was _that_?"  
  
"It's a muggle vehicle. _Jeep_. My favourite kind," she answered. Sirius noticed the distinct wonder in her voice.  
  
"I still got your duplicated key," he showed her the bronze metal as to prove himself. "I thought you were at home."  
  
"Oh. I stayed for a visit at my parents' house, since I wanted to take along that jeep with me. How long have you been in here?"  
  
"Late afternoon. What's that you got there?" he pointed at the number of paper bags she had just placed on top of the coffee table.  
  
"My Mom and I went for a little shopping, yesterday. You know… '_Mom-daughter-timeout_'?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"I just hope you didn't make dinner, Sirius?"  
  
"Uh… no. I didn't."  
  
"Y-you're not… staying?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him, unconsciously taking out a brown paper bag with a big yellow 'M' on it.  
  
Sirius stared at her. He honestly hasn't thought about that.  
  
A moment passed as the two people stared at each other, lost into each other's eyes. It was not until Crookshanks leapt onto the table, sniffing the paper bags, did the contact broke.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"I want you to stay," Hermione demanded in a rush, now busying herself with her shopping bags.  
  
Sirius stared wide eyed at her back. _She wanted him to stay?_  
  
"Have you had your dinner?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Uh, no." Now that she mentioned it, he finally noticed the wonderful aroma of nicely roasted beef.  
  
"It's McDonalds. I have coke… nuggets… fries… hot fudge sundaes… burger…" she muttered as she took them out one by one.  
  
Sirius had absolutely no idea what she meant by all those she had just mentioned. _Bugger? Bu- BOGGART?!  
  
_"WHAT?!"_  
  
_"What?" Hermione finally turned to look at him, alarmed.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"What did_ I _just say? Burger?"  
  
"No. Before that."  
  
"…hot fudge sundae?"  
  
With that, Sirius took four big strides towards the table where the mouth-watering food laid. He eyed the sundae with lust.  
  
"Take it," Hermione chuckled, amused at his sudden behaviour.  
  
Sirius beamed widely at her before grabbing the white plastic spoon and opening the lid of the ice cream.  
  
Hermione stared incredulously at the '_sundae monster_' beneath her as he scooped spoonfuls after spoonfuls into his awaiting mouth. "Don't mind me, Hermione. I have been craving for a nice sundae at Florean Fortescue's since just _now_ at Diagon Alley."

Hermione nodded, still amused. "Well, I'm going for a shower. Eat. Just leave my nuggets out." With that, the brunette left.  
  
_Nuggaes? What 'Nuggaes'?  
  
_Sirius looked around until he spotted a small box with the label 'Chicken McNuggets'. _Oooh…  
  
_

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crookshanks leapt out from his lap when he gave out a loud burp. Hermione, who had just come out from the showers, was shaking her head at him.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
He could still sense the awkwardness between the two of them. And he knew Hermione could too.  
  
He saw her grabbing the box of _nuggets_ and placed them into the oven. Two minutes later, she came in and sat with him on the couch with the heated pieces in one hand, but that was not before she turned on the stereo to a peaceful, sentimental music.  
  
Sirius watched as she blew the _nugget_ softly with her rosy lips, before tentatively taking a bite. She did that with every one of them.  
  
Hermione knew she was being watched, and she could feel her face heating up. Well… thanks to the hot nuggets too. As she turned to look at him, she casually asked, "You want one?"  
  
"No, I'm fully loaded, now," he replied, patting his belly.  
  
Hermione turned back to her food when she heard him sighed.  
  
"Hermione… I… I want to apologise for everything."  
  
Surprisingly, she shook her head. "No. Not until I know what you're apologising for. If someone had to do some apologising, it's _me_. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius stared at her. "Well, you already figured the whole thing by yourself, Mione. What else do you want to know?"  
  
It was now Hermione's turn to sigh. She pondered for a few moments.  
  
"Firstly, how did I get into the past when I don't even remember _going_ there? Was I _obliviated_?"  
  
This time, it was Sirius who shook his head. "No… no. It was an accident."  
  
"An accident?"  
  
"Your timeturner broke when you were in your 7th year."  
  
"But- 7th year? I didn't _have_ a timeturner in 7th year."  
  
"You _did_ initially. But then, after you went into the past… into _my_ time, McGonagall didn't allow you a timeturner for your Head Girl duties… remember?"  
  
"I… _yeah_… But- _how_? How did that happen? How come I didn't go _back _to your time? Timeturner doesn't _work_ that way. I have been using it for a whole _year_ in my third year, and that _never _happened!"  
  
"Hermione, your timeturner _broke_ when you fell. It broke. Meaning… well… it wouldn't work… as it should've."  
  
Hermione let out a soft gasp. "I… I-I, you mean I… I meddled with _time_? All these…" She could feel the sudden grief of guilt washing over her. "V-Voldermort… all these… because of _me_?!"  
  
"No! Voldermort has been there even before you came. You've got nothing to do with it."  
  
Hermione gave him an angered incredulous look. "What do you _mean_ this has nothing to do with me?! Sirius! I broke the _law_!! I should be in Azkaban – soul sucked – _KILLED_!!"  
  
"Hermione, it was an accident. The Ministry doesn't even _know _about it. I asked Dumbledore, and he _did _say your presence in the past didn't really change the world of Voldermort."  
  
"'_Didn't really'_? C'mon now, Sirius."  
  
Sirius added quietly, "I didn't really know the reason myself until Professor Dumbledore explained it all to me, this morning."

Hermione stared at him before asking her next question, "How was I brought back to my time, then?"  
  
"Minerva and Dumbledore brought you to a time portal. I remember them taking you away from me. You were crying. I told you not to leave me, but you told me it was… well… you will always love me…"  
  
Sirius was gazing down at his entwined fingers as Hermione stared at him. He looked like an abandoned child at the moment, wanting to be loved. Hermione suddenly feel a surge of affection towards him.  
  
She didn't know what made her do it, but she felt herself moving closer into him as she took his entwined fists into her own hands. She then found herself lock-eyed with a pair of familiar set of grey eyes she once saw in her dream… Yes. It was him. Sirius Black was the man in her mysterious dream.  
  
Both their thumbs absentmindedly rubbed each other's hands as their faces inadvertently leant into each other. They were so close that she could feel his unsteady breathe on her lips. She could even hear her heart pumping loudly, or was that his? Those intense eyes gradually closed when the sudden ringing of the phone jolted the both of them up.  
  
Hermione awkwardly stood up to reach the wall phone when Sirius informed her that he was going in for a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes passed. He didn't feel like stepping out of the bathroom to face her. Just now, was by far the closest he had gotten with Hermione throughout the years, and one blasted phone spoilt the whole moment. Well, it's not his fault that she moved closer to him… _Yeah, Sirius. That's it, blame it all on the others.  
  
_He had changed into some clean clothes and was pressing his hands onto the rim of the sink, staring at his reflection on the mirror in front.  
  
Sirius half expected it to start a conversation with him, but the mirror remained silent. It was actually a muggle medicine cabinet; Hermione had gotten from her parents seeing that they're dentists.  
  
_Okay, Sirius. You can do it. Just step out. Smile, and wish her a good night.  
  
_And so, he did. He looked into Hermione's opened bedroom door, but found she was nowhere inside.  
  
The whole apartment was quiet, except for the music coming from the stereo. Alarmed, he called, "Hermione? Where are you?" But he was replied with nothing but the peaceful music.  
  
It was not until he caught sight of a dangling receiver did he saw her. Hermione was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall with a blank, lost look.  
  
"Hermione?" He picked up the still dangling receiver and put it on his ear. "Hello?" But the line was dead. So he placed it back to its rightful place before squatting down to the petrified-like Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hermione? Hello? Are you okay? What happened? Who called?"  
  
But his questions were left unanswered, as Hermione continued looking lost. Unsatisfied, he grabbed both her shoulders and proceeded to shake her. That seemed to bring her to reality as she turned to look at him, but still with the same lost look. Sirius then gave her soft slaps on her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? What happened to you?"  
  
Suddenly, a tear broke loose from her brown eye. It was then, when she leapt into his arms and started to cry out hoarsely.  
  
"Alright. Now you _really_ have to tell me what the fuck happened?"  
  
She finally answered his queries in between hiccups, with her face still hidden in his chest. "My life – hic – _gone_ – hic." She wailed again as Sirius rubbed her back soothingly, still confused.  
  
"My – my – hic – _killed_! – hic – _KILLED_!!"  
  
"Hermione, you're not _going _to be _killed_. I told you it was an accident."  
  
"_RON!! Killed!!"_

* * *

_A/N: Alright. I hope this chapter satisfied all your curiosity. And yes, Ron died. I hate killing Ron. I love him so much! But… what the heck! I think some of you have seen that coming. It was just a matter of time, wasn't it? Heheh!_


	32. Mourning A Loss

_A/N: I've gotten a lot of mixed reviews for the previous chapter. Wow! I like that. Well, some of you pointed out that killing Ron was the easiest way. I agree, but I'm an obsessed R/Hr fan, I rather have him dead than insinuating him seeing other women._**  
  
The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 32: Mourning A Loss_

* * *

It was Harry who made the phone call. He had done it on his hospital bed where his injuries were being attended to. Apparently, Ron had shielded Harry at a precise moment, taking the killing curse by himself.  
  
The mission was being stalled for now. Several Death Eaters and Aurors had been killed in the process. As for Voldemort, the _Daily Prophets_ has been knocking on Harry's door for his account on the Dark Lord's second downfall. They found out that a new prophecy has been made, but the only people who knew about it were Harry and the late Ron Weasley himself.  
  
His body was brought back to London where a funeral was being held at the Burrow. All the Order members were there, even Hermione's parents, who never in their life witness a Wizard's funeral before. They stared affright as Ron's lifeless body hauled itself when suddenly, a bright stream of light flew out from his pale lips. And at that very moment, a group of adult wizards circled his body and raised their respective wands, led by Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius stared at the group of men. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. As much as he wanted Ron to be out of the picture where Hermione is concerned, he didn't expect it to be this way. He even felt disgusted with himself realising his thoughts. Here he is, at this godson's best friend's funeral, and there he is thinking about his rivalry with Ron.  
  
_Hermione was right. I really AM low. Ron had risked his entire life just to save his only godson from being killed, and here I am feeling relief that he is gone?! Well… not entirely relief, just slightly.  
  
_Sirius glanced around the place. Molly and Ginny were bawling together, holding each other for support. And the twins, they had a solemn look on their faces, a very rare case indeed. Harry… Harry. He was on crutches, wearing a black robe with a look… he knew that look. Harry was blaming himself again. _Why must that boy place all faults onto himself?  
  
_And last but not least, Hermione. She was sitting on her mother's lap (at least that was what it looked like), with her head settled on her mother's shoulder, almost hiding her face. If someone had told him she was given a Dementor's kiss, he would have readily believed it. There was not a single tear on her eyes. She looked so lost, more lost than she did the other night.  
  
As if she knew she was being watched, her eyes turned to Sirius' direction. He tried giving a faint smile, but only to find her eyes were on the group of men again, whom he had finally realised was levitating Ron's body into the wooden coffin. The wailings from Molly and Ginny grew even louder as Arthur Weasley, who himself wore a pair of red swollen eyes, walked towards the opened coffin and gave his dead son a kiss on the forehead.  
  
One by one, everyone stepped up to give Ron their final goodbyes. They watched intently as Hermione took her turn, walking towards the coffin, supported by her mother. She bent down to give her dead fiancé a final kiss before falling into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She hates me," muttered Harry to himself.  
  
"Harry, _please_. Don't give me that rotten act again," said Ginny.  
  
Sirius watched as his godson glared at the redhead. It has been weeks since the funeral. Hermione had stayed at her parents' house ever since. Ginny had reasoned that their apartment had held so many memories for both Ron and her, but Harry on the other hand, said it was because of him that Hermione chose not to stay.  
  
Sirius couldn't really tell which one of them was right. He remembered the morning Harry arrived, he had gone on recounting what had happened on the day Ron and Voldermort were taken down. After the whole explanation, Sirius stole a glance at Hermione. There was unmistakably a penetrated look on her face as she stared at his godson, a look which he could easily translate into 'accusation'.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. You know Hermione is still in the mourning mode. She'll take time," reassured Ginny, taking Sirius out of his reverie.  
  
"Well, yeah… but still, Ron died saving me, Ginny. I could have pushed him away," Harry said in a gloomy voice, looking forlorn still. "She hasn't even replied _any _of my owls. She doesn't pick up my calls. Everyone has been asking me about her, at work. Her boss was even considering _firing_ her."  
  
"Oh, please. They can't do that. They're just threatening. They know that Hermione is the best there is. In the mean time, they would just have to take some temporary for her position, won't they?"  
  
When Harry didn't answer, Ginny heaved a sigh and stood up from her armchair. She strode towards Harry and hugged him from the back. "Harry, don't worry. Once she's done grieving, she'll be out of it. I know that she know that Ron would never want her to stop living, now, isn't it? She'll be the happy, workaholic Hermione once again, and move on. She'll find a gorgeous bloke and settle down, have a family of her own…"  
  
Harry, who had a slight tinge of colour on his cheeks turned to look at Sirius at those words. Sirius pretended not to spot the look, but inside, he was considering Ginny's words.  
  
"Yeah… yeah…" Harry said. "But just when will that time come?"  
  
"One day. A miracle would happen. An angel will come and take away our Hermione from her sorrows and just… let her live life."  
  
Harry nodded at the rather rhetoric answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas was a quiet affair. No one in the Weasley household seemed to be in Christmas mode. They were still mourning the loss of one of their member.  
  
Mrs Weasley however, was unimpressed with Hermione's behaviour. She had accused her of 'abandoning the family'.  
  
"Mom, c'mon! Hermione has always been celebrating Christmas with us. Ever since _fifth year_! Don't you think it's time she does it with her parents?"  
  
Mrs Weasley lamented. "Well, the least she could have done is leave some presents or cards."  
  
It was true. There was not a single note from Hermione. Harry had sent an owl to her parents, and they had told him that she had been locking herself up ever since she came back, and only came out for meals. Sirius snorted at the thought that she might not have even opened the presents they had gotten her.  
  
Remus, who had came back from Arizona, was now seen with Tonks most of the time. They were now an official couple. Mrs Weasley would every now and then, give them her disapproving look. She kept saying that Tonks was 'way too young' for Remus.  
  
Sirius snorted again at this. If Tonks was 'way too young', what was there left to say for both Hermione and him? Well… _if _they ever get together, that is.  
  
His mind drifted again to Hermione. He missed her terribly. It hurts him to know she's grieving, hurts him more to know that she's grieving for another man. _Sheesh! There I go again! How could I even have hard feelings for a noble dead man?  
  
_Ron. Ron Weasley. He still remembered the day he last saw him at his apartment. Ron had specifically chosen him, Sirius Black, to take care and support Hermione while he's gone.  
  
Now that he's gone forever, was the responsibility still resting on his shoulders?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months passed. There was still no note from Hermione. She was still locked up in her room at her parents' house. Harry, Ginny and even some of her close muggle friends had come for a visit, but always ended up failing to meet her face to face.  
  
Sirius had heard from Ginny that Karl Granger, Hermione's father, had even tried to hit her for being 'ignorant'. As much as his newfound hatred for her father, he couldn't help but feel he would have done a similar act to gain some reaction from her.  
  
It was time for him to try taking his chance. It never hurts to try. His hopes are definitely high. Maybe, he could pour some sense into the Granger girl.  
  
So here he is, in front of The Grangers' Manor.  
  
"Excuse me?" said a voice. "Can I help you?"  
  
Sirius recognised him as the watchman of the house. "I'm here to see Hermione Granger."  
  
The old man's expression fell instantly at the name, but he led him into the house nonetheless. It was Hermione's mother who greeted him next. "Hello. I seem to remember you."  
  
"I'm Sirius Black. Harry's godfather," Sirius re-introduced himself.  
  
"Oh, yes. Welcome, Mr Black. You're here for Hermione?" Sirius smiled in response as Mrs Wylona Granger started to lead him up the stairs. "How I wish you could get her out from that room. She barely talks. I am beginning to believe my daughter has gone _mute_!"  
  
As they reached upon a finely carved wooden door, Mrs Granger began to knock. "Hermione darling, there's someone here who wants to meet you."  
  
As soon as she said that, the door clicked and opened. Wylona let out a gasp. She was surprised to see her daughter actually took the effort to even stand up from her rooted spot. She then turned to Sirius and gave him a look of awe. He was apparently the first person to successfully gain a reaction from her daughter.  
  
Sirius was aghast. Hermione was looking _terrible_. She had lost a tremendous amount of weight. There were dark, heavy bags under her dull eyes and her hair looked messy in its original bushy state. She stood there in her pyjamas, staring up at Sirius.  
  
"I saw you down the pathway," she pointed at the window in her room.  
  
Wylona Granger looked even more surprise than before.  
  
"She talks," she exclaimed in wonder.


	33. Sirius’ Laments

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Anyway, I'm aware of my poor grammar and tenses. I'm never good with my English. I have already warned you guys from the starting of this story. Also, in my MS Word, my opening and closing quotes never always get to work properly… So please, again, bear with me. But I'll be really glad if anyone out there is willing to beta for me. ;)_****

The Future Awaits   
_Chapter 33: Sirius' Laments_

* * *

Mrs Granger had left the both of them to talk as Hermione invited Sirius into her room.

"You've got err… nice room," commented Sirius as he let his eyes wander around the tidy place, making Hermione stare at him for a moment before muttering a quiet 'thanks'. She sat Indian-style on her bed and motioned Sirius to take the nearest chair opposite her.

Sirius took the invitation but not before it slid off and he fell hard on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"OWW!! What the hell?!"

Hermione snickered. "It got wheels, Sirius… And don't curse."

"Why would you want a chair with _wheels_?" he asked incredulously, still rubbing his bottom with his hand.

Hermione snickered again as she noticed him preferring to sit on the floor than the 4-wheeled computer chair she had just offered.

Sirius smiled at her continuous giggles. It was not long until she caught the look and quietened down.

"That's the first time I did that. Thank you," she mumbled, her words almost incognizable.

"That's what I came for," Sirius smiled again. "And if that means I would have to hurt myself every so often, I would be really honoured."

Hermione gave a small smile. Sirius stared at her as she looked down at her fiddling fingers and toes.

"Tell me, Hermione, when are you planning to get out of this place?"

She looked up at him for second before looking back down, mumbling, "I don't know."

"Hermione -"

"Oh! Just spit it out, Sirius! I'm tired of those talks! '_Hermione, you've got to live with the real world._' '_Hermione, you've got a life ahead of you._' '_Hermione, you've got to move on._' '_Hermione, blah blah blah!_' That's what you came to tell me, isn't it?" she asked irritatingly. "Tell you what, I'm Hermione Granger. I don't need different versions of those same, stupid advices!"

Sirius sat there staring up at her. Both shocked and amused at her explosion.

"Then just what are you gonna do with your lovely little life, Miss All-Mighty Granger?" Sirius asked in an all-sarcastic voice. "Rot all the way?" His tone was slowly matching hers.

Hermione sniffed loudly, wiping her nose roughly with her hand. "Yes," she growled. "Do you have a problem with that?!"

"Oh yes, I do," he replied firmly. "I'm not going to make you break your promise to me, whether it was made in your time or in… _our_ time!" Sirius' face flushed as he searched for the right words.

Hermione looked away and stared at the opened window. Sirius could almost hear her rolling eyes.

"Please, Sirius," Hermione muttered. "Can't you see I've given up?"

"No! I see a stubborn, hot-headed girl. If I know Ron any better, he won't want you to do this. He would want you to live life! Be happy and move on!"

"How would _you _know? You hate him," Hermione said bitterly.

Sirius' frustration grew and he stood up, striding towards her bed. "Listen. I love you, Hermione… Just like Ron did. If he loved you as much as I do, that would be the same wish my spirit would ever wish for."

Hermione would still not look at Sirius in the eye.

"Did you know," Sirius continued, "Ron told me once before he left to take care and support you while he's gone. And now that he _is _gone, the responsibility is still stuck on me, Hermione. If not for me, then do it for him. His last wish!"

At this, Hermione turned to look at him. Sirius snorted softly and smiled, looking down at his own folded legs, finally noticing he was sitting on the same bed as Hermione.

"You know, when Harry was born 20 years ago, I couldn't help but feel jealous of James. Jealous of his happiness… of everything he had. All I could think of was you. I thought that you and I could have the same happiness together. A happy married life, a beautiful child… and be wonderful godparents to Harry…"

Hermione blinked at the thought of being her best friend's godmother.

"And you know… when I was in Azkaban, just like you, I let myself rot away. But in time, I remember your words… '_We'll meet again_'. I began to gather my strength and whatever happiness left in me, and transformed."

Hermione's eyes widened at this.

"Yes, Hermione. It was you. You were the reason I got out of Azkaban."

Sirius stared back at Hermione's searching eyes. "And you took me out from that horrible Veil too… What do you want from me, Hermione? Why me? Why take me? When there are many other innocent men trapped in there?"

"We're still trying to retrieve more people, Sirius. My department's working on it," Hermione replied somewhat hastily.

"But why first me?!"

"Because _Harry _needs you, Sirius!"

"Bullshit! _You_ know this is total bullshit!"

He could see the tears rimming on her frustrated eyes, pleading him to stop.

"It was your instinct wasn't it? I know that all through your investigation on that Veil, you had no one on your mind but me to save."

Realisation hit the tear-streaked girl. It was true. Throughout all those long information gatherings, she did not even think once about anyone else trapped in that place, other than Sirius.

"Harry was terrible after you left, Sirius," she muttered, pushing back her new-found realisation.

Sirius gave her a cruel sneer. "I won't deny that. And you too can't deny the fact that Harry had moved on pretty fine, through what I'd gathered from Remus. He had you and Ron. But _you_ brought me back, not him. I came back to this world twice because of _you_, Hermione. And now, all you want to do is abandon me again and rot away?! …for someone who is never coming back?!"

"I don't love you, Sirius," Hermione muttered quietly.

"NO! You cannot deny you feel something for me! That Sunday night, you almost kissed me, didn't you? And what would you call that? Instinct?!"

A loud crash interrupted their thoughts, which caused Sirius' breathing to hitch. There she was, standing by the door, staring appallingly at him, was Hermione's very own biological Muggle mother.

"Mama," gasped Hermione.

"Hermione, wh-" but her mother was cut short when Hermione stood up abruptly from her bed.

"I'm going back."

Her voice was full of confidence that both Sirius and her mother stared at her looking surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three tries and the door still remained unopened. Again, Sirius pressed the doorbell. That was when they heard heavy footsteps and loud squeals from the inside.

"Hermione! Hermione! It's you!" It was Ginny Weasley, whose lips seemed suspiciously swollen. Behind her was Harry Potter, looking somewhat flushed.

Both Sirius and Hermione stepped inside the apartment. She was immediately embraced in a tight hug by the still-squealing Ginny Weasley before giving Harry his turn.

"We missed you, Hermione," Harry whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," Hermione said back.

They pulled away as someone cleared their throat. It was Sirius. "So," he said, "Why is this fine young lady here, godson?"

Both Ginny and Harry blushed at the question.

"Err… we sorta, got together this afternoon," Harry mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Hermione smiled a real smile. "About time. Congratulations. I'm happy for you two." But her expressions slowly changed to sadness.

"Hermione, I'm -"

"No, Harry. You deserve to have this. Don't let my sorrows be a barrier for you two."

At this, Harry hugged her again and thanked her. With her back still on Sirius, Harry mouthed another 'thanks' to his godfather who in turned gave a small smile.


	34. An Attempt To Escape Love

_A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed. Anyway, I've got myself a new beta, Gywnn-Potter. Though this chapter isn't beta'd yet. We'll do it slowly. Anyhow, on with the story. Aah! I can already feel the completion of this fic._ ****

The Future Awaits   
_Chapter 34: An Attempt To Escape Love_

* * *

Sirius sat on his bed, leaning his entire back against the headboard. Just hours ago, he came back from Harry's apartment. Ever since Ron's death, he resumed staying with Remus, who always seemed to have Tonks for company.

So here he was, worrying about Hermione. He had half expected her to stop him and stay with her. But she did no such thing. She just went and locked herself into her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron! Will you -"

Harry slumped onto the dining chair. How could he forget? After all these months?

_Ding Dong! _

_Oh, yeah. The door._ Casting a quick 'Visiblo' on the wooden plane, he quickly opened it with a smile and invited his two regular Sunday visitors in.

"I was just making breakfast."

"Where's Hermione?" asked Remus.

"She's still asleep. Apparently, her door wasn't locked, last night," Harry answered, looking meaningfully at the two Marauders.

"Well, that's an improvement," Remus said, glancing at Sirius.

Sirius, who was walking into the kitchen followed closely by Remus, said, "I was thinking of having breakfast at that Muggle café down there."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, looking down at his almost-burnt mashed potato. "Actually, you know what, that's a great idea! Let me just leave a note for Mione."

"Great! It will be my treat, and your money!" exclaimed Sirius, poking his index finger onto Remus' chest.

Remus put a scowl on his face and said, "Fascinating though, I don't think those Muggles would have any interest with my knuts and sickles."

Harry, who was scrawling something on some piece of parchment, let out a soft huff, muttering something under his breathe, which sounded like, "bunch of hopeless jerks."

They made their way to the small café down the road after Harry agreed to have the charges on him. In between of their conversation, Sirius glanced out at the window which gave a good view of the car park. He could see the big dark blue vehicle belonging to Hermione.

"What're you looking at, Sirius?" asked Harry, sipping his cup of Cappuccino.

"Huh? Oh, that dark blue car, there," he replied, pointing at the vehicle outside.

"Yeah. Nice catch, isn't it? Though it has been charged for parking fees for months, now. I wonder whose it is."

"It's Hermione's! And what do you mean you've got to pay to park a _car_?!"

A waitress who was wiping a nearby table looked up at Sirius and gave him an '_are-you-daft_' look.

"Yeah, of course. Muggle rule. And uh… _Hermione's_?"

"She told me about it when she got it here, months ago. The day she found out about… well… Ron."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Sirius," Remus said, breaking the tension. "What did you blabber to Hermione to get her out of that place?"

"Yeah?" Harry added.

Sirius debated whether he should tell them the whole conversation or not. Did he really want them to know that Hermione and he almost kissed? Or did he not?

"Well, I kinda made her realise something…" he started.

"Which is?" Harry asked, irritatingly.

"Told her that she should not let go of Ron's last wish."

Harry stared at his godfather for a second. "How would you know Ron's last wish? I was the only one there with him… and well… _him_," he said, ending his last word with a dark look.

"Well, I don't think Ron would like her to run a lifeless life, would he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks past. Hermione returned back to her workplace. Luckily for her, her Head of Department accepted her back. The temporary, Mdm Gracie Fowly, who had been covering her place, was made into her assistant.

It was Harry however who noticed her lack of enthusiasm in her work. She would come back looking forlorn. He could bet on all his galleons in his vault that if anything, Hermione looked even more depressed than ever. He also noticed that she would sometimes stare at his godfather with a blank look.

All these made him decided that there was more to it than what Sirius had briefly told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She knows, Harry," told Sirius. "Not surprising, isn't it?"

"She knows? How?"

Sirius recounted to his godson whatever had happened between Hermione and him while he was gone for his mission.

"She-she almost… almost _kissed _you?!"

"Yeah. Almost," sighed Sirius.

"Holy bloodsucking mosquito!!"

Everything seemed to fit for Harry now. He could still remember Hermione's detailed explanation of Cho Chang's dilemma in his fifth year. Hers should be no different. She's just confused. More so, Sirius is twice her age.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Saturday afternoon. Harry had gone out on a date with Ginny, and so had Remus with Tonks.

Bored, Sirius decided to see Hermione. There, he found that she was all dressed up, obviously planning to go out. She had looked almost displeased at seeing him at the door.

"Where're you going?" Sirius asked.

"I just wanted to take a long drive. I cleared my parking fees last week. Thought I take it running, today. I'm sorry you'd just arrived."

Sirius felt a bit insulted at that. She didn't even offer him a drink, and he got the feeling that she wanted him to go back, leaving her alone.

"Can I come?"

Hermione stopped whatever she was doing, and turned to Sirius looking annoyed.

"Hermione, I just… I can't trust you alone out there."

At that, Sirius earned himself a hard look from the woman. "Fine." She walked past and purposely knocked into him, to show him her dissension.

He watched as she took out a belt and transfigured it into something similar. "It's a dog latch. I want you in your dog form."

He didn't dare to ask her the reasons, so he decided to take the safe route and just nodded. Hermione took a little more while to transfigure some other stuff before they both descended the stairs.

So here they are, in the heart of Muggle London. His furry black ears were flapping against the strong wind. The only time he felt like this was when he was on his broom, which was almost three decades ago.

All through the journey, Hermione remain silent, although her face showed something he could pass as determination.

Soon they arrive at a tall hill; whose area was quite secluded. The jeep proceeded to drive on the steep, narrow road, jerking at every bump it rode on.

Sirius turned his furry face to look at her in wonder. _Where is she heading to? _

Minutes later, a small field came into view. The jeep came to a halt. Hermione got off the vehicle before giving herself a good stretch, gaining a secret smile from the black mutt. He too tried to alight but realised that he was still attached to the stupid dog latch Hermione had explained was a rule in Muggle world. _Stupid trouble-seeking Muggles!_ Noticing his struggle, Hermione came to the rescue and unlatched him with ease. He gave a soft bark as a form of appreciation.

The view from the top here was absolutely beautiful. He could see the little buildings below, with flock of birds flying here and there. He wondered if this is the place Hermione goes to every time she needed peace.

As he continued taking in the scenery, a small piece of pebble bounced off his head. He turned to find Hermione in a giggling fit. The dog latch was still clutched in her hand. Grinning his doggish grin, he pounced and tackled her down with his paws.

"S-Sirius… Sirius, STOP! Please! I-I can't breathe!"

At that, he did. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Her laughter died down as his small grey, dog eyes stared down her big brown ones. Not a slight movement could be seen between the two figures, until a loud chirp from a flying sparrow snapped them into reality. As they struggled to get up, Hermione asked, "Want to play fetch, boy?"

Sirius let out excited barks, jumping up and down to which Hermione laughed. It made him feel good to see he was still capable of tickling her funny bone, and at the same time amused at her change of behaviour. He felt the need to just continue his act as a good pet dog and entertain her. He watched as she inserted a free hand into one of her pockets to retrieve a yellow ball which he saw her transfigure earlier.

She then hoisted the ball and asked, "Ready?"

Sirius nodded his head vigorously as he watched her threw the ball as far as possible, which eventually landed into a pile of bushes. Sirius ran fanatically in search of the lost ball.

As the black dog disappeared from sight, a rolled up latch dropped onto the ground with a soft thud. The woman sprinted into her jeep and immediately started out the engine. Pulling the brakes, she sped off in full speed down the spiralled hill road.

'_I have to do this. It's the only way,_' she chanted to herself.

She knew it was selfish of her to commit a suicide, but what else could she do?

Moments later, she heard distant barking from behind. Sirius apparently didn't even take the time to transform. He couldn't even use magic because she had nicked his wand earlier at her apartment when she pretended to knock into him.

"_Be with me. Be mine forever, for all times_," Ron's voice drifted in her mind. Just as it drifted away, a second voice came in, "_I came back into this world twice because of you, Hermione._"

"No, Hermione! Don't give in. You can't love him. You have to do this," she reminded herself loudly. Her plan to throw herself together with her jeep off the cliff was still reeling on her mind.

Sirius was still heard barking from afar. She couldn't see him in her rear mirror, but she knew he was running tirelessly after her. Her heart fell for the poor dog. Her determination died away at the thought. Tears began to trickle down her face. She lost again. She couldn't do it.

Stepping on the brakes, the jeep stopped with an ear-piercing screech. Immediately, she got off and darted towards the barking dog. As soon as she approached the animagus, her legs bended on their own and her arms immediately scooped up the black dog into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius. I'm so, so sorry."

Sirius let out a loud whimper, panting loudly on her shoulder. As she let go, she found that she was no longer engulfed in a big black dog, but a grown man.

"Hermione," he paused to breathe. "Never – do that again." Another breathe. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise," she sobbed.

"What were you going to do?"

Hermione remain silent, with only her sobs answering his question.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?! It's not safe to speed off like that. Especially on a tall hill!"

Hermione looked away, sobbing. Sirius eyes widened at this.

"Hermione! Oh god! You _were_ trying to kill yourself?!?!" he yelled. "Hermione, I _need _you! What were you thinking?!"

Hermione cried harder this time, muttering apologies. Sirius hugged her this time. "I love you, Hermione. I just – maybe I've been forcing you into a relationship. I'm sorry. I don't care anymore, Mione. Just don't do anything stupid again!"

Hermione continued to cry into his chest, still muttering apologies. He rested his chin on her shaking head, stroking her hair. "It's okay, love. You're okay now, aren't you?"

As her sobs died down, she pulled back, though still within his ring of embrace. She stared at him as she continued with her hiccups. Sirius stared back at her, pushing away her fringe into the back of her ear, before swiping his thumbs on her wet cheeks, drying them clean.

Hermione started to sob again at his touch, still not leaving his eyes. She then muttered to herself, "I've been so stupid."

With that, she lunged herself and kissed him right on the lips with such a passion that it took Sirius only seconds before he started to return her kiss.

* * *

_A/N: I screwed up again, didn't I? This always happen. The last scene was one of the main initial scenes I had in mind when I first started this story. But now, I screwed up again! Argh!_


	35. Turning A New Leaf

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 35: Turning A New Leaf_

* * *

_Rugbol, James's barn owl, perched itself on top of one of the many scarlet armchairs in the Gryffindor tower. Obediently, it held out its leg for a forlorn looking Sirius Black to untie its burden. _

Sirius stared down at the brown envelope. It has been nearly four weeks since Hermione's departure. And every time he tried sending her an owl, the bird would always return with his letter, unopened.

"You reckon Rugbol's sick or something?" asked Remus, who was trying to finish his Advanced Transfiguration essay.

"Maybe he's not up enough for long distance destination?" suggested Peter, carefully arranging his card castle.

"Naw! I once sent Santa Clause a letter to North Pole, and he came back with a candy cane," James replied.

"You sent Sa-" but whatever Remus wanted to say was cut by a defensive James saying, "I was nine at that time!"

_Sirius remained silent the whole time, listening only swifts of the conversation. He didn't notice when his friend, James looked across at his lovesick figure, which had now moved over to sit by the window. Never before had the Gryffindor star seeker seen this side of his best friend. He seemed so… inconsolable. _

"You know, maybe she's out off country."

"I thought that would be apparent, James," Lily said in an annoyed tone.

"More like out of this planet," Peter muttered to himself, shielding himself when one of the cards on his card castle exploded.

"She's a transfer from _Salem __School__ of Witchcraft, wasn't she?" asked Remus, dipping his quill in an ink bottle. "She must be residing in __America__, then." _

"That still doesn't explain why Rugbol couldn't find her. He's a strong owl. Isn't that right, Rugbol?" James cooed, petting his pet owl affectionately.

"Oh please, James. He's too old." Immediately, Peter received a hard, penetrating glare from the feathery creature.

"Well, maybe she's just trying to avoid you, Sirius," supplied Lily.

"Why don't you just give up on her? She did say that she's never coming back," Remus expressed. The three other Marauders and Lily stared at him, making him realised the cruelty of his words. "I… I-I…"

Upon looking at his friend's wary face, Sirius' expressions softened.

"You live once. You die once, Remus… And you love once too. It doesn't happen again and again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione rested her head on his hard chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles with her hand. It had been a mere moment since their kiss, and they have yet to let go of each other. And Sirius wanted no more than to treasure every second of the embrace. He still wasn't entirely sure if the kiss had meant anything to the lovely woman in his arms.

He snuggled his face deeper into her hair until he felt her stiffened against his body.

"Hermione?"

He looked down only to find her staring at her hand which was laying flat on his chest. It was the ring. She was still wearing Ron's engagement ring.

She pulled away, just then, fingering the ring on her hand before looking up at her company's face. Sirius could see the distinct apprehension in her eyes. So of course, he was taken aback when she slipped the ring off and snorted at it.

"You know, Ron once told me that the Weasleys' rings are enchanted; doesn't matter if it's an engagement one or a wedding one. Once their life partner slipped it around their finger, they will get stuck there forever until they die." It was then when her tears made another come back. "But look. My ring slipped off just like that."

Sirius brought her back into the comfort of his arms where he let her tears drown away. "Maybe it's time for a new ring?"

Immediately, he felt her body stiffened for the second time. She pulled back a little and stared into his eyes. He seriously didn't mean to say that. It sort of just slipped out. And he definitely didn't expect the impact of how the meaning of that mere statement would have on Hermione. And now she was inquiring him with her eyes, begging him to explain what he had meant by that sentence.

"Hermione, I… I-"

She smiled through her tears, leaving Sirius' words unsaid. She looked down once again at the white ring, which was now resting perfectly on the centre of her palm.

"It must have cost him a fortune to buy this ring. He had always known about my fancying with white gold accessories. Not that I like wearing them much," she added hastily. "…But I can't definitely keep this now." She closed her dainty fingers around the ring and looked up once again at Sirius. "…since I am going to have to wear a new ring soon." She smiled.

Sirius widened his eyes as he received his second kiss of the day. As they pulled away, Hermione brought the both of them in a standing position.

"I ask you now, Sirius. Are you still willing to take me?"

He couldn't explain the incredulity of the situation. Was this really happening? Was he still in his wonderful world of la-la land?

Finally finding his voice, he said, "Hermione, you know that I have always wanted you. I've waited more than two decades for you, Hermione. And I would gladly wait for another one more if it meant getting you at last. I love you. But Hermione… I want our engagement to be special… special than," he looked around, "on top of a secluded hill."

Hermione chuckled, giving him her best brilliant smile he had missed terribly. They hugged and Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. With that, she walked away, standing at the edge of the hill. But something told Sirius to trust her and let her be for a while. And so he did.

Hermione stared down at the glittering ring on her palm for the last time and whispered, "I'll always love you, Ron Weasley. You were, are, and will always be my first love."

Sirius watched from afar as she kissed the little thing on her palm and dropped it off the cliff, before walking back slowly into the safety of his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione looked around her room at her apartment which she had once shared with her late fiancé. She knew that she had taken the right step. She's moving on. She was going to be starting a fresh new chapter of her life. And therefore, she had to change the way her room look. Anything that had her remind of Ron still gave her painful pangs in her heart.

There, in the corner there, was where he would always chuck his shoes at. There, in the cupboard, was where he shared her space with his clothes. And here, on this table, lay their favourite photo together.

Yes. She had to get rid of them. All of them. But how? His family would hate her if they find out she threw or burn them away… _Ginny! I'll give them all to Ginny._

It was hours since she started altering around her bedroom when Harry came bumbling in, "Hermione, have you se-"

Positions of the queen sized bed, the tall cupboards and bookshelves were all… different. And paper bags full of clothes and files were all stacked neatly in one corner. And that… what was that? Oh, trashcan was overflowed! 'What the hell is going on, here?!' thought Harry, as a flying flower vase whizzed past his head.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around, lowering her wand. "Oh! Hey there, Harry. What do you think of my new room?"

He ignored her question and looked down at the stuffed paper bags. "Are those his stuff?" He still couldn't find the courage to use his dead friend's name around her. Whatever they might say to him, he would always feel the guilt. But why are they all packed? What is she going to do with them?

"Yeah. Do you think Ginny'll take them?"

It was then he understood. She wanted a new life, and he was dead happy for her. Happy that she had finally taken the initiative to move on… but why did she have to take Ron's stuff away? It hurt him to see his late friend's stuff all packed like that.

She must have caught his hurt look because she said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry that changing how my room looks upsets you. But I have to. I can't do what you have been begging me to do without doing this."

Harry nodded understandingly, as he walked over and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Sirius promised to propose me soon, Harry," she said out of nowhere. She hadn't known that Harry knew the situation between his godfather and her. So, she was expecting the worst.

Harry pulled away abruptly and looked down at her. "No way! Are you serious?! That old bugger! He fina-"

"Harry! Don't talk about him that way! He's your godfather!"

Harry once again experienced another shock of his life. Not only did he heard his best friend saying that she's going to be engaged soon with no one but his _godfather_, but to hear her defending him… He burst out laughing at the incredulity of it. "My s-sentiments e-exactly!"

Hermione looked down at her feet as she sat on her newly-positioned bed. "He loves me, Harry."

Harry sighed, and took a seat beside her. "I know. They both did."

His statement was followed by silence. It was a while before Harry asked. "But do you love him?"

"I'll always love Ron, Harry. He was the first boy who taught me love. And for Sirius… I did once. And I believe I can learn to love him again," she replied as Harry stared at her. "We kissed," she blushed, making her friend smirked.

Harry put an arm around her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "Mmm… but I sense that there's something more which is troubling you. Am I right?"

"It's just that… I'm scared. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? What's more? I'm talking about marrying your _godfather_, Harry! Are you okay with that? What will the Weasleys think? And what about my parents?"

"Hermione, moving on was one of the bravest and correct-_est_ things you had ever done for yourself. You could even earn yourself a hundred house points if we were still in Hogwarts." Hermione snorted at that. "And about your parents… Hermione, you have the most supportive pair of parents I have ever known in my life." At this Hermione smiled. "As for the Weasleys… they will have to understand. They're not going to tie you down. They know you have a life out there. But they will take time, I suppose." Hermione nodded.

"And don't you worry about me. I'm cool! Actually Sirius explained everything to me the day before your birthday, last year." At this, Hermione turned her head at him. "And I must confess that I did gross out when he told me about all that. But now, I think the only man on this earth who can take care and give you all the love you deserve… is him."

Hermione sniffed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harry."

"Nah! I'll do anything to straighten out all my favourite little sister's problems." Harry said, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"Favourite? Since when did you have other little winnie-tinnie sisters besides myself?"

"Well, since I changed the role of Ginny Weasley's in my life biography."

They both laughed at that, clearly feeling the new breeze of a new chapter in life.


	36. Estranged Lovers' First Kiss

_A/N: I'm so sorry, people. I know it has been almost 2 months since I last updated. Reason being I was facing a serious phase of a writer's block, more so with me getting caught up with my school assignments. Though, I still think this chapter is crap. Haha!_

**The Future Awaits  
**_Chapter 36: Estranged Lovers' First Kiss_

* * *

__

_She watched entranced as the fire crackled madly in the hollow of the fireplace, slouching a bit on the comfortable velvet armchair. Outside, the half moon and the twinkling stars gave the dim room a lovely glow. Nobody was in sight, hence making her feel peaceful at the quiet but yet eerie atmosphere. _

Heaving a heavy sigh, she straightened up and glanced around the familiar room filled with scarlet armchairs and carpets, only to realise she was sitting in the _Gryffindor__Tower__. What was she doing in here? Last she remembered she had graduated from the place three years ago? _

Just then, something caught her attention. It was a soft, ghastly sound, something like a strong breeze.

"Hermione…" said a tender feminine young voice.

With an instant, Hermione whipped around, eyes searching every corner of the room for the source of sound.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she asked in an alarmed voice.

In a flash, a hazy, ghost-liked figure in the form of her 11-year-old step sister appeared in front of her.

"M-Megha? Is that really y-you?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, it's me, sweetheart. And I brought along someone with me too," she winked.

As soon as she said that, a familiar freckled translucent figure appeared beside her. It was Ron. Her Ron.

"Hi, love."

_But Hermione could only gape. There floating in front of her, were the two people whom she had loved with all her heart. Then she realised. This was a dream. Nothing but a dream… though not just any dream. This was something else. She could feel it. _

"Hermione, we're here to show you something," said Megha, "come with us."

The ghost-Ron held out his hand which Hermione tentatively reached out to. But just as their hands were about to touch, Hermione's solid one cut through his smoky offer. Instantly, a disappointed frown formed on his translucent face.

"Well," he shrugged, "you'll just have to follow our lead then."

Out they went through the Portrait Hole. And as they descended the stairs, Hermione asked the question which had been dominating her mind. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," chirped the cheery voice of her step-sister.

They went from corridor to corridor and soon, appeared in front of a large brick door which throughout all her Hogwarts' years, Hermione had never seen before.

"Well, we're here," said the ghost of Ron, gazing at the top of the magnificent door.

Moments later, the two ghosts went forward and struggled to push the door open, and when it was almost fully opened, Megha turned to Hermione and said, "Just think of us, and you'll get back to us."

But before Hermione could digest what she had meant, a strong blinding light burst out from the inside of the mystery room. She felt herself being pushed into the brightness.

It was a great feeling, like being swept with a lovely strong breeze. The light… the room… whatever it was inside this room had definitely done something to her. She couldn't really put her finger on it, but she certainly felt it.

"It's about time, Hermione!" exclaimed a familiar voice, whirling Hermione around to face the speaker.

"James!" she smiled. Immediately she stiffened. She was shocked at her demeanour. Since when did she become this friendly with someone she had never even met in her entire life? Not only that, she's calling her best friends' dead father by his first name …but it had felt right.

Seated in the small room, which Hermione figured to be the boys' dormitory, were who seems to be all the Marauders and Harry's mother whom she had saw in one of Harry's personal photo albums. But there was someone missing. Sirius. Her Sirius wasn't there.

Wait a second! My Sirius? Since when? Sure she'd accepted him, but… she can't really say she is already deeply in love with him. Can she?

Just as the thought past her, a strong pair of arms snaked around her small waist. In an instant, she felt her heart fluttered madly, her lips spreading into a wide smile. The feeling of his skin and hard body on her back was immense. When had she ever felt this way with anyone? She felt him nuzzled into her neck as he whispered huskily, "Hey, love."

"Hey, Sirius," she smiled serenely up to him, as one of his hands went up to flick her nose lightly, making her giggle; something which was hard to pull out from Hermione Granger.

She was floored at the obvious rush of feelings for him that made their way into her heart. It was like she had always been in love with him. Him and only him. No one else. What was happening to her?

She snuggled closer into the comforting warmth of her lover, only to be embraced back tighter by those possessive arms.

She took the time to glance around the whole room, catching Remus rolling his eyes at herself and Sirius in the process, smiling and shaking his head. Sure she knew she had fallen into the Marauders' era at one point of time, but she just took it as a mere fact. She never had the chance to feel. And God help her, now that she did, she didn't want to leave. This was where she was supposed to be. This was her world. This felt so right. She couldn't believe how strong her feelings for Sirius were, right at the moment. It was indefinite!

But a sudden thought went right past her. What happened to Ron and Megha?

In an instant, she felt herself being sucked out of the room with random flashes zooming on her sides. And soon enough, she felt her back hit onto something hard and soft. She was back in the common room, sitting on an armchair!

"Wha-what happened?" she asked frantically, not sure if anybody was there to hear her out.

"It was the kiss you gave Sirius this afternoon," said a little girl's voice, startling Hermione greatly. It was the ghost of Megha. Seven feet across her, sat the ghost of Ron, who was playing with his hand, probably testing if he could burn his smoky hand in the fire.

Hermione gave Megha a confused look. Yes she remembered giving Sirius her first kiss on the hill. But what did Megha mean?

The little girl only smiled. "You seriously don't know the power of estranged lovers' first kiss, do you?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head as Ron floated in front of her.

"Hermione, you and Sirius are considered as… err… 'estranged lovers'… in a way or rather. You gave him t-the k-kiss at that hill today."

_As much as he struggled to explain to her, Hermione could still sense the hurt in his voice which sadden her. She watched as he continued his explanation, "Yours and Sirius was such a special case that we lot had trouble planning it out." He gave a nervous laugh. _

"'We lot'?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Never you mind, Mione," said little Megha, glaring at Ron.

"Yeah… well, it was said that the night of the first kiss, you will face 'the truth'," finished Ron, smiling a rather forced smile.

"Meaning, in this dream, all your said feelings and memories with Sirius will be passed back to you. Which explains how your heart feels for him right at this very moment," Megha explained further.

The room immediately fell silent. It figured. That explained the sudden wave of Tsunami of feelings that washed over her moments ago. She understood now. That room, that light… was nothing but heaven sent. Sirius got her back. Sirius had finally gotten his Hermione back for real. Her heart was truly Sirius' now.

All these while, she wasn't aware of the broad smile she had plastered on her face that it took Megha to take her back to the 'reality'. "Hermione, your love for Sirius and his for you is so eternal. That was what propelled us up there to do something about it," she gestured her hand upwards.

The ghost looked back at her sister, but something was changing to her translucent figure. Glittering, almost-transparent wings appeared out both of her sides, and soon emerged as a full-fledge large ones. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. Shocked at the sight in front of her. Her step-sister was an angel. She glanced at Ron… and so was Ron!

Megha looked at her back, noticing her pair of newly-grown wings. "Well," she sighed, "it's time. We'll have to get back, Hermione."

But then, she smiled. "You both are made in heaven."

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled.

"I'm glad you've moved on, Hermione," said a deep solemn voice, belonging of Ron's.

"Ron…"

But the freckled angel just smiled, placing his still translucent, smoky hands on her cheek before saying, "Live your life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of brown eyes fluttered open as the wonderful aroma of scrambled eggs hit her sensitive nose.

"Morning, lazy bones. Have a breakfast in bed. I was wondering when you'll eat up what I made you."

Her eyes immediately snapped up at the sound of the loving voice. It was Sirius. Her Sirius. In a second, she felt the familiar rush of feelings as her heartbeat raced, and her cheeks reddened. A feeling she had just encountered minutes ago in her dream.

"Morning, love," she smiled, as she took a finger and flicked his nose gently before giggling. "We used to do that to each other, didn't we?"

Sirius stared perplexed by her bedside, making Hermione smiled wider if possible.

"How did you-"

"Long story. First, I'd like to eat my breakfast. I'm dead hungry. Shall I?"

Sirius could only nod.

"You know, I always gets breakfast in bed at my parents'." Hermione said as she started munching her food.

"I know. You told me," Sirius smiled, making the woman grinned.

"Anyway, what brings you here, early in the morning?"

Sirius smiled again. "What? I'm not allowed to see my sleeping angel?"

Hermione blushed and smiled remembering her dream, almost disallowing her to swallow her chewed bread. Looking up, she saw Sirius cheeks tinged which she could not help but find adorable.

"Well, I just came here to tell both you and Harry that I just bought over my old apartment. Did Harry tell you I once had one when I was seventeen?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione shook her head. "_You_ told me you bought an apartment using old Uncle Alphard's gold he left for you."

Again, Sirius stared at Hermione as she continued,"You even brought me over for Christmas with you alone there, don't you remember?" she smiled cheekily.

A now opened-mouth Sirius Black who apparently could no longer stand the suspense asked his question, "Were you _finally_ sent back to the past or something…?"

Hermione looked out at her opened window to the open sky, before looking back at the long-haired man. "Well, you can say that."

_

* * *

__A/N: I don't know if any of you remember the fact that Sirius indeed bought a 'place of his own' using his 'Uncle Alphard's gold. You can find this evidence in OOTP chapter 6 where Sirius explained to Harry about his family tree. I happened to re-read the book (out of anticipation for HBP) and past by this fact which I happened to realise that I haven't come across any Sirius fanfictions that include this fact. So I decided to include this little fact into mine. Haha! Anyway, please do review. And of course, I would like to thank all of my reviewers who reviewed for my previous chapter. _

Zaralya, kendra is cheese, Gywnn-Potter, meenyrocks, Charm12, Lirael, Tabitha78, Summery-ice, Ariatina McAlpin, cute-amiga, Leogal, Becki, Katrina Tonak, Tigereyes92389, hplovesme, Highlandcoo, Rubber-duckiesofdoom & I rub my duckie.


	37. Epilogue

**The Future Awaits  
**Chapter 37: Epilogue

"So, if a man can finish 4 cookies in a minute, how many cookies would he have eaten in 5 minutes?" questioned a man to an eight year old boy.

The dark haired, grey eyed boy looked up at the ceiling, apparently calculating before looking back down at his father. "Should I also consider the time he takes to pause for drinks? He might as well choke if he stuffed all those cookies non-stop."

Sirius Black stared at his son with a stern face, before heaving a defeated sigh, muttering to himself, "Like mother like son."

"Well, just cut that logic out, will you?"

The boy shrugged and went back to calculating the problem sum. "Twenty! 4 multiply by 5 is twenty!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good," Sirius patted the boy's head.

It has been almost nine years since he and Hermione were married. They had moved in to Sirius' old apartment which he had bought over again. The apartment itself was pretty big considering it was a maisonette. And also, it has been eight and half years since Ron was born.

Yes. Ron. They had decided to name their first child, Ron. Ronald Jamison Black. It was Sirius who suggested the first name, while Hermione chose the middle one, in the memory of their friend, James Potter.

Even at the age of eight, his son was already a lady killer. All the women who occasionally came for a visit never failed to dote upon the Black junior. Hermione had expressed that their son had definitely inherited his 'dashing' looks. Sirius snorted at that thought as another memory flashed back at him; the day he left his dignity behind and proposed to her.

xxx

_It has been months since they went out. Hermione's parents, though quite reluctantly, did accept him as their daughter's 'boyfriend'. To them, they would accept anybody who could have brought their daughter 'back to life' again._

_They were sitting in the park when Sirius subtly brought up the subject. "You know, Hermione, what do you think of children?" _

The woman looked up from his shoulder and smiled. "Mmm… I would love to have a boy and a girl."

"Only two?" Sirius asked in a rather dejected voice, making his woman chuckled.

"_Why don't we get married then?" _

"Married..?" he pondered. "There's a glitch though…"

"_What?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight suddenly, looking worried._

"_It's like this, Hermione. The two of us _do _want to get married." _

"Hmm…" she nodded, urging him to go on.

"_But… who will marry us?"_

"_Hmm…" Hermione nodded again, tilting her head slightly to the side looking glum._

_It was a moment before she finally caught on to the mean joke, making Sirius laughed out loud earning him a hard whack on the shoulder._

"_You're so slow! HAHA!"_

"_SIRIUS! You're so… Sirius!"_

_They laughed together on the wooden bench as they cuddled._

"_So…" he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "What do you say? Want to have a family with me?" _

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. "That has to be one of the most unromantic proposals I've ever heard in my life!"

"_Hey! A bloke could only try."_

_His protest made Hermione grinned. "But I guess I do. Yes, I _do _want to have a family with you."_

_Sirius grinned back at the brown eyed woman in front of him, not believing that he was finally getting married. Slowly, he slipped in a ring he had purchased with the help of his godson onto one of her delicate fingers. Hermione admired the jewellery before indulging in a slow passionate kiss with her new fiancé._

xxx

"Dad! Are you even listening to me? I said Jenny just flooed in, inviting me to Diagon Alley. Can I go, please?"

Sirius chortled at the puppy pout look his son was giving him. It was for sure his son inherited that trait from him too. "Yeah, sure. Just make sure uncle Harry's with you two lovebirds all the time."

"Dad!"

The boy glared at his father before happily running up the stairs to get ready. He came down minutes later in a white shirt and black pants. He was already about to leave the fireplace when Sirius stopped his son.

"Don't forget your jacket, young lad."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Take care, and don't wander around by yourself!"

Sirius waved a goodbye as his son disappeared through the green flames. His eyes naturally travelled up to those photo frames which were arranged above the fireplace - pictures of their wedding, their one year old son, friends and relatives and etcetera.

"Sirius? Can you come up here, please?"

He smiled at the sound of her voice. Strange that after all these years, she is still the only person who could put a smile on his face that easily.

Darting up the stairs, he immediately struck a pose at the bedroom door. "You talking to me?"

But to his disappointment, his wild haired wife was reading a very thick book, not even caring to give him a glance.

"There, there now. This is not right. Your handsome, bare-chested husband's standing here in all his glory, and all you do is read that bloody book!"

"Love, I called you to close that running tap in the shower," replied Hermione with her nose still in the book.

"What! Look Mrs Black, I'm no slave of yours. How many times have I told you to hire a houseelf –"

"Sirius, we've been over this. No houseelf in this hou-"

But whatever she wanted to say was left unsaid as Sirius had thrown her heavy book on the floor and captured her mouth on his.

"Mmm… Now isn't this much better?"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

**THE END **

**

* * *

**_A/N: Finally! The story's done! I thank all of you who have been emailing me to finish this up since it's just a chapter away to completion. So there you, go. And uh… I know 'Orion' is not Sirius' middle name, coz JKR haven't told us about it yet. But still I like the name on him. Heehee! _

_Anyway, thank you ALL of you who have been reviewing this story. I seriously really, really appreciate it._


End file.
